


Peach Jams

by blackholesDWN



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A LOT OF IT TM, Abuse, Among Us, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Swap, Bondage, Bottom!Protag, Breathplay, Breeding, Bukkake, Casting Couch, Cockwarming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Food Play, Free Use, Frottage, Glory Hole, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, I'LL BE HAPPY TO, IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT SOMEONE NEEDS TAGGED DM ME, Incest, Inflation, Intercrural Sex, Lactation, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mobs, Mommy Kink, Multi, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Petplay, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Shiake, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Sounding, Stripping, Stuck in a wall, Tentacles, Threesome, Tickling, Titfucking, Unsanitary, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports, akeshu - Freeform, bottom!Goro, collaring, degradation kink, shuake, top!Akira, top!akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN
Summary: It was October 1st. Akechi sighed as he stared at his phone, nursing his coffee at the kitchen table he and Akira shared.“What’s the matter honey?” Akira called, as he looked over his shoulder from where he was making breakfast.“Twitter is going to be a shitshow all month,” he shared as he scrolled his timeline.“Why’s that?” Akira asked, setting down a plate of pancakes, before kissing his lover on the cheek, and leaning on his shoulder.Akira took a peek at his phone screen, before letting out a soft whistle. “That’s a shit ton of Detective Prince porn. Why are fans more horny than normal?”“It’s Kinktober,” Akechi replied, liking one of the kinkier posts. For later.…Collapse's MASSIVE Kinktober Project! Please see the notes! <3
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro & Takemi Tae, Akechi Goro/Akechi Goro, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Maruki Takuto, Akechi Goro/Mobs, Akechi Goro/Niijima Sae, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 129
Kudos: 347





	1. Body Swap/Omorashi, Shuakeshu

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober: All the fics I would have written anyway compiled into one massive multi-chaptered fanfiction for October 2020! Some are short, some are long, and I decided to publish them in one deal rather than a series. 
> 
> The Characters/Ships involved, plus the prompt Kink(s) are in the chapter titles. The Major Kinks and Problematic Content are tagged as above in the main system, whereas each chapter will have it’s own little tag list of anything else included in the chapter. Also included is the word count of each chapter to plan accordingly. Mind those tags, bookmark your favorite chapters, be safe, sexy, and avoid drama lovelies! *lipstick kiss emoji*

_Tags: Omorashi, piss, body swap, funky shadow status effects, kissing, accidental cum/piss play, underage, implied underage drinking, goro definitely has a voice kink, This definitely fills out the Akeshuake Shuakeshu agenda fam. There isn’t a top or bottom here, but there is, but there isn’t. WC 3324_

* * *

Goro could not clearly state how much a _pain in the ass_ it was to fight with Akira. It was a _pain_ to be called “Crow” (like that actually mattered when Maruki _knew_ who was up his ass) a pain to have to be constantly healed, to measure his spiritual power against its usage, to have to sit there in odd silences where Joker’s _precious teammates_ usually filled the silence, trying to solve puzzles and come up with plans… 

A battle against Dionysus would have been a _peace of cake,_ by himself. Despite it’s nulled affinity to all of Goro’s strengths, all he had to do was compliment it’s genius, and a quick stab to the gut would finish it off. If that didn’t work, it wasn’t very fast or brave, and Goro could rip the flesh of it’s colorful face in his claws as it dissolved it to black dust. It was low-leveled, worthless, disgusting...

So _why the hell_ , was Joker trying to capture it as a mask? He’d already caught a few and apparently turned them into something else already (he could see the velvet room even if the rest if the stupid thieves couldn’t, which only fueled his jealousy towards Akira more) so why _ANOTHER_ one that didn’t seem to want to cooperate no matter how muc it was scared!?” 

“Please… wait!” The Shadows pleaded and bowed its head in defeat for the _fifth_ time. 

“Crow, pull back!” Joker shouted. Goro growled but okayed, and put away his sword. 

“Can we… Can we just talk? I remember being so happy and carefree together.” The Dionysus said. 

“Depends. Are you ready to join me?” Joker said, putting on his most intimidating voice. It’s the timber he took when he was angry and impatient. Goro rarely heard it, but it made his heart flip a little. He really did love it when Akira was more than his passive self. 

“I don’t - I don’t want to join you. My brothers have, and how has it helped you? Why won’t you let yourself go wild and free as your soul longs to be?” 

“I am free…?” Joker answered. “I currently have no regrets and enjoy my life, if that’s what you mean.” He tried to ease up on his own irritation at the confusing question and be more upbeat. 

“You liar.” The shadow said and started to scream. 

“Ah fuck-” Akechi started, before Joker threw him to the ground. 

“Watch -” Joker said before Akechi felt electricity light them both up and shock them both. What a self-sacrificing _dumbass_ , Akechi snarled even as he writhed in pain with Joker heavy on top of him. Now the shadow was going to get away and alert others! 

“You know - a funny thing happens when a human drinks too much - it makes them go a little mad, and well… other things.” Goro heard distantly as he spasmed on the ground. The shadow leaned over them both and blew a kiss of pink powder down onto their heads, and sped away. 

Goro’s body gave a final shudder before relaxing into the floor, eyes closed, and the distinct tint of whiskey filled his mouth, the one his father liked to serve at parties… 

Before feeling a painful cramping in his abdomen, and something very lumpy and warm underneath him. Goro quickly sat up and the lumpy thing underneath him shoved him off, groaning at the tight pain in his stomach, clutching his sides with red - hands. 

Wait. _Fuck._ Red hands? 

“Well. This hasn’t happened before.” Goro heard himself say. _Himself?_ Goro whipped around and nearly threw up as his stomach clenched in pain, to the voice, and saw... _himself._ Looking him in the face, eyes wide in wonder, before shifting to admire the candy attire, tracing down his stomach, wincing at the claws that pricked his palm. “Do you know…?” Joker look at Goro with his own eyes, which still somehow radiated Joker’s stupid mischievious, rebellious attitude, like he was _pleased_ with the whole situation, rather than alarmed, like Goro felt. 

“No, I _obviously_ don’t fucking know. I haven’t ever been with someone in the metaverse long enough to experience some stupid body switch whatever the hell this… oh fuck.” Goro moved to stand, before pain doubled him over on the floor again. He growled as he clenched Joker’s _stupid (pretty, sexy, long fingered)_ hands tight over his lower stomach, causing Joker to rush over to him. 

“Crow, are you okay?” Akira asked him, quite frankly a little alarmed at how much was showing on his own face through Crow’s eyes, “did you get hurt or…” 

“I don’t know, it just started as soon as we switched bodies,” Crow growled out, shoving Joker away from getting too close. “Be careful dipshit you’ll wreck your own suit with my claws.” 

“Oh yeah…” Joker looked down at his hands again, like he was disappointed, which, frankly, was what Joker’s reaction _should have been_ when he examined them earlier, and not excitement. 

“God, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Goro asked, painfully stretching up, trying to shove his immense discomfort and get moving and figuring this out before more shadows could come back. 

“What do you mean? Why are you in pain?” Joker asked. 

“It feels like you _swallowed rocks,_ or have an ulcer or something in your stomach, it’s cramped like I’ve been impaled!” Goro shouted, before silence fell quickly on his ears. It occurred to him in the reverb of white walls that it sounded like _Joker_ shouted, not himself, though the words were his. 

I made him want to start rattling off all of his philosophical arguments just to hear Akira’s voice be impassioned, loud, soft, meaningful, quiet, boisterous, and all the things Akira rarely showed him.

Unfortunately he still had to deal with whatever this _pain_ was, he just wanted to get it out of his stomach. It was like the morning after those nights where he found himself buried in doubts and he’d drank too much…

 _Oh._ It clicked as Joker opened his mouth, and said in the most even tone he’d ever heard himself speak:

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about,” Joker started, “I’m physically fine, unless the shadow did something to you, I just kind of had to… pee? If anything?” He raised an eyebrow, and it looked ridiculous on Goro’s face. 

Goro scowled, baring Joker’s own sharp teeth to his advantage, “You mean to tell me the _pain_ I’m in is because you have to go to the bathroom!?” Oh it felt so good to snarl through Joker’s mouth. If this were any other situation, Goro would be salivating. 

“I guess? I didn’t think it was that bad.” Joker said. 

“This feels like I’ve been holding it for _hours!_ ” Crow yelled. 

“I have drunk quite a bit of coffee today...

Joker pulled Goro’s own move without realizing it, hand to his chin, hip slightly jutted in a way that a few of the TV producer’s would coo made his ass look good. They were disgusting, but now that Goro had the opportunity to observe himself objectively, they were right. He was carrying quite a bit of padding back there. However seeing his own pose made him wonder if bodies had their own quirks that were separated from their owners' own conscious choices or… 

Another stab of pain. Right. He had to pee. In Joker’s body. Joker’s… _oh god._

“Why the fuck would you hold this?” Goro asked, trying to avoid the urge to grip himself… well, not himself, but Joker’s dick, which wouldn’t help him in the slightest. 

“I really wasn’t perturbed by it! I hold it that long all the time,” he answered. 

“All the time!?” Goro responded. “Are you a masochist!?” 

“No, I just…” Akira helplessly shrugged. He really did just learn to hold it. Always being in public, living in a public cafe, leading the group on long trips down mementos and palaces where he never could afford to take a break, he just sucked it up and went when he felt he could rest a moment. 

“It’s a pity that you don’t have a bladder infection or some other disease related…” Goro started, doubling over to try and breath. 

“If it’s so bad, then go.” Joker stated. 

“No!” That’s objectively…” 

“Why? It’s hurting you!” 

“It’s your body I’m in! Besides, have you seen a restroom?” Goro said. 

“Why does that matter? Just go in one of the fake office plants or something.” Akira said. 

Goro rolled his eyes. “It matters because…” Because it was kind of a gross thought, to pee with a dick that wasn’t your own, in a body that he’d been staring at for months, admiring, wanting to touch and taste and feel pound him into his own mattress. It felt… like crossing a line Goro told himself he would never cross, except in his own fantasies. It felt like cheating. It felt like, even if he did relieve himself, he would just get hard, in Akira’s own body, and have to get off. But what if _that’s_ when the spell undid itself, and Akira found out, and he would be so upset on top of everything else and Goro could feel it now physically, how tired and strung up on caffeine Akira was, the lack of sleep he’d been getting recently, the bruises he was sporting from traversing this palace that he wasn’t talking about to converse materials and power, a rostrum of voices and personalities always scrolling through the back of his head that made him so tired...

“Goro?” Akira with Goro’s voice said gently, so genuine and concerned that Goro was going to throw up Akira’s bladder. He hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes and gone quiet, trying to process… 

An alarm sounded, and Akira was ripped away from his shoulder, leaving tears in the jacket from his claws, as he gave an ungraceful shout. In the next moment, Goro was pushed to the floor, a lashing across his back that stung almost worse than having to pee. Almost. 

“Shit, it’s a Loa ambush!” Akira cried, trying to pull himself from the snake's tail that had wrapped around his neck. Goro made eye contact with him and tried to stand, but was unsuccessful as the other Loa walloped him again, hearing a third laugh. Goro flipped around and despite his immediate need, shoved a healed boot at the Loa, making it scitter away. 

Huh, Joker had some strong legs. And for the record a strong stomach too, but even still Crow winced as he felt a hot surge in the cock that _was not his,_ and something wet leaked from him. He clamped down with all his energy, even as the Loa wrapped Joker up tighter… 

Oh _hell._ The Loa had surrounded his own body with Joker inside, immobilizing him, and trying to choke the life out of him. Goro was _so_ not in the mood to find out what happened to either of them if his body died. 

“Satan… Raoul... Arsene… Goro, please anybody…” He heard Joker plead, coming up empty on ways to save himself as his air supply was getting choked up. 

_Loki_ , Goro thought, and to his non-surprise Loki did not appear. But the rostrum of voice in his head cried aloud, watching their owner die in their sight, and there was one that felt familiar to Goro, considerably louder, trying to take charge… 

“Metatron! Makougaon!” Goro cried, and felt a rush as the shining angel descended upon the Loa and they burned up, crying as they became dust and dropped Joker. 

He fell in a crumpled “oof” on top of Goro, landing right on his lower stomach. Goro felt drained as the persona disappeared, the last of whatever power Joker had left dissipating, and the muscles cried as Joker pushed himself against Goro to get upright before relaxing. 

“Oh fuck, oh Akira, oh fuck…” Goro whined, savoring the sound as it left his crushes mouth, deeper and throatier than he thought he would ever hear Akira, and it was fucking with his head. Relief and shame washed through him as heat filled his pants and his mind, groaning at the wet running down his leg. 

He looked up to see his own eyes, staring back at him, wide, jaw dropped, cheeks pink. It looked good on him, it looked good on Joker. He was sure he was flushed red, panting, and he made a whimpering little sound as he watched Joker’s eyes drop lower, watching as his black pants grew darker, wetter. Goro could hear it now as he let Joker’s piss run out of him, starting to puddle on the floor, Joker’s gaze making the cock stiffen up and Goro let out a needy groan and spread his legs a little wider. Joker licked his lips. 

God, Goro had never been this needy and shameless in his life, but it felt good now to let go metaphorically and physically. He _wanted_ Joker so bad, and so help him, the opportunity was here and he might as well take it, even if he was going to regret it later. 

Joker crawled between Goro’s legs, anxiously trying to get the claws off and all of the sharp bits out of the way. Goro just reached between his legs, letting a stray palm rub on Joker’s cock, and it felt so damn good, blood rushing while piss completely soaked his pants. He must have been trying to hold a whole liter back, outright moaning when he felt Joker with Goro’s own hand join the tangle over his crotch. 

Goro reached one hand up and over, carefully wrapping one arm around his own neck piece, as he rubbed the cock in earnest now, getting a feel for the fucking meat sword Joker his between his legs, pushing piss out now in earnest, hard to the touch and straining. Joker reached lower and gave his own balls a heavy squeeze that made Goro squeak and writhe, and he had to bite back a giggle. He didn’t know Joker’s voice could go that high. 

“You look so good Goro.” Joker whispered, reverently, even as he made his way to the tip of his own cock and rubbed the head against the wet fabric making Goro go crossed eyed. 

“You’re looking at yourself, you idiot.” Goro gave a breathy gasp as Joker pulled one of Goro’s legs up and over his hip, dropping his own crotch. Goro looked down and saw now that Joker was raging hard, cock poking at the thin fabric that covered his body, his own familiar erection taunting him. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Joker said, and he pushed himself up against Goro and ground hard. 

Goro dropped his head back and groaned, pushing his hard leaking cock back up against Joker and rutting like his life depended on it. It felt like he’d been cast with something that was _lust_ or _horny_ as he felt Joker against him, wet, humping like their lives depended on it. A small part of his brain stayed active, hoping Maruki could see and feel disgusted, hoping that this would live in Joker’s brain and maybe for once he’d open up completely as he had flayed Goro open on multiple occasions, and also be willing to fuck him, just fuck him, as often an as hard as he liked. 

Maybe that was why the Dionysus shadow was fucking with Joker. 

“Goro you feel so good, I want… I want…” Joker tapered off. 

“What, what do you want?” Goro asked, feeling his own stream finally tapering off, finally leaving space in his body to breath, even as he chased orgasm against his own cock. 

“You’ll hate me,” Joker said. 

“I already hate you. What do you want?” _Please say me._

“I want… to pee.” Joker grinned, and then Goro felt it. 

His own warmth had been beginning to cool, his own piss finally abated, cock left ragingly hard in its place, and Goro was losing his mind over how big it was filling Joker’s pants. And now that warmth returned as… Joker pissed on top of him. With Goro’s own cock, liquid pushing obscenely through the thin fabric, darkening his outfit, and making Goro buck against Joker harder. 

“Goro, fuck I’m close. I’m close. Your tolerance is so low, how…” Joker gasped. 

“I’m not gonna dignify that with an answer you patient, high tolerance freak,” Goro answered, instead gripping and pulling Joker’s cock, even as he felt piss soaking his hand as he got closer to the edge. 

“Crow, Goro, Goro…” Akira moaned, gasping where Goro’s knuckles rubbed into the head of Goro’s cock. Akira didn’t piss much longer, Goro hadn’t drank much today, but it was short lived as he gasped and cum pulsed from Goro’s outfit, his own ragged breathy voice whining in his ears as he name was called. 

It was enough for Goro to release as he gasped for air, eyes affixed to see him himself cum with Akira, and feel it on his hand. 

He felt Joker raise a hand to his face gently tipping it up, and pressed a brief kiss to the tip of his nose. Goro gulped and closed his eyes, pressing to Akira’s lips, tasting the sweat and faint hint of coffee…

Before pitching forward as his one shaky arm collapsed, and he bonked his forehead into Joker’s mouth. 

“Ow!” Akira shouted, pushing a hand to his mouth as Goro caught himself just in time to avoid stabbing Akira in the chest with his neck piece. _Oh. Neck piece._ He was back! 

He gasped and panted as fatigue and the familiar presence of Loki and Robin returned, also seemingly exhausted, and his whole soul pleaded to get clean and to sleep. He heard Joker give a disgusted grunt, and looked up to see the mess of wet piss and cum coating his hand, the hand he had used to cover his mouth from the pain. A dull thud registered in Goro’s head, but that didn’t matter now. 

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they realized their position, soft cocks squished together, wet, and cold. 

Goro, who was usually full of some kind of words, whether they be lies or insults, didn’t know what to say. He’d just pissed Joker’s pants, in more ways than one, and come, and kissed him. Which was more than Goro thought he’d ever achieve. If Akira had any sense, which he didn’t, he would shove Goro off and leave him to die here, and honestly, Goro might let him, if it’d save him the embarrassment. 

“I’ll say it first, that was hotter than I thought it’d be.” 

_Or the motherfucker could say that._ Goro grunted and shoved himself off, already missing the half cuddle they’d been in. 

“Whatever. I’m making you take pee breaks for the rest of this insane farce.” Goro answered. 

“Fair.” Akira agreed. “We’re a mess. Do you... want to call it a day and come to the bathhouse with me?” Akira asked, also sitting up, and having the nerve to let himself sound hopeful and blush bright red. 

Goro scoffed. “We’ll probably be clean as soon as we leave since we’re in the metaverse.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact I’m asking if you want to.” Akira stood, adjusted himself, and left their stupid shameful puddle behind, instead pushing into Goro’s back. Goro squirmed, and Akira leaned right into his ear. “All that time in your body and I didn’t even get to enjoy the ass I’ve been staring at for months.” 

Goro shuddered, horny alarm bells going off in his brain, what was left of his soul jumping for joy that Akira was asking him to stick around for more. 

“Fine. Fine, but if you pee on me, I will chop your cock off.” He threatened trying to gain some control, even as Joker wrapped arms around him and stole it.


	2. Sounding, Shuake plus Tae Takemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Sounding, cock cages, femdom, partner sharing, threesome, implied underage sex, medical kink, doctor play, pet names, doms/sub, safewrods and r/y/g, cockwarming, dry orgasm, mommy kink because I couldn’t wait unitl day ten apparently, sorry not sorry it’s more medical play and femdom than sounding smh. WC:3505

Goro had REALLY gone into the sex shop in Shinjuku to get lube, that was IT, he WASN’T...

“Hmmm, it is rather pretty, isn’t it?” Akira muttered in his ear, wrapping long arms around Goro’s torso, watching Goro break out into an ugly blush. 

“Yes, but I was just…" he started, trying to push Akira off. “I was just admiring. The coloration is unique.” 

On one of the stands in the window of the shop, arranged around a crotch bust anda packer, stood a cock cage. It was made of beautiful red leather, with black accents, and gold little pins and buttons that held it together. It was about Goro’s size. It reminded him of the red gloves that Akira kept under the bed. And the piece de resistance was the mildly sizable plug, connected to the tip. Insurance to make sure whoever was unlucky enough to be bound in it wasn’t coming until the say so was given. 

They had never talked about it, but now Goro’s cock was hard and wet, Akira rubbing into his sides, smirking just out of sight but Goro could hear it in his voice. 

“Do you want to try it?” Akira asked. Goro was really glad the only other person in the shop was the cashier at the front who couldn’t see them right now. 

“I… there’s now way it’d fit.” He whispered. 

“I think it looks just your size…” Akira said. 

“I’m not talking about… I’m talking about the plug.” Goro muttered. He was going to die of embarrassment. There wasn’t any real reason, and he’d done some kinky stuff in the past but… “We’ve never messed with… that… hole....” 

“Oh but I’ve thought about it,” Akira admitted. “You get so fucking wet, it would feel amazing to let it build up inside, keep you on edge, deny you while I had my way…” 

“You’re trash,” Goro groaned. 

“I know.” 

“We’d have to stretch me. Probably. It might be a pain, and not sexy at all.” Goro argued. 

“I’m patient. We could get a sounding kit.” 

“Ugh. There’s so many things that could go wrong.” Goro said. He pushed away from Akira. “No, no. We need to move on and not… think about this. No.” 

“What if a professional did it?” Akira said, catching him by the arm. “I’m not pushing, but you look way more into it than you’re letting on honey~” Akira’s tongue caught between his teeth, and Goro rolled his eyes. Damn Akira’s ability to read him so well. He let his mind dwell on it, the idea of working his front open, how good it would feel to be stretched again, in a different way (so long as it wouldn’t damage him) and then he could wear that pretty little cage. Make Akira coo over him, fuck him as hard as he wants, not have to worry about Goro getting overstimulated because he came three or four times. 

_ God _ , Akira had turned him into a kinky motherfucker over the years. 

“Okay,” he answered quietly, and watched as Akira’s eyes lit up. “But who?” 

Akira grinned like he already had an idea, and that was how they ended up, that same afternoon, on Doctor Tae Takemi’s doorstep. Too boot - their new toy was hidden safely in Akira’s bag, weighing heavily on Goro’s mind. 

“Do I even WANT to know how you knew she’d do this?” Goro asked, even as Akira entwined his fingers with his and pulled him up the steps to the clinic, even though the sign read “CLOSED.” 

“Let’s just say, once upon a time, I had an unfortunate reaction to some test medicine, because I was an aggressive horny teenager bottling it all up, because I’m stupid and I was never granted any degree of privacy, and she was  _ more _ , than helpful.” Goro gave him a look, and Akira laughed. “It was for  _ science,  _ babe. She needed the results. Just once, and it was just helpful advice after that.” 

“Sure. You know what. I don’t care.” Goro cut himself off, even as the image permeated his brain. Doctor Takemi, with her goth beauty, hovering over Akira the same way Akira had hovered over Goro. 

It wasn’t an unwelcome image. 

“Back here boys,” called a voice as they entered the clinic. “Lock the door behind you guinea pig.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Akira replied, and Goro shuddered. It sounded so … good? Bad? To hear the obedience come easily from Akira’s mouth. It was such a weird role reversal, because usually the sub obedience was Goro’s line. 

“That’s what I like to hear…” Takemi said as she opened the door for both boys to walk through. “It’s nice to see you again Goro.” 

“It’s nice to see you as well, Doctor Takemi.” Goro greeted, pulling the old Detective Prince charm, out of respect, out of habit, out of fear, like she might take it easier on him if he was nice. 

It didn’t work with Akira, he wasn’t sure why it’d work with the Doctor. 

She just smiled, baring more fangs with her dark lipstick than she would have if she was a vampire with teeth. “The pleasure is mine,” Takemi purred, and Goro didn’t doubt it one bit, flushing head to toe as she closed the door behind them. 

He had always strictly labeled himself as gay, but since becoming an adult, with kinky Joker/Akira as a boyfriend, he was beginning to think he was just a massive sub, if that could be labeled as a sexuality. Anyone willing to throw him down and fuck him into place. It was becoming a problem he should discuss with his therapist, probably. 

But first he was going to have his cock sounded open. 

“Please read and sign this,” the Doctor commanded, stepping past both the boys, and shoving a clipboard and pen into Goro’s hands. She is professional after all - it was a consent release form, medical warnings, side effects, all the things he needed to know. Goro was impressed. He was grateful for her preparedness, as if he hadn’t spent the entire train ride around town after the sex shop looking it all up in his phone in an urgent and concerned panic. Giving a quick cursory glance to see no new information he didn’t already know, he signed his soul away to the dominating doctor. 

She looked like a cat who’d gotten the cream as he handed the papers over. It reminded Goro  _ again _ , just how much Akira had learned from the woman. He trusted him when he said it was just the once way back in high school, but clearly he hadn’t just learned his own sexual domineering from time spent as Joker and Goro and the internet. 

Goro was surprised he still didn’t mind. Maybe just because he was willing to slip into subspace since the sex shop. 

“Excellent, little birdie,” the doctor cooed, settling the clipboard down, signing her own name, and biting her bottom lip. “I would have never imagined the Detective Prince that occupied many a patient's attention span sitting in my waiting room would willingingly crawl into my lap. I was excited when Akira called me about your little… problem. Now - clothes off, please sit on the table for me birdie.” 

Goro cocked an eyebrow at “ _ birdie,” _ and glanced to Akira, who just shrugged. Goro knew on several occasions that she called Akira “guinea pig,” and it seemed she preferred pet names. Goro wasn’t going to complain, but “ _ birdie _ ” seemed a little on the nose. 

“Are you nervous, little bird?” The doctor said. “You know you can back out at any time. Either of you. It’s your body after all, and your relationship.” Her voice took a softer lilt, none of the teasing excitement from before. 

“No, it’s okay I just. Think too much.” Goro said, and he shucked off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Then let’s fix that shall we?” The doctor said, her fangs returning. “Guinea pig, what gets your little birdie hard the fastest?” 

Goro shivered as Akira’s bare hands stroked along his toros, glancing over nipples, and nibbling into his neck. Fuck. Goro was expecting something a little more clinical, but he didn’t mind, he was just going to lose his mind. 

“Anything, really. Poor birdie is so touch starved, he’s cum from me just stroking his feathers.” Goro felt the nickname getting to him, his mind quickly going blank as Akira’s voice stroked his ear with the embarrassing truth, hands tweaking nipples before dropping to stroke back up. He heard the doctor’s little hum as she stepped up to him, shorter than him by a whole head in her heels, and placed sharp nails on his abdomen, threatening and gentle at the same time as she admired him. It reminded Goro of his own old metaverse claws, a replica of which were ALSO under the bed with the red Joker gloves.

Persona awakenings and cognition were kinky, what could he say, he didn’t make the rules. 

“Safe word for you both?” She asked, toying a little with the hem of Goro’s pants. He never thought a woman would get him hard, but the nails and the tone, and the feeling of Akira safely at his back in control was doing him in. With a soft stroke from Akira to the front of his pants, just below her nails, he fell, mind going soft and spacey, whining when they both pulled away so Joker could start to disrobe him. 

“Wow,” she remarked, “I didn’t really expect him to be this easy.” 

“I wasn’t lying on the phone.” Akira laughed, “The safeword is Hereward.” 

“The medieval warrior hero? I can remember that.” She responded and tapped the bed to beckon Goro over. Goro willingly stepped, eagerly shedding clothes, and hopping up. Akira followed, and wrapped an arm around his torso, leaning in for a kiss. Goro willinging turned and opened his mouth, enjoying Akira’s teasing strokes across his hip. 

“He’s a little smaller than I was expecting,” Doctor Takemi said, snapping a glove in place, “but nothing I can’t work with. Make sure he’s completely hard will you?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Akira agreed, and then his warm hand covered Goro’s cock, stroking soft and slow, making Goro harder than he could remember being in recent memory. Excitement ran through his eyes as he stared into Akira’s gray steel eyes. 

“You’re too good to me guinea pig. Little birdie, turn to look at me.” Goro complied, pulling his head away from Akira, to look at her. Goro sucked in a breath as she placed an array of tools to his side on the exam bed, shiny steel rods, slim black tubes, and lots of lube. 

He let out another little whine, nearly panting as Akira kept torturing his cock. 

“You are so cute, all excited,” the doctor cooed. “If you need to address me just call me Tae or ma’am, okay? Let me know you can still communicate.”

“Yes ma’am,” he warbled. She gave a short chuckle and then stroked along the inside of his thigh. While he hadn’t been paying attention, she’d applied lube to her fingers, and it was warm and tingling along his skin. With careful hands, she warmed around his thighs, across the top of his pelvis, making him shiny with lube, helping him relax his muscles, helping him drift in the sea of his mind, pleased as he floated along in the care of their hands. 

“Breath birdie, you’re getting a little excited. This won’t work if you cum.” She said in his ear, and he found himself obeying automatically. It didn’t help that Akira was still stroking him, slow and gentle and patient, and at some point had also gotten the warming lube, making his whole pelvis bare. 

“Okay guinea pig, let him go and sit behind him, get him in your lap, so he has something soft to lean on other than the wall.” 

Akira quietly complied, slipping up to sit behind Goro, doing exactly as she asked. He found himself perched, ass cheeks spread around Akira’s bare hard cock, making him moan and shiver. His bare torso was warm, and he found himself already experiencing time gaps. When had Akira also gotten naked? Didn’t matter, didn’t care, there were gloved hands coating the top of his cock with more warm, warm lube. 

“Look at this birdie,” Tae said, holding up a long, thin black rod, with a thin end and a thicker base. Not by much. She flexed it, showing it was soft, and Goro found himself drooling. Honestly he had been scared on the way over, seeing metal rods and unusual objects getting shoved into people’s dicks without care, but he felt safe. The sound looked like it would be soft, and feel good. He felt good. 

“I like safewords, but for this we’re going to play red, yellow, green. You can do that, right?” Tae asked. 

“Yes ma’am.” He nodded. 

“If it feels bad say red or safeword. When I ask, tell me, or whenever you need.” Goro nodded at her again as she dipped the sound in the lube.

“Guinea pig, you stop this if you think he needs it okay?” She said, and he felt Akira nod, warming his cock between Goro’s ass cheeks. Despite the subject matter Goro felt more comfortable and warm than he had since he and Akira had first had sex that cold February night. 

“Here we go, don’t move.” Tae leaned over Goro’s cock, and tickled the tip with the rod. Goro worked to keep his breath even and steady as he watched, her fingers rubbing and squeezing his head, watching the opening, and when a bead of precum showed, she slipped the tip right in. 

Goro moaned, the feeling of something warm slipping in making him want to buck into the feeling. But he held still and a little more slipped in. It was incredible - he wasn’t sure how to describe it. It was like needing to pee, but backward. Tae stroked along his cock and Akira rubbed his hips and thighs. Goro wound his arms up around Akira’s neck, stretching his torso into the feeling as Tae stopped. 

“Color?” She asked. 

“Green.” he moaned, feeling Akira hum in agreement behind him. 

She left the sound where it was for a moment, wiggling it back and forth carefully, opening him up almost like Akira would open his ass with his fingers. It made him shudder. After an eon, or maybe just a minute, she started pushing again. It was slow going - slower and kinder than he had been expecting - Tae carefully watching his face and murmuring for colors and giving directions to Akira for future playtime. Goro just moaned and panted as the sensation of his cock being filled occupied his entire brain. 

“Are you sure you haven’t tried anything?” Tae asked Akira. 

“Nope - nothing like this.” Akira gave the affirmative. 

“Wow, then my little birdie is just blessed to be so open,” Tae said. Goro gave a whine at the rather claiming pet name. 

“I didn’t think he would be so open to the pet name thing,” Akira said conversationally, like he wasn’t hard and twitching wet against Goro’s back, and Tae wasn’t inserting a sound into Goro. “He hates when I do it.” 

“Trust me, it’s definitely a feminine thing. I will say it’s likely indicative of mommy and daddy issues. Have you…?” 

“Oh for sure.” Akira answered. “That was like… issues and kinks discussion number one.” 

“I thought so, but I just wanted to make sure.” At this Tae reached up and cupped Goro’s face, deliberately dragging the warming lube (it must be water based Goro’s rational mind said later) over his bottom lip making him warble at the sensation. “Something tells me my little birdie likes being treated with a little parental care, hmmm? That’s what makes him fall so fast, isn’t it darling? Adult stress is terrible for the developing child brain, poor birdie.” 

Goro found himself hiccuping, heat rushing to his cock, words bubbling up to his lips and dying, wanting to say them, scared of what might happen. His happy warm sub brain started to rock, reality creeping in with a new desire coming with his new sounding kink...

“The sound is already at the bottom baby birdie, you’re doing so good. Color Goro?” She asked. 

“Green, mommy…” he whimpered, and he started to breathe a little faster, unable to stop himself. “Please, please mommy, please I want it deeper.” 

Akira gripped his hips a little tighter, and Tae wet still. Goro felt a new wave of sweat break on his forehead and the nape of his neck, reality creeping in to destroy his sub space. He regretted everything…

“Tae…” Akira said warningly, resting a careful hand on Goro’s chest, breathing deep, and rubbing itself into his heart, over the bullet scar, trying to keep Goro from freaking out.

Tae just let out her same pleased chuckle, and resumed stroking Goro. It jostled the sound in him and made him hiccup as he tried to even his breathing. Gingerly he felt Tae lean up and place a lipstick-staining kiss square on his forehead. She made a pleased little hum, and the soft sub-space started to settle back into Goro again. 

“Oh my god, his therapist must have a field day.” Tae commented. 

“You have no idea,” Akira laughed. His hearty expel of air felt good against him. It helped him start deep breaths again. 

“Mommy didn’t mean to scare you,” she murmured as he whimpered at the new pushing at the base of his penis, making his head roll back into Akira who hummed pleased at his back. “She just hasn’t been called that in a while, it spooked her a little. But I suppose it’s my fault for bringing it up while you’re listening.” 

“Sorry Mommy,” Goro whimpered. 

“Still green little birdie?” 

“Yes, mommy,” Goro gasped, as he felt Tae push and something gave away inside him. He shook with need, orgasm rushing to the forefront of his mind, as Tae slid the slick sound in even deeper, tickling spots inside him never meant to be touched by outside forces, his body welcoming the odd intrusion into his system tickling spots he never knew would be sensitive. The trio went quiet as Tae stroked and teased Goro, Akira held him tight and whispered encouragement, and Goro just took it in stride, letting the two fill him up. 

And then Tae hit something and Goro gave a shout, shaking and shivering as the need to orgasm rushed to the front of his mind. He was too gone to form words, as she wiggled the sound, the widening sensation combined with her stroking his prostate causing his eyes to roll into his head, wireless keening falling from his lips.

“Oh, little birdie, is there something you need to tell me?” Tae teased, pushing even deeper, continually stimulating his prostate. 

“Mo - mommy please.. I need to cum… I can’t…” He cried and Akira wrapped his arms around his torso to keep him from moving too much while Tae still had a hold on his cock. 

“Then let it happen little bird, let go…” She cooed, not moving to remove the sound  _ at all _ . 

Against his better judgment Goro let himself push into the feeling, his nerves all lighting up as he came around the sound dry. He felt muscles contracting, tightening, his balls tight, but nothing could escape his cock, tight and plugged around the sound. His brain fuzzed like old static television, and he slumped against Akira, exhausted, full, ready to pass out. 

“Damn,” Akira said, sounding a thousand miles away to Goro’s ears. “He hasn’t come that hard in ages.” 

“Then I am happy I had the free time today to help you both.” Tae answered confidently. “He’s quite the cutie you’ve caught.” 

“I am immensely lucky,” Akira agreed. “Anything else I need to know?” 

“Well like I already said, plugs and sounding are different, but lots of lube and comfort and attention are required for both. But seeing the way he took to sounding and being forced to come dry, he should be okay with the cock cage.” Tae said. 

“Excellent.” Akira said, nuzzling along Goro’s jaw. Goro leaned over like a happy sub, and buried his nose in Akira’s hair, whimpering and whining. 

“If it weren’t so perverted I would take a picture, you two are so cute.” Tae shook her head. 

“Hey when he comes back, can we try stimulating his prostate from both sides? I don’t trust myself to try sounding and fucking him at the same time, yet.” Akira asked, bucking his hips and sounding hopeful. 

“I swear little piggy, he’s not gonna want to have sex with you for a year after today!” Tae laughed, and shook her head, even as she discarded her gloves to pull on fresh ones for the next round. Goro shivered as he heard their fresh snap. 


	3. Orgasm Denial, Akechi and Ann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Porn Star Akechi, Porn Star Ann, Cockrings, heterosexual touching for people who are gay, blowjobs, anal fingering, implied Ann/Shiho and Goro/Akira WC1701

Goro Akechi had  _ told, _ no,  _ insisted, _ that this was a bad idea, that they could take stills from more of the pretty pornography he had done. That a photoshoot was unnecessary for furthering his career when all the major American companies were clamoring after him. Especially since that meant possibly staying hard for  _ hours. _

And he wasn’t going to take Viagra! That shit was so bad for your sexual system. 

But here he was, under bright hot lights, trying hard to listen to the posing director's suggestions with Ann Takamaki, painfully hard as hell. 

“Gorgeous as always, Ann-chan!” The director shouted, a shorter man with greasy hair hanging in his face, framing her between his fingers. “Pity you’re doing gay porn, you’re a treat for any man too, damn.” 

Ann just blew him a kiss, and jutted her ass out more, but Goro could see it in the way her eyes crinkled shut and her smile stretched too big. All heterosexuals in charge of the porn industry were absolutely disgusting. He just reached up and stretched off to the side, reaching down to stroke himself, riding the edge with the clear cock ring a little too tight. He’d never worn a completely round one before, but supposedly they were easier to edit out, and Goro’s contract said he couldn't complain. 

The shoot idea was simple enough. There was a growing LGBTQIA population in Japan, where anything other than heterosexual relationships was frowned upon by the state. There was also a growing American presence in Japan, due to the growing Japanese influence in American pop culture. So both of their agents had organized a photo shoot with Ann and Goro, both openly gay and part american, to sell in one of the countries biggest porn mags in both countries in order to sell a million and make probably a billion. 

Of course when Goro called Ann to talk about it she was mildly annoyed, it was a straight porn mag after all, with just pictures of the two of them alone so it would appeal anyway, but she was in the same financial, contract bind. At least he knew he wouldn’t be alone in it. 

However he couldn’t help but be jealous. Ann was used to photoshoots, having started as a model. She didn’t have to keep her libido up either. Her girlfriend, who also doubled as her assistant was there to encourage her, play with her nipples when they wanted them hard, but otherwise she didn't have to find the will to stay turned on. 

Goro didn’t have anybody. Just a fat paycheck and the promise of a week off to sit in sweats, eat bad shit for him, and re-binge as much of featherman as he could before work called him again. Hell, maybe he’d use that paycheck to take the cute barista he’d been flirting with for several months out on a date and give him a shot. There was no way someone as single and gay as the young man was didn’t  _ know _ who Goro was, but he pretended not to know and treat him like a human being. It was refreshing. 

Maybe he’d give a fuck and them leave him in the dust. He wasn’t sure yet. 

“Akechi Goro you’re back up again!” 

_ Ugh, in more ways than one _ , Goro grimaced feeling the uncomfortable tightness around his cock, wishing he could just take the cockring off and cum all over the camera and flip it off. But he had to play  _ nice. _ He shuddered as his sensitive balls rubbed between his thighs, cock cold in air, full and tight. 

He went ahead and let himself quietly moan as he took center stage, setting up on the white blocks at the directors suggestion. He saw Ann give him a thumbs up in the corner of his eyes and he took a deep breath. 

“Alright Akechi-kun, let’s get that flirty ass shot, and show everyone your hole!” 

Akechi bent ninety, flirting and shaking his ass side to side, feeling the camera’s click in his chest. He swung a hand back to smack and make it jiggle, hearing the appreciative murmurs of the faces he couldn’t see behind the lights. Disgusting, all of them. Two hands back, he spread his cheeks, and the murmurs grew louder. He hoped some of those pathetic straights were hard. They’d never touch him. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think that dry pink would do. Can we get some lube in here? You there - hop to, open him up.” 

“What…?” Goro started, but before he knew it, a slender man with long thick hair stepped up onto the stage, bottle of lube in his hand. 

“Please let me assist you,” he said bowing ninety. 

“Ah, that won’t be necessary, I can…” Goro started. 

“Let him Akechi,” his agent called out to him. “It won’t look good in the shots to have your own lube on your hands.” There was more murmured agreement and Goro just scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Thank you Goro Akechi,” the young man said, face unreadable and professional, as he poured lube into his hands. 

“Hey one more idea - can we get some shots of him blowing you?” The director called. “Some face shots, the real you feeling good! Yeah do that!” 

_ This was not what he arranged! _ But a quick scornful glance at his agent made it apparent he couldn’t argue. His agent mouthed at him “public gangbang” and Goro sneered. He’d turned down that nasty American opportunity a few times, because it would be too much, but if Goro didn’t play nice here, then he would be up that shit creek. 

“Fine,” he grumbled.

The young man obediently sank to his knees as Goro sat on a white cloth covered block and leaned back on his elbows, his hips hanging off the edge. He shot a hotty look to the camera, more contempt and unamusement than anything, but audiences had responded they liked that little show of his bratty personality. So he kept it up, even as he felt the fingers probe his hole and put two inside immediately, too eager, a hot mouth covering his cock head. 

Goro rode the pain and let the pleasure show on his face as the cameras got closer. The young man went to work, clearly more skilled than he looked, and goro felt the need to cum push behind the cockring. 

It made him sigh and pant, letting the camera catch his face as his head went dizzy with need. In any normal porn shoot they let him come as much as he wanted, so long as he could keep up the act. But now he was in absolute hell as the young man’s tongue traced the veins, swallowing around Akechi’s cock, cleaning up the wet mess as precum leaked from his slit. The fingers in his ass grew more bold, scissoring him open, feeling out the elasticity of his rim. Goro moaned as he felt a third finger, letting it stroke right against his prostate as he spread his fingers. Akechi whined as a dry orgasm wracked through him, just growing his quickly impatient need to cum. 

“You’re amazing, amazing Akechi! Great shots!” The director called. 

_ Fuck you _ , Goro thought as he bit his lips to keep from crying out the curse as his back tightened in pain. 

“Ann let’s get you in there. His face will look so pretty and gay with your nails around his face.” The director decided. 

“Excuse me?” She said, her nice facade completely dropping. “That was not in the arrangement.” 

“It’s just part of the artistic vision, babe,” the director said with a greasy smile, “I mean no harm to your respective sexualities.” 

Goro left this opinion out of it, falling prey to the young assistant's talented finger and tongue. He wanted to drop it all, cum, and let this nightmare be over. It was torture. Pure torture. More words were exchanged but he couldn’t hear them for the snapping close up in his face. 

Before he knew it Ann’s hands had cupped his face, nails shining, messing a little in his hair and the model arranged her fingers to show off. 

“I’m sorry Goro. Are you doing okay?” She whispered for no one to hear but him and the current photographer. Goro thinks that this photographer might be okay, because he didn’t remark. Goro looked up at Ann, trying to keep her breasts out of his face, using one thumb to smooth against his cheek. It was grounding, centering. She looked like she might understand the pain he was in right now after all. 

He wanted to be Ann Takamaki’s best friend all at once. 

“Sucks. It’s okay. I’m sorry,” He murmured as the young man began to suck harder, making Goro squirm. 

“No I’m sorry, I know this probably isn’t okay.” She whispered. 

“I forgive you, it’s… a little help,” he managed, pushing his cheek into her palm, panting. She stroked a little harder and he murmured a thank you, even as the director told him to face the camera and act lewd. Wasn’t hard to do, but he hated doing it. He lost track of time, riding the edge and Ann touched him where the director told her, and the young man worked on keeping him open and leaking. 

Then, “Alright everyone back off, let’s get back to those ass shots,” the director called, and then suddenly the young man backed professionally off, leaving him dripping open and wet, as Ann’s stroking hands reluctantly left him with a head scritch and left the stage. Goro was left cold on his back, burning again by himself under the bright lights. 

“Up you come Akechi, bend over and spread em!” the director called, sounding impatient. 

Goro let out a low keen as he flipped over onto his elbows, showing off the loose and empty hole he now sported, cock purpling as the cock ring kept him from orgasming. God he just wanted the cute barista at the shop to come split him open and maybe tell him pretty words from his pretty mouth until Goro was spent and asleep. 

The cameras clicked away as he dreamed.


	4. Incest/Breathplay/Leather, Shido/Akechi a.k.a Hellship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest (which I don’t support don’t be stupid now), Non/Dub-Con since Akechi should be able to feel comfortable saying no, but he agrees, because he’s not. Anal sex, drinking, smoking, burning, choking, implied underage, child grooming, general unkindness. Shido can burn in hell for the record.   
> WC1301

Akechi wore his leather gloves for  _ daddy-dearest. _

He wore them for multiple reasons. He wore them to symbolically hide the blood on his hands. To keep his hands warm since he inherited poor circulation from his mother. To intrigue his fans. To keep his fingerprints off crime scenes when arranging them, and when analysing them later under the guise that he was fresh to it. To keep people from suspecting he was the one behind the trigger, the weapon for his father. 

He wore them because Shido fucked him harder and finished faster when he felt them on the back of his neck as Akechi held on, as they squeaked against his large glass topped, mahogany, important person desk. 

It made Goro wonder who had insulted Shido as a child that made him determined to own the biggest and best things. Several mansions full of furniture and cars he never used and never visited. Several apartments leased for his favorite whores (including Goro, which was better than his mother ever got,) big american cigars, big desks, and a big mental boat. It was pathetic really. Shido’s dick was plenty big, he’s not sure why he had to go and try to become prime minister on top of all that. What was power really other than being the person holding all the cards in the end? 

The visit had started like they all do. Rather than an encrypted phone call to make a status update, Shido asked for an official, in-person report. After hours of course so Goro didn’t get caught. Which meant code that Shido was horny for twink ass over big breasted vaginas, and Goro was his favorite toy to abuse. 

Disgusting. Goro couldn’t wait to reveal his hand and watch Shido crumble. Shido couldn’t deny how damning straight up incest was, could he? ( _ He could.)  _

Goro had not even gotten ten words out before Shido eyed him, tipped back the rest of his alcohol, and dove for Goro’s mouth. It made Goro want to throw up and he complied. It made him feel powerful as Shido gripped him without knowing who he was. 

And now Goro was ass up, face down on cool glass. His right glove squeaked as he braced himself against the desk, keeping his left arm anchored over up and above braced on Shido’s neck. It made him groan as he rubbed his head back into the soft worn leather. 

“You’re wearing the old ones,” Shido mouthed his nasty drunk breath into his ear, sinking his big cock deeper into Akechi’s ass. Akechi groaned as he stabbed at his prostate, drooling as his cock brushed, untouched, against the threatening edge of the wood desk. “What happened to the new ones I gave you money for?” 

“I… oh Shido, right there,” Akechi moaned to distract him, clenching down and making Shido grind inside him. “I … lost them on the subway,” he stammered out. 

“Tch, careless child!” Shido grunted, as he lifted Akechi’s leg and propped the knee up on the desk to slam into Akechi harder. Akechi’s own cock slapped onto the glass, pain making him quake as he took the unexpected punishment. Akechi was going to have to take it - he wasn’t about to share with Shido that he’d worn the new, unsullied pair to battle Joker, to solidify his rivalry and romantic interest in him. Akechi knew it was fruitless at this point since Akira was going to be shot in the head by himself personally, but Akechi was hoping, was dreaming that something better was out there after this hell created for himself in part by himself. He knew the thieves were up to something, Futaba wasn’t _ that  _ weird, but he wasn’t going to try and stop it. 

But he was getting distracted and that was pissing off Shido. 

“What are you thinking of, Akechi?” Shido stopped, fully buried in Akechi’s ass, making his rim and prostate throb with his heartbeat. 

“Nothing. Nothing,” he yelped, as Shido reached for the cigar, and pushed the tip into Akechi’s shoulder again. Akechi cried at the pain, not holding back because that’s what Shido  _ liked. _ He liked seeing the direct evidence of his actions; a power-high. 

“You’re a filthy liar,” he chuckled ( _ a chip off the old block _ ) before putting the burning cigar back in the ashtray, instead putting both hands around Akechi's throat. 

Akechi made a gasp for air, raising both leather bound hands to pry Shido’s hand from his throat. It was a fruitless, and still mostly for-show, struggle. Shido wouldn’t kill him, he  _ needed _ Akechi, but he knew Shido liked to pretend the child killer he’d groomed was helpless under his bloodthirsty power  _ (he was.) _

“Liars get choked, you know that,” Shido growled in Akechi’s ear, making him moan in pure pavlovian response, Shido’s hand tightening around his throat, groaning as Akechi ran the soft leather hands over his own like he was struggling. 

Akechi gurgled, air supply gone, as Shido held him up by the neck, propped up by the one knee up on the desk. And in earnest Shido started to fuck him again, just like that. He used Akechi like the ona-hole he was, pumping his hard-on in his ass. God, he was just as warm and tight as any woman, and his clean up was twice as fast and easy, since Akechi was so desperate to please. It got Shido off more than once, knowing he’d sent Akechi home with his ass full of Shido’s cum, a good hardy fountain of it, to clean up by himself. He also knew Akechi had been running around with the barista kid, and maybe possibly fucking with him too, keeping Shido a dirty secret. He sighed as he felt Akechi’s pretty leather hands start to go slack. He squeezed Akechi a little tighter before letting go just enough to let him catch his breath. 

Goro gasped for air, head somewhere between subspace and screaming in pain, as he let oxygen return to his brain. He groaned at the feeling of Shido’s cock pumping him, swelling like Shido was getting close, his own cock rubbing sweat and pre-cum against the glass. 

Goro gasped as Shido’s reprieve ended, quickly crushing his airpipe once more and fucking him roughly into the desk. Goro squeaked and squealed, hands wrapping desperately up to hold on, unable to reach the desk from the way Shido held him against his chest. It made Shido groan to feel it, the leather grasping him desperately, pleading with him to let go. But Shido didn’t have a kind bone in his body. 

Goro couldn’t take it as Shido ground his cock against his prostate and stole all his oxygen. His body released all over the desk, spraying it with his eager orgasm, falling into it as Shido dropped him. Goro fell onto the desk, hands slapping against the glass, smearing the cum, and taking desperate, deep, ragged breaths. He let his head rest against the cool glass as he tightened his ass, letting Shido use him like the toy he was, until hot cum filled him up and made Goro moan like a whore. 

It was simply what he was trained to do so Shido could get off. Goro hated him. 

Shido pulled out without care, wiped himself off, and tucked himself back into his pants while Akechi lay there like a doll. Shido gave a sharp smack to his ass, and then left the room. It was the only nice thing he did for Goro, to leave so Goro could drop to the floor and sob, angry and tired, even as he cleaned up the mess, and hoping to all hell that he was going to come out of this on top. 

He had to come out of this on top. 


	5. Lactation, Sae/Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: lactation, older woman, younger man, fondling, milking, rape mention. Based on one of my more favorite interactions in the game Degrees of Ludity. WC 2529
> 
> Part One of Three

Bailey was _crazy._ He had to be crazy, right? He ran an _orphanage,_ Goro was an _orphan,_ of course he didn’t have any money to pay him, for _christ's sake_ he was supposed to be running a non-profit! Goro hated Bailey on principle, and now he wanted to slam his face into his obnoxious desk. 

So what if Goro just turned eighteen! He wasn’t against working, but he wasn’t even done with high school! What did he mean he wouldn’t release Goro from his bullshit _protection_ , this was ridiculous. 

Of course Goro’s current ills are also founded on the fact his ass was bleeding and he was five dollars richer for it. Because a man in the street decided he looked nice. The "cutest thing I've seen all week!" And despite his protests, Goro was fucked, right there in the street, his very first time stolen carelessly by a stranger! What the fuck was wrong with this town!? At least the next one gave him some pepper spray, and it helped to have something illegal to protect himself in his pocket.

Goro tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes as he crouched in the alley. He couldn’t afford to dwell here long, he had to get moving. He was very hurt and very confused, but he needed cash quickly. At least for Bailey, and if he could make any extra, he could probably also put some aside and move away from this shit town altogether. But he knew it would take time for him to get hired someplace, and starting wages tended to be shitty, especially since he’d be in school and that would steal time from him. 

Goro stepped out of the alley and back into the street. Bailey had carelessly mentioned he could knock on doors and ask for work. Since it was Sunday, he would probably find luck at the mansions on Danube street. He had done odd gardening tasks for residents there before, and they paid him well. 

Hell, he might even be able to swing a hundred dollars _today._

He straightened himself up and did his best to clean up, and head down the street. 

The mansions here really were an understatement. Goro wondered what these assholes did to afford all this. It was irritating. All these rich assholes just a few streets over, and not _one_ of them could donate to the orphanage? Maybe foster? Maybe adopt? Maybe give kids like him a chance. 

Goro knocked on the first door. It was silent. No one home. 

Goro sped down the steps and hurried over to the next house with a huge gate, and rang the buzzer. 

Silence. No one home. 

Goro tried not to feel angry and harried. It was still early in the morning, he had plenty of time to run around town today to do odd jobs, find a job… 

He went over to the next house. This one was a little more modest, but not by much. It appeared to have the yard re-done recently, fountains shining with glittery lights, bushes trimmed to the shapes of hearts, spades, other card sort of playing themes. The stones leading up to the huge glass door were yellow, black, and red. It reminded him of that kids book he’d once read in school… Alice in Wonderland. 

If he saw a rabbit in a waistcoat he was fucking leaving. 

He knocked on the door. 

It was silent also. Goro let out a sigh, and turned to go until a grumbled voice sounds behind him. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, it is too damn early in the morning for this,” came a tired voice, and Goro turned around to see a lissome woman had answered the door. Goro would call her younger, but he wasn’t sure, with the silvery hair tumbling over one shoulder, and makeup clearly slept in, thick black wringing around her eyes. She was also rather intimidating, wearing only a thin pair of black lingerie panties, and a white button up top left open, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Hello? Can I help you?” He had been silent too long. The woman raised one eyebrow, and shifted so that she was leaning in the doorway. Whatever she did for a living - she intimidated well. 

“I’m-” Goro cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to disturb ma’am. I’ll be on my way.” Goro decided it would be in his best interest to not bother the woman further. 

“Bullshit. You had a reason, now out with it,” she commanded, Goro’s response clearly the wrong answer. 

“Oh. I’m just looking for work ma’am” Goro stated quickly, not looking to further her bad impression of him.

“Looking for work, hmmm?” She stifled a small yawn behind her hand and continued to scrutinize Goro, who didn’t feel like it would be right to leave until she dismissed him. She ran her eyes over Goro’s figure, the tight tummy, his large ass, and what looked to be a hint of a chest? 

“You’re from the orphanage two streets over yes? Bailey’s?” She asked and Goro nodded. “I figured. I was told you types come around every once in a while for scraps.” Goro bristled at that - he had some pride, it wasn’t his fault he was a poor orphan. 

“I’m Sae Niijima. And you are?” Her tone softened just a little and Goro felt a glimmer of hope. 

“I’m Goro Akechi, ma’am.” He stood up straight, trying to look like a proper adult and not the disheveled mess inside. 

“How old are you now?” She asked. 

“I just turned eighteen. I graduate from school this spring.” He answered. 

“A legal, yet high school adult, hmmm?” She smiled to herself before sighing. “Look I have most things taken care of around here… but. It’s rather hot out this morning, isn’t it?” She smiled, all teeth, and goro suddenly felt a chill down his spine like it was mid-winter. 

“Yes,” he agreed, however. “It’s going to be a little warm today.” 

“And you already look thirsty, poor thing,” she cooed, yet Goro did not feel swayed. “My chest is so heavy, last night was… well, let's say I need some personal maintenance. Take the burden from me and I’ll give you fifty dollars. Do it well and maybe a little more…” She teased the side of her shirt, flashing her heavy round breasts. 

Goro blanched. She wanted him to _drink_ from her breast!? Was everyone in town out to sexually assault him today!? But… fifty dollars. Was a lot of money, and she said _more_ if he did well. It meant there would be less he would have to do today and more he could do to properly job hunt… 

Goro steeled himself, even as the blush rose in his cheeks. He nodded and the woman lit up and laughed. At least she’d asked, and at least he’d had the option to say no. Kind of. 

“I was not expecting a yes, but alright you little pervert. Come follow me, and shut the door behind you.” She turned and walked inside, and Goro did as she asked. 

The inside was just as lavish as the outside, even if the space was smaller than normal for houses on Danube. Red velvet floors and furniture, a chandelier that took his breath away, every inch the home of a rich and modern woman. He looked at her, and saw the faint shape of yellow roses tattooed on her back and arms, doubling what no doubt was her beauty and physical attraction (when she wasn’t woken up earlier than noon.) Goro’s jealousy doubled, and he was determined to do a good job and take some of her stupid money from her. 

Sae walked into a sitting room and sat on a cushion laden sofa, pulling off her shirt with no hesitation, revealing round breasts, thick pink nipples clearly swollen. Without another word, she beckoned Goro over who tread carefully on the carpet, trying not to ruin in with his dirty sneakers. Goro moved to sit next to her and she stopped him, grabbing his hand and maneuvering him to her lap. 

Somehow he felt more exposed as he spread his legs over her thighs, than he had when the stranger ripped off his pants this morning. Goro could feel the blush spread from his face to his neck and chest. She reached up and caught one red cheek, rubbing her thumb over it before tracing the long brown locks around Goro’s face. He was trying not to breathe hard, but the uncertainty and uncomfort was setting in. Could he say no, now? 

The woman smirked as she wrapped fingers in his hair and held the back of his head. Goro knew that look. She was _waiting_ for him to pull away, like it was a game she was going to win. 

It ignited something in Goro’s belly. This whole morning had felt like losing and Goro _hated_ losing, more than anything. It was his whole life’s story. He’d lost his mother, to his father, to other orphans, to Bailey, to the stranger… It made Goro sick. It made him determined. He wasn’t going to lose to this woman who just wanted her tits milked. 

He dropped his head to her breast and took a nipple in his mouth. He shifted, felt her cradle his head to give him better access as he rolled the nipple against his tongue, hearing her sigh. Sweet, almost creamy milk leaked into Goro’s mouth. It was a heady, but unexpectedly pleasant, feeling as he pulled and lapped on her tit, the taste of her pink skin tangy with old sweat and whatever sweets she must have eaten the night before to mix with her breast milk. 

It was human instinct, it was nature. Calm filled Goro’s mind as he suckled, trying to get as much as he could as she carded through his locks and held the back of his head. Suddenly not much seemed to matter.

He distantly felt her free hand creep up his thigh. She gently touched the soft skin underneath Goro’s shorts between his thighs, before sneaking over again to pet underneath Goro’s shirt against the slight give of his stomach. It tickled a little and made Goro make a small noise as he sucked, which Sae echoed with her own moan. 

So Goro made that noise again, and he hand dropped to the waistband of his shorts. 

But the milk was slowing from her breast, even as he sucked harder, chasing the sweet taste and pleading for the calm feeling and warmth in his belly to stay. Sae pulled a little on his hair, and he reluctantly pulled away, chasing whatever lingering drops were on her breast. 

“Oh, you’re just wonderful,” Sae murmured, as she reached around and gripped the fat meat of Goro’s ass making him outright moan. He felt a tingling run through his hips as she pushed Goro’s crotch against her stomach. He whined nervously. 

God, what was _wrong_ with him? His head felt floaty, as if this woman’s breast milk was drugged somehow, making him moan like a shy whore. 

“You can do the other one too, if you’d like.” Sae teased. “You don’t have to. You’ve more than earned payment.” 

Goro didn’t question his next move as he dropped his head to her other breast and began suckling on the fleshy treat of her pink nipple. She laughed and her exploration began to grow bold. She reached under and pulled Goro’s shirt off, revealing his own perky breasts, and she pulled and rolled the nipples in her fingers. He whined and hitched as she massaged his chest, before dropping her hands and undoing the button of his shorts to push them down. 

“Oh, my. It's so tiny. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you are just adorable…” She stroked Goro’s tingling virgin penis with just one finger as he suckled, playing with the stiff couple of inches. He found himself responding quickly and whining against her breast. He was still sensitive from this morning, never having cum from his assault, but the hormones still running in his system. 

It continued for a couple minutes, making Goro buck in her lap and suck all the harder. To his great dismay the milk started to slow to a trickle and she pulled her hand away. Goro made a desperate sound, and her hand returned, even as she pulled his head away from her empty breasts, and let him settle, cushioned in between them. She started to jerk Goro in earnest, and he felt his foreskin strain at the roush treatment. He felt too good to determine if she’d ripped it, but he didn’t care. 

She gave a light squeeze and he came on her stomach. 

“Ugh, ick.” She remarked, Goro too lost in feeling to care. In an indignant move she dumped you on the couch next to her and got up to move around. Goro lay there in a daze, mouth sweet and stomach unexpectedly feeling empty as his body felt this morning’s stress make him tired. 

In a couple minutes the women returned, shirt back on and buttoned, an envelope in her hands, a smirk across her mouth. 

Goro saw her and felt like he’d lost the game somehow. But if that was payment in her hands, then did it really matter? 

“That was better than I expected honestly. Now get dressed.” She commanded and Goro hurried to comply. His mind was still a little floaty, and he was feeling like he might just go home and take a nap, even if his thin mattress wasn’t as comfy as this woman’s couch. 

She showed him to the door, and handed him the envelope. 

“You’re welcome back anytime hun,” she said, “... and I hope you'll accept my little invitation tonight as well. You’ve got potential, if you’re willing to use it.” She shut the door behind Goro, and left him to his own devices. 

The light breeze of the late morning shook him a little from the hazy state he found himself in, and he took a deep breath. He felt rattled, but not. Not bad. He didn’t feel bad for what he’d done, unlike this morning, even if he’d felt he’d lost her little game. But he’d gotten paid. How much? 

He ripped open the envelope to reveal two hundred dollars. 

_Holy shit this woman was loaded._ He’d made enough to pay Bailey! And start saving a little, if he could find a consistent source of income! Goro let out a shaky breath as he considered the other piece of paper. It was an advertisement he’d seen before - for a casino on the far east side of town. 

**The Envy Casino**

**Located on East [Redacted]**

**Owner: Sae Niijima**

**xxx-xxx**

_Holy shit._ No wonder he’d hit the jackpot. But that wasn’t all. There was something written on the back of the card, handwritten. 

_Buy a short skirt and top. Racier the better,_

_and knock on the door at back of the lobby._

_Ask for me, and there will be PLENTY more_

_where that came from, cutie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two; Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66448750), [Part Three; Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66686836)


	6. Free Use, Akechi/Phantom Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Among Us. I hate myself. Anal Sex, Fingering, Dubious Consent, Drugging, Tentacles, Egg Laying, and general monster mayhem WC1129

_ Dear [Insert Name]: _

_ You have been invited to study at  _

_ MIRA HQ! _

_ The floating space station outside POLUS! _

_ A new part of your exciting science career starts here, with all the latest  _

_ in alien tech and scientific breakthroughs. Please see the attached packet _

_ detailing all the information you will need to stay there for the next year.  _

_ We hope you enjoy your stay, and help humanity with it’s reach for the stars!  _

_ Please note that it is near ENEMY TERRITORY! If this makes you uncomfortable _

_ please let a supervisor know right away, and we can arrange a transfer. _

_ If not, then take precaution, and if you see something, SAY SOMETHING! _

_ The enemy alien race and it’s supporters are still at large.  _

_ Thank you so much for joining us at  _

_ MIRA HQ! _

Goro Akechi scanned the contents of his envelope, reading carefully over the instructions, the tasks he’d be in charge of, the scientific breakthroughs they were reaching for. He eyed especially the warning at the end. 

He polished the gleaming silver of his silencer, that the alien general of POLUS bought for him. 

Imposters? Wouldn’t be a problem. 

* * *

“Uuuhhhh, what was that about your fat juicy ass couldn’t fit in a vent?” Ren smacked a red hand against Goro’s black ass, sticking out from the vent between asteroids and the weather gage. The glass doors slid open and more voices joined Ren. Goro did his best to breathe. He just had to figure a way out of this or hold on long enough for backup. He’d built a repore with these people, surely he could get out of this? 

Goro wiggled, making his ass all the more enticing to the crew members piling in to laugh at the imposter that had been caught. 

“Please let me go, just…” Goro tried, but Ren just smacked his ass again and laughed. 

“Oh not a chance, this is too precious an opportunity,” he said. “You know I really liked you. You were clever and charming, I thought I couldn’t get luckier. But I guess it was too good to be true.” 

Despite his statement there wasn’t any trace of sadness in his voice, which confused Goro. The statement made it sound like there should have been regret there, but instead Goro could only feel excitement. To add to it, Ren’s hand lingered and started to feel up his ass, making Goro squirm harder. 

“Ren, I promise, I wasn’t… I’m not.. STOP!” Goro cried, as his pants were unbuckled and started to fall to the floor, exposing him to the room. 

“Ren, I know you were holding us off for awhile, but … are we…?” Ann said, and in his mind's eye, Goro could see her rubbing her pink gloves together, eager. 

“Yes he’d be perfect! Please Ren,” Yusuke said, blue shirt covered in paint. 

“It would be so nice, this trip has been immensely stressful,” Haru added, adjusting the oxygen pack of her purple suit. 

Ren was quiet, and Goro went still. 

“I think it would only be fair, but it’d be a shame to lose such a talented marksman. Though he’s already taken care of all the other humans on this ship so…” Ren remarked, and Goro shivered as gloved hands spread his cheeks, a single finger tracing the pink asshole. 

“C’mon Ren, we were going to toss him out the airlock tomorrow anyway, let’s at least have a little fun before we throw him,” Ryuji said, cracking yellow knuckles. 

Goro was so confused at what he was hearing. Had they known he was the imposter the whole time? And all the other humans? Were they not… was he being played? This situation made no sense, and he couldn’t piece together the pieces he’s just been handed. It didn’t help as Ren’s finger slowly inserted itself into his asshole, his mind left him in fear. What was weird was that it was thick, slippery and warm. It made him tingle. 

“Yeah, alright. Maybe if you like we can just keep him around since the secret is out.” Ren said, “Let’s go.” 

And then Goro heard the unholy shrieking and tearing of cloth and excited alien noises. 

_ Holy shit.  _

Right away he felt something bite into his spine with a guttural moan, and he shrieked, unable to fight back or see what was happening. He felt multiple slimy appendages assault his ass, smacking the cheeks, and slicking up his hole. Still others traveled over his stomach, leaving little bites, and what he was sure would be sucker marks. 

He was left in the company of aliens, and he had become their sex toy outlet. His mind started to become fuzzy, and he found himself not minding. He had defected to their side after all… and if he was being honest with himself he had been so stressed and pent up too… he really wanted to just let go… he’d be fine. This would all be fine. They could use him however they want, it would be so nice, and he’d live too. What could go wrong? 

Goro moaned, his voice echoing in the vent as slick arms, tentacles, whatever, dove for his asshole, prying him open and burying themselves inside. There were suckers all over his cock and balls, and thin whip-like appendages smacked across his ass. It was like he’d been thrust right into sex heaven. Distantly his rational brain said he was fucked and bleeding, and that his insides were being rearranged and there was no  _ way  _ he was going to live past this. 

Currently his lust-addled body and mind just moaned louder as he felt his lower half being almost completely encased by the friends and aliens he thought were crewmates, not a single scrap of him left untouched. He felt something hot and heavy being poured into his stomach, a thin something forced its warm way into his cock, and he smacked his head on the vent trying to shove his ass back into it to get more. 

Then thicker, slicker, tentacles worked their way into his ass, creating a wet affair that would put pools to shame with the amount of cum leaking out of him. They twisted and curled, and then he felt something heavy pressing through him and sticking warm and wet in his belly. His brain lit up in warning signals and he came hard, feeling himself being milked for all the ejaculate he could offer, and the warm sticky eggs coming hard and fast, making him stretch and bloat. He was going to die. He was going to  _ die _ , his mind insisted. But, what a way to go. Sure a hell of a lot better than being ejected into cold space. 

He was so fucking glad he defected to the imposters side. 


	7. The Aquarium AU (Breeding/Tentacles, Shuake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Transgender Goro Akechi, Transgender Sex, Octo!Ren, Oviposition, Egg Laying, Sexual Aphrodisiacs, Mind Links/Mind fuck, Oxygen Deprivation, Mildly Dubious Consent. Credit goes first to [ Lex/Spicycmks (link) for the lovely piece of artwork that lives rent free in my brain](https://twitter.com/spicycmks/status/1279251278724337664), AND to the rest of hornytl discussion at the time, based around aquariums, mermaids, and tentacles. To hornytl, thanks <3 WC3539
> 
> Part One of Two

It was a relief when the aquarium closed for the day. Especially during the summer. Goro kind of hated the snot nosed kids and entitled moms, the horny teenagers enjoying the low-lit areas too much, leaving their grimy prints all over the glass and trash everywhere. He supposed if they didn’t, he wouldn’t have a job, but it irked him all the same. They didn’t have the same level of respect for the sea life here that Goro and the careful curators did. All these people were good for was paying for an expensive ticket to fund the wildlife research and preservation that the aquarium was trying to accomplish. 

Goro was just the janitor, but not for long. He was studying marine biology, and after graduating in a few years, he’d be welcomed in as a junior assistant researcher. Maintenance was just a stepping stone to make enough to pay for college and have an in. It was the best a transgender orphan like him could hope for. He was already allowed to feed the fish, which was miles more trust than most lower staff earned. 

He wanted to specialize in what had been dubbed the “mermaid” department. Creatures with humanic features recently discovered as the polar ice caps melted and the globally warmer temperatures and pollution drove them from their deep underwater homes. Human face structures coated in gills and fins, distinct arms, and a variety of species. Over the last decade they’d been washing up on shores, causing man to question it’s origins. 

The aquarium had several, and Goro was so intrigued by them. But they were only showing one at the moment, the rest in recovery. 

It’s name had been dubbed ‘Ren’ based off it’s low almost purring sound, and it was a feisty species related to male octopi. 

“Yeah, yeah, you big tease, I see you.” Goro laughed, as he readied Ren’s bucket of shrimp. The fish boy danced behind the glass he’d watched Goro clean, swirling the pretty black tentacles in the water, opening his mouth to purr and chirp as Goro climbed the ladder to the top of the cage. 

He always saved Ren for last, which he knew made him hungry, but he liked Ren the most. Ren got pretty picky, pretty quick with who was and wasn’t allowed near him in the aquarium. The researchers who rescued him he would chirp for, but the researchers who’d tried to administer medicine via needles had almost gotten throttled. He didn’t seem to mind the kids that came to see him and squealed at the glass, but he didn’t much care for evenings when it was mostly adults. He also didn’t care for the maintenance and tank cleaners that stomped around in their big boots and made a lot of noise. So Goro saved him for last, took off a lot of his protective gear, and rolled up his pant legs so Ren wouldn’t be scared of him. When they first met, he was new and bitter and angry, and stomped around a lot. In training he’d been stomping around and cleaning Ren’s cage when Ren, clearly mad and still a little sick, darted out of the temporary tank and doused Goro in ink and cried. 

It startled Goro, but the sheer ridiculousness of it made him laugh, and Ren started to echo with his chirp, clearly pleased he’d made his point. So Goro adapted for him. 

He felt Ren start knocking against the roof of his cage, clicking against the complicated lock that the aquarium had given his cage (he’s managed to figure out the previous six and Goro knew it was only a matter of time before he got this one too.) Goro shooed him and dimmed the lights so only he could see the numbers and letters, and popped the top, dragging the large heavy lid back so that there was plenty of space for him and Ren. Ren chirped, pleased, and pushed his head out of the water, mouth open. 

Goro sat at the edge and dipped his bare feet into the water, reaching for a handful of shrimp and throwing them at Ren. He eagerly snapped a few out of mid air, chewing before rushing down to eat the ones that were sinking. He hummed as he ate, what researchers had decided to dub as “singing.” Like whales, or dolphins, subtone style, but on a wavelength that humans could also hear. Goro really liked hearing Ren sing. It made him feel special, knowing he was only one of three people in this whole aquarium that Ren sang for, the other two being the rescuer Sojiro, and the little green octopus that Ren was found with, still recovering from her coma in a medical tank. 

Ren popped up for more, playing splashing Goro and getting him wet. 

“Hey! Bad behavior doesn’t mean more fish Ren.” Goro said, not mad. 

Ren just gave a hearty sigh and sank back below before doing it again and laughing. Goro just sighed and held the bucket up, tipping it over Ren’s head in a shrimp shower. He let out an indignant squeal, but started chowing down, and Goro watched him dance around to snatch up his food below. It was a treat at the end of a long night shift to be with Ren. 

“I’ve heard you’ve been more of a troublemaker lately,” Goro said conversationally, even though he knew Ren didn’t quite understand him. “One of the researchers, Wakaba, said you spit up ink all over the other day when she was trying to get a better count of your suckers.” 

Ren knew the name well enough. He came up and spat a shrimp in Goro’s lap who grimaced. Ren frowned at Goro, looking at him with big gray puppy dog eyes. It made some of the researchers uneasy, but Goro liked the human-level intelligence eyes. 

“To further it, when Sae tried to help, you whacked her and left some nasty marks on her arms, from your suckers. What’d you do that for silly?” Goro asked. 

At the mention of Sae, Ren’s fins on the side of his face went flat, and he stopped humming. Goro just carefully reached for one of the fins and dragged his fingertip along it. He felt Ren shudder and melt under the touch. Gently Ren set his head in Goro’s lap and gave a great sigh, all of his limbs and thick black tentacles dropping into the water. 

It was quiet for a minute as both enjoyed the peace of the other’s company. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you by mentioning them.” Goro said quietly, “You’re a good boy, they’re trying to help you. Your temperature has been up, and you’ve more aggressive towards the visitors. We’re just here to help you.” 

At “good boy,” Ren picked back up purring, and he lifted himself more out of the water, so that his torso was stretched along Goro’s lap. Well, that was new, usually Ren kept himself mostly in the water. The octopus stretched like a cat, and wiggled his now full belly at Goro. All at once he watched Ren flush red, igniting his scales so they were shining like little flecks of campfire sparks, and Goro could feel the heat in his lap. 

Was this that weird temperature spike that Wakaba had been talking about? 

Ren wiggled his belly again, and Goro carefully smoothed his hand along it, and Ren purred loudly. Was he a cat or a fish? Goro chuckled. He started to pet in earnest, astonished at the warmth. A part of him itched to reach for his phone and alert his manager to get a researcher over asap. But. The larger part of him said that if he left, Ren might stop. Ren might not trust him again, and he looked so happy right now, head tipped back, the edges of the strange mop of hair dragging along the water. 

He could quietly report any weird behavior to Wakaba in the morning, at the intersection of their shifts. 

Goro reached a little lower, where the squirming tentacles were twining, Ren’s purring pitching lower and lower. Goro didn’t feel any threat from Ren, and clearly Ren was feeling something, chirping and singing in Goro’s lap. He smoothed one finger along the tentacle closest to him, about the third from center. He was surprised to feel it was just as squishy as he imagined, but soft, like warm leather, or velvet, but wet and not furry? It was a little hard to describe. He liked it. 

Ren shot up out of the water, and wound his arms around Goro’s neck. 

Goro pulled both hands back to look at the creature staring him in the face. Goro started to panic a little bit now. Ren was acting weird, and Goro didn’t have any of his protection gear on him. Ren’s mouth was open, inches from his face, sharp teeth and panting tongue as he stared at Goro and _whined_. 

_What the fuck_ , Goro thought. He didn’t move, and he didn’t dare breath. 

Gently Ren shook his head, and closed his mouth, before pressing it against Goro’s cheek. He did it and held it there, before leaning back and doing it again. Goro’s wracked his brain trying to understand what Ren was doing. Was he… kissing him? A tongue on his cheek and the press of a mouth again made it seem like the most likely option. He felt Ren’s tentacles entwine and writhe along the edges of his legs, letting Goro feel his silky smooth skin as he tangled him up. Goro decided maybe it would be best to try and get Ren to calm down again, and he reached his arm carefully around Ren’s burning back, reaching the other hand up to drag gently along the tip of his ear fin, where Ren liked. 

Ren went utterly still, and Goro made a soft shushing sound. Then Ren growled. 

Goro yelped and barely grabbed a mouthful of air before Ren grabbed and submerged them both underwater. 

Oh Goro was so _fucked._

Goro felt the tentacles wrap tightly around his torso, Ren’s suckers gently clinging to the exposed skin of his floating shirt, tugging at his pants. Just what was the octopus trying to pull? Goro tugged, trying to swim up and away, but it occurred to him just how strong Ren was as the tentacles and his own arms pinned Goro from swimming. 

Ren got right in Goro’s face, and Goro tried to see and to plead with his weird fish friend. He had been so kind to Goro so what was happening. How much could he understand of what was happening to Goro? How much did Goro understand what the hell was happening with Ren? 

He could make out his face. It was almost - pleading too. But Goro’s oxygen supply was rapidly dwindling, and he was going to pass out and drown. He felt something against his face, and realized Ren’s mouth was against his. Goro let out an involuntary gasp as Ren bit him just below his jaw. Water started to flood into Goro’s lungs. Ren sealed his mouth over Goro’s. 

And suddenly he had oxygen. He gasped and breathed through his mouth finding that Ren was still attached to him, breathing into him. Goro fought and Ren freed his arms, only to find Goro wrapping his arms around Ren's neck, to make sure Ren didn’t let go and let him drown. 

Goro could feel a new rush of heat and rumbling against his torso. It burned his stomach, clear through his binder. Making the cold water feel like a hot tub around him. Now that he could focus a little bit, he could feel that Ren had basically shredded his pants, and the toothy tentacles were winding, feeling, stroking along his legs, sneaking around and tearing the cloth more to get access to Goro’s body, Ren’s limbs burning him wherever he touched. He could start to feel it in his head, in his blood, the same heat he felt on Ren earlier pouring into him, as his nostrils registered the heavy metal scent; blood from his neck. 

Ren started to sing for him again. Goro felt himself drifting into it, humming pleased and easing into Ren’s touches. He felt good. He liked swimming, he liked being wet, he liked being with Ren. His one bright spot in an otherwise dark and tedious life. He liked Ren more than he maybe should. 

_Me too. I like Goro more than I probably should too._

Goro didn’t react to the words that shifted into his mind. He didn’t mind that the singing became less sounds and more words. Words directed at him, how pretty he was, how funny he was, how much he made Ren laugh, how special he treated Ren. Goro decided he liked the way Ren said “Goro.”

_Say my name again._

_Goro._ Little bubbles flitted from Ren’s gills, the way that they always did when Goro was around. _Oh,_ Goro thought distantly, _he’s been saying my name. He’s been saying my name when I’m around. That’s what those bubbles are._

What was left of Goro’s rationality said that he was making more scientific discoveries than many of the researchers had been able to make in the past year of Ren being here at the aquarium. More of it said that Ren’s recent behavior might be indicative of a mating response. That Goro should pull away because he was about to fuck up a lot of research. 

Ren’s burning warm tentacles instead wrested away the rest of his pants, and slicked themselves over his slit and he moaned into Ren’s mouth as Ren’s compliments flooded his brain. He wound his arms tighter around Ren’s shoulders, digging nails in, as the mess of Ren’s anatomy wrapped around his bare bottom half and startled to push and wiggle their way into Goro’s slick hot hole. 

_Goro is pretty, and will make a pretty mate. I love pretty Goro and his nice touches, and his good food, and rough hands…_

Goro just moaned more and pleaded for Ren as hard as his mind could push. He felt himself give in between his legs, and in one wet push Ren had him filled, thicker than anything Goro had ever taken, making his eyes roll back as he felt Ren push even harder, hard enough it started to hurt. 

_Can’t. Can’t no space Ren, hurts, hurts._

_No, don’t want it to hurt. Goro shouldn’t hurt, Ann said to be soft, mating should be soft._

The pushing lessened and Goro felt water leak between Ren’s and his lips. He took a lungful of air as Ren leaned back. He felt his gills push against his arms, like Ren was gasping. Goro tried to relax, letting himself converse as much oxygen as he could. Without Ren’s mouth, more of Goro’s mind returned, and he realized that he was in a very sticky situation. 

Seeing Ren mate and exhibit this behavior would answer so many questions that he hadn’t given researchers a chance to discover about his species. And here Goro was, having done _something_ to win Ren’s affection, and Ren wanted to mate with _him…_

Goro was _so, so, so_ fucked, and _so, so_ fired. 

Ren gave that soft whine again, and pushed his mouth against Goro, letting Goro breath again, and words once again being sung and moaned just for Goro to hear. 

_Goro, Goro, I need Goro, I want Goro, I want Goro’s pretty tummy full of me, please, please I need to push, I don’t-_ Ren shook clearly conflicted as Goro just moaned and the continually twisting tentacle in his sex, the sucker’s texture driving him insane. He spread his legs a little wider in the mess, and felt two thinner tentacles dive into him to add to the mess. He’d never felt better, heat settling low in his stomach, moaning at Ren’s gentle touches and squirmy thrusting. Something tickled him deeper than he’d ever felt before, and he bucked into the feeling, his rationale sinking into the depths of the tank. 

Ren’s two smaller tentacles were stroking and sinking into his cervix and it made Goro shake with the weird invasion. It didn’t hurt, but it felt confusing and deep, like his brain knew that something wasn’t supposed to be there. He could feel Ren’s main tentacle twisting against his g-spot, the rest of his appendages massaging and kneading along his outer lips and playing with his t-dick. 

_Good Goro, soft, good?_ Ren was asking, holding him close. 

_God, good Ren, good, Ren, please, push, good,_ Goro fought against the heat in his head to respond. 

Ren obediently pushed just a little harder and Goro came hard. Ren took the opportunity, and Goro felt something give inside him to let Ren deeper inside him. _Pff, oh fuck that’s probably going to screw me up,_ Goro thought. Ren just pushed, probably unsure of what Goro meant. He dug a little deeper and Goro just moaned and gasped for air from Ren. 

Ren gave a responding moan, something that sounded like “ _finally.”_ And then a new sensation lit up Goro’s over sensitive nerves, something that felt like a rock widening his opening, pushing through him and then landing heavily in his abdomen. 

Right. Normal octopi were egg layers. Why should Goro have expected any different.

Ren pushed another, singing and warbling his own orgasmic delight, _pretty goro, pretty mate, pretty goro, goro makes me feel good, i can’t wait to see these ones, they’ll be pretty and kind and all Goro’s and Goro is all mine._ Goro tried to keep count, but the eggs were coming faster, right behind each other, making his lower stomach tight, aching. But whatever was in Ren’s bite was making him feel good, floaty. 

_All yours,_ Goro thought back, _Ren is so good to me._ Without prompt Goro came again around him, and Ren’s song just became moaning as he pushed his clutch into Goro's warm, warm stomach. Goro could feel Ren petting his stomach, like Goro had pet him earlier, and now all of Ren’s actions the past couple days made sense. Ren wanted a mate, had chosen a mate, and was waiting for the right time. God, he was so smart. This was no animal that the scientists were messing with, it was _Goro’s mate,_ a song singing through Goro’s bones.

There was a sudden slow, and Goro could feel the eggs finally stopping. He gasped, trying to calm down, trying to keep oxygen even as he felt Ren struggle to keep his. He took a lungful of air as Ren wiggled back, and then everything started to retreat from Goro. He felt a slick pull from below, making him shiver with echoes of orgasm, but without Ren to help him, his vision was going dark, his strength from staying underwater exhausted. 

The last thing he registered was Ren wrapping his arms around him, and hauling him to the surface. 

* * *

“Don’t wake him, it’s not necessary we got most everything on camera,” he heard Wakaba say in a hushed yell. 

“But his first hand experience will be undoubtedly valuable,” said another voice. Sae. Maybe. Goro still felt like he had water clogging his ears. 

“In time. For now, let’s get Ren sedated. He’s going to break the glass, and we will have a much larger problem on our hand,” Wakakba argued. 

“I knew I should have never let you lot hold him here! That creature has human level intelligence and we’re keeping it in a cage. For fucks sake no wonder he’s always mad.” Sojiro. 

“Well taking his mate away from him as soon as the process was done probably isn’t helping,” Wakaba admitted.

“What’s the plan Wakakaba?” Sae insisted. “You’ve kept us mostly in the dark, letting this poor boy be bait for the past several months to get Ren to act out of the normal, and now that the WORST possible outcome has happened, what are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry there’s a plan. We’ve got a habitat set up plan we need to act on, where they both can…” 

Goro faded back out, processing what he’d heard. He was an idiot to forget that a billion cameras and research equipment and etc. were all strapped to Ren’s tank. And to be honest - he wasn’t surprised to learn that they had been letting him interact with Ren that way. In a world where Goro actually used his brain he would have realized sooner that they were watching his visits with Ren the whole time, taking data learning new things. He hoped they appreciated the fuck ton of data they got today. He hoped they were kind to Ren; Goro would be upset if their places were switched. 

He moved his hand to his stomach, distended and full. He could feel the harsh bite on his neck Ren had given. He was aware his movement made the room go hush as they watched him. But Goro decided to pull a ‘Ren’ and withhold his info from them for now, and go back to sleep, a little bit love drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two; Chapter 27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66646585)


	8. Casting Couch/Bukkake, Akechi/Mobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Idol Goro, Dubious Consent, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Gangbang, etc. Being used and pretty problematic. WC700 short and ... sweet...

Goro Akechi was a superstar. Top of the charts idol, dancer extraordinaire, a seeming less endless well of talents. There wasn’t a girl that didn’t wish he would sell his spit in a bottle, so that they could be a little closer to the man that adorned their walls, infiltrated every aspect of their phones and devices, who they listened to and watched to fulfill their romantic fantastical desires. 

If only they knew the truth, 

“Open your mouth, Goro, yeah. Give me that wet tongue,” the fat man asked, shoving his cock in Goro face. 

Goro opened obediently, taking another man at his “private” concert at Backstage Tokyo, moaning and sighing as the dirty cock filled his throat. He held tight to the couch, the mob kindly letting him use his hands as another large cock ravaged his asshole, flipping the coattails of his barely-there lewd bunny outfit up to get a better look at his round ass. 

The crowd around him murmured their appreciation at his body as it was twisted and used, making good use of his dancer flexibility. Fun fact, if a younger actor is in part sold to the public because of their looks, there is probably something hinky happening behind closed doors. 

Goro was no exception. 

A penniless orphan, with a deceased prostitute mother, left to wander Tokyo when he was kicked from school for being unable to afford tuition when they pulled his scholarship based on the “faults in his background.” But weren’t the talent scouts in Shinjuku just the greatest for helping the lost young person discover talents and use them? 

Goro moaned as his nose was smooshed into the man’s stomach. He was pulled back for a brief second and he felt something wet drop onto his forehead. A cursory glance up let him know that a man had crawled on top of him and was cumming in his hair. 

The next shot hit his nose. 

The man above him high fived his friend and pulled from Goro’s mouth, jerking himself off quickly. Goro held out his tongue and was gifted with the man’s cum, thick and sludgy and salty across his lips. 

He was pulled away, resting with his ass full on the couch. The man didn’t stop pounding him, lifting his legs by the knees so everyone could see his caged cock and spread ass.

“Oh gods yes, we’re going to make millions with this casting couch video Goro baby,” One man shouted from behind his camera, cock in hand as he approached Goro, to join the band of men who were starting to come closer, wanting to come all over his pretty face. He lost count of the dicks jerking over him, just panting open mouthed and whining, begging for their cum. 

The first splash got on his chest, but the next caught his chin, and higher into his mouth. A cock running on his cheek watched his cum leak out over his mouth down his neck. Another claimed his forehead. And then they were all coming so hard and fast, Goro had to close his eyes and svor the feeling of being coated. Claimed. Useful. 

_ You’re so useful Goro! Surely you could prove your use by getting me off, hmmm?  _ Goro remembered his first producer, his first concert. True colors showing, that he was going to sell not just music but sex as well. He had been so angry. 

He was pretty sure this was that same couch. 

He swallowed, feeling one eye still clear so that he could open his eye and see the mess that the mob had made of his face and torso, cum leaking from his ass. He felt gross, he felt good, the two dizzying inside his head of what he wanted and who he had become.

“What do we say Akechi?” The man with the camera laughed, coming in for a close-up, gesturing for Akechi to tilt his head and be cute. 

So he did. He tilted his head, tongue between his big pink lips, two fingers for peace as he winked. 

“Thanks for coming to my concert! It makes me happy,” Goro giggled, cum covered face proud and happy for the camera.


	9. Pegging/Selfcest, Shuake and FemShuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Foursome, I Believe in Female Supremacy (joke but also), Bottom!Goro and Bottom!Fem!Goro, but Heterosexual Sex with cismaleGoro on top/bottom and cisfemaleGoro on bottom/top... It’s weird shit alright? It filled a many very niche ideas for me but might upset other people. Creampie, Anal, Vaginal, Stacking, Double Penetration in two holes. WC2061
> 
> Note: Ren is Fem!Joker, Akira is male!Joker, Goro is fem!Goro Akechi, Akechi is male!Goro Akechi. K.

There was something about the velvet room for a trickster that made them feel like anything was possible. Like if you concentrated your cognition hard enough, whatever it was you wanted you could receive. That's how tricksters often spoke about awakening new personas, ones that weren't just shadows turned aware in the metaverse. 

That's how Akira described it anyways. 

Goro never really got it, or got the chance. Truth be told, he never felt like he needed to; he knew what he was doing without some old guy and little blue person giving him instruction, plus Loki and Robin Hood were enough to nearly succeed. At the time. So he never really visited. All he knew is that while the Velvet Room was nice, sometimes some weird shit happened there. 

Namely, the timely appearance of the female, alternate universe version of themselves, Ren and Goro Akechi-chan. Into the same interdimensional space. 

And the weird shit didn't stop there when Igor suggested that they all get to know each other. 

"You sound just like Goro-chan, Akechi! Won't you coo for me?" Ren said and she gave a hard thrust with the strap-on. 

Akechi moaned as she nailed his prostate, hearing her laugh behind him. Ren was definitely more sadistic than Akira, as she pushed her hips to dig the dildo into his insides. She reached her pretty fingers around his torso to tweak his nipples, making his embarrassing noises jump an octave. She kissed the back of his neck where his hair was tied up, heavy breasts pressing into his back. 

Below him the female version of himself shuddered and squeaked as she received similar treatment. Akira thrust in and out of her ass, handling her breasts and reaching down occasionally to join Akechi's tongue. He used the momentum of Ren's thrusting to dig his tongue into his counterpart's pussy, dutifully sucking the folds and teasing the clit like he'd heard the other lesbians among the phantom thieves mention.

It wasn't as gross as he'd thought it would be, since he'd never had interest in it before. Maybe just because the person he was eating out was essentially himself. Maybe it was also the satisfaction that he gave lower, where she was connected to his boyfriend, to trace and tease them both around her ass and suck his balls too to hear him groan and thrust harder. 

"You're so tight Goro-chan. So good and pretty just for me." Akechi heard Akira mutter, and it made him moan, the compliment striking across his heart too. He knew  _ rationally  _ that this should be making him jealous and grossed out, being gay and seeing Akira fuck a female someone else. But he couldn't find anything other than sexual appreciation for the woman at his back, fondness for himself below him, and the burning love for Akira on top of it all. 

Maybe that said something about fate and attraction, even in a parallel universe, or whatever. Maybe it meant he was just a sick fuck. 

Ren started to really rail his ass, and he didn't care anymore. 

"Oh fuck, harder, please Ren." Akechi whimpered and shoved himself back into the huge red dildo rearranging his insides. 

"It's, oh damn… it's good to know that Goro Akechi is a whore as a male too," Ren groaned and she pulled his hair to lift his head back so he didn't ram his teeth into Goro. Ren pulled his hips into her and made Akechi buck, his own cock aching with need. 

"Please, oh fuck… Akechi please don't stop… please!" Goro squirmed and pleaded below him, trying to hold on as Akira fucked her faster. 

"You're so needy Goro," Ren gasped in Akechi's ear. "What filling your ass isn't enough?" 

"No Ren… Ren please I need…" Goro gasped and flexed letting Akira push her all the way down on his cock, flicking quick fingers over her clit. She screamed and struggled, leaking more beneath Akechi. 

It was intoxicating to watch her. Goro was no wimp, clearly sharing his same history and scars. Her hips were bigger (and her ass which did make him a little jealous), her shape rounder, face and chin more filled out and softer. But her eyes had the same hard line. A unique trust that told him her Joker had reached her too. And even though she was the bottom most totem pole of this insane foursome,the confidence in her moans and movements conveyed confidence that she was exactly where she wanted to be. It showed the trust in Akira's arms, the plead as she traced manicured perfect nails down her thighs and opened them wider to Akechi and Akira. 

"It's a little weird right," Ren whispered in his ear, biting the lobe. "Like fucking in front of a mirror, but better." 

"Yeah," Akechi agreed. 

"You want more don't you?" She suggested. 

"...Yeah." Akechi agreedl, and he heard Ren hum in amusement. 

“You above fucking yourself? Practicing a little self-love?” She asked. 

Akechi was going to lose his entire shit. He hadn’t ever really wanted to fuck someone before. Along those same lines he’d never thought he’d get a chance. He knew he was gay early, and the only other human being in the world he ever made an effort to be with was a hard top. He enjoyed being on the bottom. It worked out pretty alright. 

But now as Ren backed off a bit to let him breath and let him think, curiosity burned in his mind. His cock was still hard and aching. Goro below him had her hands on her plump, pink tits, and Akira was watching Ren. Silently, without a word between the two, Akira reached down and spread Goro’s pussy and thighs open and she keened. Then Ren started to push forward making Akechi crawl forward. 

Akechi gave a desperate look at Goro’s face, and they made eye contact.  _ Oh. _ He felt it, like a tug in his lungs, that he recognized and understood almost exactly what she was thinking. And there was nothing but a resounding yes sounding through her, and echoing in him. 

Maybe he had been thinking too much since they’d come back from Akihabara. 

He crawled up willingly, biting and leaving kisses at all the sensitive spots Akira liked to leave on him: on both hips, that spot right between them, below the belly button, reaching up to nose along the line of the tummy before arriving at her tits. Her hands reached into his hair, pulling the hair tie and tangling into his hair to hold his head. She guided him and he sucked a nipple into his mouth and rolled it around, moaning at the taste of soft flesh. Her legs were moved by both Jokers so that they came around his midsection. Her girlfriend placed kisses where she could reach, making Goro twitch and grab Akechi’s hair harder. 

Ren was clearly impatient and shoved him forward so that they were face to face, and his cock was square above her snatch. He felt something warm bubble up in his stomach as Ren thrust, making him catch and get wet against her. 

He was kind of expecting to have to safeword out at this point. He was more turned on than ever. 

“Please Akechi,” Goro whispered. “It’s just … well it’s just me, but it’s just you. Please fill me. Please?” She whined and pushed her mouth against his, and he felt Akira reach for his cock at the same time Ren pushed, and he let it happen. He pushed into her plush lips and sank into her heat. Her tongue teased in between his lips, and he opened willingingly and his own whine sounded just like hers. He opened his eyes and saw her watching back. 

Yeah. Like fucking a much hotter, wet, mirror. 

Ren picked back up her pace, shoving into him, and making him shove into Goro in turn. They gasped as Akechi’s cock pushed deep, opening up Goro, and leaked into Akira below. Akira thrust too, and Goro gasped to feel it against him through the thin wall between them. Goro started to drool into their kiss, unable to keep it in and biting Akechi’s mouth in between gasps. 

“I’m so fucking full, oh gods, so fucking full…” She rolled her head back, giving Akechi the full view of her blissed out face. 

“How’s she feel, Akechi?” Akira asked. 

“Tight, warm, good, fuck, shit, good…” He moaned quickly, almost unable to breathe between Goro’s mouth and Ren’s thrusting into them. Goro was tight, hot, like nothing he’d ever had the chance to feel. He shuddered as she gushed around him, squeezing impossibly tighter. If Akira’s experience with his last relationships stood true, then he said with the exception of liquid, ass and pussy were about the same. If that was the case, then no wonder Akira was looking for any available chance to jump and fuck him out of his bones. 

He distantly saw the high-five between Jokers over his shoulder, and then they started to really go at it. 

Goro’s pace was not his own but Ren’s and Ren went at his ass like a rabbit, making him bury his cock into Goro’s pussy, pushing right against her g-spot. She would alternate between kissing him, and leaning her head into Akira’s shoulder, trying to catch her breath between orgasms. She was so sensitive and Akechi could appreciate it. 

He was clenching hard on his orgasm, whimpering, also struggling to breathe. 

Ren gave a hard thrust making him see stars at the same time as Akira shoved, absolutely crushing his cock and he barely gasped out a warning. 

“Close, please, I’m close, I can’t…” he gasped, trying to pull out, only for Akira and Ren to coordinate again and trap him there. He bit back a scream, and Goro guided his head back to his mouth to kiss him. 

Maybe he was at the very bottom of this stupid foursome. 

“Cum inside me, please, you’ll like it, you like it, I like it, please, please, please…” she begged against his mouth, and Goro let go, pulling from Ren to try and shove himself as deep as possible, listening to Goro orgasm again, tightening and milking his cock for all it’s cum. She tasted like him, like bitter coffee and breath mints, and felt like him as she swore into his mouth. Rne and Akira kept the pace up, over stimulating both of them, and thoughts fled from Goro’s mind as he stayed warm and wet between her legs. 

It was like thinking through TV static, and Akechi stopped trying to achieve it, letting his tops handle his body until everyone was satisfied. 

The world returned when Ren moaned and left one last bite in his shoulder before dropping him, making Akechi land square into Akira’s chest, as she shifted and fell to the side, wrapping into her girlfriend’s back. 

Akechi looked up into Akira’s eyes, which were tired and twinkling. 

“Have fun?” He asked simply, and Akechi couldn’t find it in him to be snarky, just nodding and reaching for a kiss, which Akira granted him. Akechi didn’t push for more, instead dropping his head to settle down, and turning his head to the side to see the lesbians. 

Goro seemed to be equally blissed out, enjoying the soothing touches Ren made along her sides, head turned so she could observe him and Akira. Akira scratched along his back, and he sighed, in echo as Ren soothed across her stomach. 

A nasty thought crossed his brain. 

“You’re on birth control right?” Akechi asked, and everyone laughed. It was starting to become disconcerting again, hearing himself but not himself, and hearing Akira, but not Akira. 

“Yeah. Yeah you’re good,” she answered. “You really thought I would be so stupid?” 

“I don’t know if we consider our track record, I kind of am,” Goro said in full honesty. 

“I guess you’re not wrong. But trust me it’ll be fine,” she waved a hand, and relaxed back into her girlfriend. 

“Good, because I don’t want to know if the result of whatever-the-fuck just happened is advanced cloning or monster creation.” Goro shook his head, and felt Akira just chuckle below him at his ridiculousness. 

And then fingers were carding through his hair, exhaustion lined his bones, and he fell asleep. 


	10. Mommy and Daddy/Somnophilia/Scissoring, Kohai!Goro Shuake plus Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public Sex, Kohai Goro, Sex Toys, Threesome M/M/F, Consensual Drugging, Tiny Cock, Hand Job, Edging WC2472

“Akira, you’re friendly with Goro, right?” Kawakami asked, as they passed each other on the third floor. Akira was headed to the roof to help Haru with her garden. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“I don’t mean to be a bother - but can you go check up on him, and help him home if need be? I think he’s sick.” Kawakami shrugged her shoulders. 

“Where is he?” Akira asked. “He seemed fine at lunch.” 

“I thought so too, but he fell asleep in his last class this afternoon, which is really unlike him,” Kawakami said. “He looked a little feverish also, and since the school nurse already went home, I let him sleep, and thought I’d track down his sister, but she’s fled somewhere.” 

“I see. Well I’ll go get him then.” Akira pushed his glasses up his nose, and flashed Kawakami his disarming gentlemen smile. He hated to use it on her, but she saw her faint blush and knew he was in the clear. 

“Thank you Akira-kun, I appreciate it,” she answered, and fled into her office. 

Akira turned to go up to the roof, and opened the creaky door. It immediately alerted Haru, and she turned away from where she was planting and smiled at Akira. 

“Hi Akira-kun! You’re a little late,” she stood and reached over to where there were baby wipes, and started to clean the dirt off her hands. “Are you here to help me with the carrots?” 

“That was the plan, but it seems Goro is ill, and I might have to take him home.” Akira commented. 

“Oh dear… do you want me to come with you?” Haru asked. 

“If you want, it might be nice to have a second pair of hands,” Akira suggested. 

“Alright, let’s go make sure he’s alright then.” Haru dusted the dirt off her track uniform, and they moved to go to Goro’s classroom. 

The school was already mostly empty since it was Saturday afternoon, and all the teachers were in a meeting on the first floor. The timing was perfect, but not like this would take very long. 

Akira took a deep breath, trying not to get too excited. Today had been a set-up, and it was going beautifully. Something that Goro wanted to try, and Akira was more than open to any ideas his adorable, dirty-minded, kohai came up with. What surprised him more is the timid suggestion Haru join, and her ready agreement. He was a  _ little _ concerned, seeing as things had been a little tight between them since they caught Goro trying to sabotage her father’s palace. But he would be there to mediate, so. It should be fine. 

Simply put, Goro was wondering what stress and being asleep would make him say during sex. What’s more stressful than knowing you fell asleep in public? So a heavier dose of melatonin sleeping pills from Akira at lunch, and a gullible Kawakami for a last class Goro was passing with passing colors, and it would be game time, but safe enough that they wouldn’t get caught. 

sleeping at his desk made Akira drool. 

His cheeks were a little flushed, his breathing deep and even, cheek cushioned on the cute ponytail, whose band was quickly slipping from the silky hair. 

“He is so adorable,” Haru cooed, reaching over to smooth a piece of hair behind his ear. “I almost feel bad, but…” 

“I don’t think we’d ever get this chance again if we just took him home. He’s so cute when he’s mad though.” Akira commented, reaching to trace his thumb over his kohai’s bottom lip. He pushed and felt Goro exhale, a whine leaving his mouth, tongue moving to give him a tiny lick.

_ Holy shit. _

“Akira do you hear that?” Haru said, tracing careful fingers down Goro’s back where his shirt was coming untucked from his shorts, his suspenders clearly loosened to be more comfortable as he settled against his desk. 

Akira could hear it now, and it made him hard as hell. He  _ knew _ that one of his vibrators was missing, and he had just attributed it to rolling under the bed where he couldn’t see it. It was the near-silent black one after all. But now he was reaching down Goro’s pants, petting his way between his cushy ass cheeks, and sure enough, sitting in his pretty pink hole was the missing vibrator. Akira wanted to see it. 

“When would he have had time to turn it on and not get caught?” Haru asked, cheeks flushed red as she watched Akira fondle Goro. 

“I don’t know, but he’s such a good little kohai for me, aren’t you Goro?” Akira moaned in Goro’s ear, as he pushed the vibrator up to its highest setting, impatient, to hear Goro let out a whine in his sleep. The boy bucked his hips, and Akira’s cock was so hard he could drill a hole through a mountain. 

“Help me get him in my lap, Haru.” Akira asked and moved around to lift Goro by the armpits, and Haru lifted him like a bag of dirt behind the knees to the ground. It was hotter than Akira thought, to feel his normally stiff or squirming kohai, trusting and limp in his hold. It felt good as his back and head settled against his chest, just low enough Akira could bend down to smell his hair, feel him breath, feel him twist in want he wasn’t conscious for. Akira slipped the suspenders from his shoulders, shoving his pants down to free Goro’s ass so it sat against his own cock pulled from the zipper of his pants, exposing Goro’s own hard cock to the air. 

He heard Haru’s breath hitch, and he looked up, expecting to see her shy, probably double-thinking or waiting for permission. 

Instead he saw Haru with a hand already under her own shirt, hand hovering over the little cock presented to her, mouth open in want. She looked up at once at Akira, and  _ then _ he saw the hesitation. Her hand drew back a little, rocking on her knees. 

“I’m … I know I was invited, but I didn’t think he would be this… tempting. I wanted to…” Haru seemed to struggle for words. Akira knew her confliction. She just wanted to take Goro up on his offer to be vulnerable for her, but Akira knew first hand how irresistible the team’s kohai was. It was what got Goro so far in the first place to almost become their traitor. Akira knew in her quiet ruthlessness that she wanted to hurt him the way she’d been hurt. But as he watched conflict cross her face, Akira knew that her stance on Goro’s character was changing, hopefully for the better. Or the kinkier. Honestly Akira didn’t care if it helped to clear any of the tension in the air that hovered thick around the thieves right now. 

Akira reached down and finished removing Goro’s pants, spreading his legs like an invitation while Haru watched, her breath coming faster as she continued to mess underneath her own shirt. Her gaze flicked back up to Akira who just nodded at her. She moved in between Goro’s legs, her determination set on her face, setting her fingers on Goro’s hot couple of inches. 

His reaction was instant, a high keening leaving Goro’s mouth, drool leaking from his mouth as Haru stroked his cock. Akira watched his breath come quicker, concerned he was awake, but the limp arms and wriggling back led him to believe Goro really was out. Haru felt her way down, squishing his balls between her fingers, and Akira took the opportunity to grab his hips tight enough to bruise, flexing between the soft cheeks of his ass to shift the vibrator against Goro’s hole. 

“Da… oh. Oh!” Goro whined and Akira reached careful fingers between them to turn off the vibrator and set it aside. It would be easier to get to Goro’s prostate with his fingers, and he craved feeling him flex around him. He sunk two right into his tight heat and heard Goro moan, breathy and needy. Goro bucked into Haru’s hold, and Akira watched as delight twisted in her eyes. Akira spread his fingers, scissoring him open a little wider, and letting him wiggle his hips. Akira twisted and stroked his sweet spot, and Goro started to thrash and sing. . 

“Daddy, please... no, please…” Goro gasped and Akira groaned, rutting harder against his back and he saw Haru grip tight around the base of his cock just increasing his needy whimpers. 

“Oh, wow,” Haru said, as she released and continued to tease the little cock. It was shiny and red and wet at the tip, and Akira moved one hand to join Haru in gentle teases and touches, just enough stimulation to keep Goro wanting, but not enough to get him off. He kept up the relentless scissoring and stroking inside his ass. 

“I can see why you like him so much,” Haru said, “He’s almost unbearably honest like this.” She pushed Goro’s shirt up, revealing puffy pink nipples, and she cooed as she reached for them with both hands, leaving Akira to tend to his cock and prostate. As Haru began to explore Goro’s chest, Goro started to plead in his sleep. 

“Daddy, please harder… harder… Mommy more…” Goro threw his head back into Akira’s chest, and Haru giggled as she tended to his needs. She gave both nipples a harsh pinch, and Goro ground into Akira, only serving to wind him up higher as he thrashed forward into Haru. 

Goro let out a long low groan, struggling against where Akira’s hands were holding his cock tight from cumming. It was like magic was sparking before Akira’s eyes as he saw something in Haru soften towards Goro, but at the same time, her determination strengthened as she stroked along his chest and tummy, tickling his sides, making him whimper as she pinched and groped his skin. Haru leaned in close, fingers never leaving his chest, as she brought gentle lips to Goro’s own, pressing lightly before pulling back.

Goro’s eyes fluttered open at Haru’s gentle touch. 

They were still hazy and wet from sleep, trying to focus on Haru’s face, face twisting as she gave a harsh tweak to each nipple. 

“Mommy…” he gasped quietly, “Mommy please let me cum. Tell Daddy to let go.” He asked, cries hitching his breath and Akira jerked him slow, before circling his cock tight, shaking from where Haru flicked his perfect pink tits. 

“Not until we’re done, darling,” Haru answered, and it took Akira by surprise. But then again, what about Haru didn’t? 

He should have guessed she’d fall easily into a dom role. 

“Mommy please it hurts... Daddy it hurts,” Goro whined. 

“You’ll have to be more specific, honey,” Akira whispered in his ear, pressing gentles kisses behind it. “What hurts?” 

“My cock hurts... I want to cum, please...I’m so tired...” Goro gasped as Akira released, just to stroke him lightly, yawning and feeling himself involuntarily relax, only to stiffen as Haru stroked over his chest and belly. 

“What do you think, Haru? Has he had enough?” Akira asked. 

Haru thought a moment, lightning up her touch. She kept it that way while both waited for her decision. She reached down and gave Goro a heavy-handed stroke, leaving Goro bucking and crying, and she smiled. 

“I think so,” she said. “After all, we interrupted his beauty sleep, didn't we? He should be really relaxed and get a good night’s sleep now.” 

“Alright,” Akira answered, and both of them wrapped their hands around Goro’s dick for an all out attack. 

Goro’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes rolling as Akira and Haru jerked him off, Akira’s hot cock rubbing against his ass and fingers, massaging his prostate. Their names, the roles “mommy” and “daddy,” fell from his lips, and tired tears splashed down his face and against their hands. 

In no time at all, Goro sobbed as his cock jerked, spilling cum all over their hands, releasing the load he’d spent the past hour building up. Akira nibbled his neck and whispered sweet encouragement in his hair, before cumming between his ass cheeks just a few moments later. 

It was quiet as both the boys came down. Goro closed his eyes and leaned against Akira's chest, breathing shuddery and uneven. His gaze flicked from Goro’s face to Haru, who seemed to be taking deep breaths to calm down. He wasn’t sure if she’d come or not, but she had asked him not to pry about what she was feeling or doing during this experience, so he respected her wishes. She’d likely bring it up with him (them?) later anyway. Even as he watched her now however, it was like seeing something unknot itself from her eyes, unraveling across her shoulders and down her spine. 

She stood quickly on wobbly legs, and reached for her bag, from which she pulled tissues. She wiped Goro’s cum off her hands, before turning to reach down, offering Akira one, before gently wiping the mess from Goro’s stomach. Goro mumbled something, but when Akira looked at his face again, it was completely relaxed. 

Goro was completely passed out. 

“Wow, that was… amazing,” Ren said. “Thank you Haru.” 

“No problem. It was quite the learning experience for me,” she stated gently, before taking the tissues and dumping them in the trash. 

“Do you feel better?” he asked her, unable to resist the urge to make sure she was okay. 

“I… think I do,” she replied, “I think I know where to direct my anger now.” She gave Akira a firm nod. Akira let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. He was glad that when Goro asked later, he would be able to tell him what she thought without bullshitting.

“Has he… ever said those things before?” Haru asked. 

“No actually, though I had a suspicion,” Akira answered. “Did you like it?” 

“I might have… but this was enough between Goro and me, I think,” she answered.

“Maybe it’s something I’ll explore with my own future partner.” 

“Okay.” Akira answered, and though he was tempted to offer up Goro to her when she felt she wanted to participate, he selfishy wanted his kohai all to himself, at the end of the day. He wrapped his arms around the soft stomach, and took in the clean fruity scent of his hair. It felt good to have his Kohai relaxed and deep asleep, knowing that he was part of the reason Goro was in this vulnerable state. 

“We should really get him home now though. He looks exhausted.” Haru remarked.

Akira agreed, and together they redressed him gently, settled him on Akira’s back, and took him home. 


	11. Watersports, Shuake plus Ryuji and Yusuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Unsanitary, Voyeurism, Handjobs, Getting Caught but Low-Key WC3329

Akechi knew he was disgusting on principle. He wasn’t even sure where the kink  _ came _ from. In his more quiet moments (of which there were so few normal people would blow up from stress) he’d tried to pin it down, but it just  _ wasn’t _ making sense. Maybe from having to hold it too often as a kid in foster homes? Maybe it just boiled down to the cock? He felt the same mental sensations when he was watching porn videos at his desk late at night, so tired and stressed from paperwork he needed his brain to unknot. The larger the cumloads that flashed across his phone screen, the better he felt. 

Maybe it was just like - pissing and watersports was just like watching lots of cum. He supposed. 

But it was an entirely different sensation when he forced himself to wait to go all day, cock soft and releasing wet when he got home from a long day. He loved to come, but he loved to piss and the two were different somehow. 

It bothered him, and then he eventually chalked it up to horny, super stressed, teenager brain. Anything really that brought him any modicum of relief was something his brain would latch onto. It hadn't bothered him in a while. 

Until now. 

“Hey Joker, we’ve cleared all the shadows in this area, yeah?” Ryuji asked as Joker backed up from one of Jose’s star stamps, hidden behind a false wall. The team was resting in the car, eager to get down to the next station, chugging and eating after farming the money in this area. Akechi himself was sipping on another of the iced coffees Joker brought with. It was like his… fifth? Can. But it did wonders for the spirit since he’d been fighting on front lines the whole trip. 

“Yeah, but you know they won’t stay cleared for long,” Joker responded, throwing his arm around the back of Akechi’s passenger seat to watch behind him (which made Akechi’s heart palpitate) as he guided Mona back into the main passage. 

“A bathroom break shouldn’t take that long, yeah?” Ryuji asked. “Please man I’ve been holding it for like an hour, and the girls always go first and take forever in the restroom.” 

“Ryuji man, that’s nasty,” Futaba remarked. 

“You can hold it, Ryuji, there has to be a rest stop close and we’ll let you go first,” Makoto suggested. 

“No can do, nature is calling really hard, and I’ve been chugging Joker’s stupid energy drinks,” Ryuji persisted. 

“Because you keep casting spells with Seiten Taisei even when you don’t need to!” Ann accused him, and Ryuji just shrugged. 

“He’s new man! And you can’t deny that shocking the enemies has been super useful.” Ryuji argued. 

“If it helps,” Yusuke spoke up, “I also have to go, and would prefer not to wait, since we don’t know when the next rest station actually is.” 

“We could go back up?” Haru suggested. 

“That would be the safer option,” Akechi suggested to Joker, agreeing with Haru. (He would hate him if she knew. That axe would eviscerate him like a shadow in no time flat for agreeing with her about anything.) 

“We’d have to battle our way back up, and I don’t know if we can navigate the shifting floors that fast,” Makoto disagreed, and Akechi fought against the eye roll trying to snap his head back. She’s the only one that stresses about battles; they’d been slaughtering the shadows so far, they were so much weaker than they were even this deep. 

“Joker, please man. I don’t want to discover what happens when you wet your thief suit in this place. We can take all the boys, and then we’ll be covered from shadows, and the girls can stay with Mona.” Ryuji grabbed himself and shifted, trying to convince Joker. 

He was quiet for a moment, and then steered off course to an avenue where there were two dead ends, and Mona purred as he parked and patted the horn. 

“Guys with me. We’ll be right back. Take whatever precautions you need.” Joker jumped out of the driver's seat and Ryuji yelled and climbed from the back, tailing Yusuke out of the car. Akechi sighed and followed. 

Truth be told the need was pressing against his own bladder, but he wasn’t going to piss in public, much less in the public unconscious. He hadn’t in all his years of metaverse travel, and he wasn’t going to start now. However, he hadn’t ever had so much liquid in the metaverse before to restore his energy, and it was getting painful the more drinks Joker offered. It was almost like he was ignoring his plees for food instead, but he wasn't going to voice it. He was the perfect and untroubled teammate helping the phantom thieves under the guise of a truce. He didn’t need to take a break, he didn’t need anything other than what Joker offered him, and he didn’t need to pee. 

He didn’t. It would feel great when he got home anyway. 

The boys rounded the corner and down a little ways from the girls, Ryuji shouting in relief as he dropped his trousers impatiently. 

The boy was ridiculous, no shame letting his ass hang out like he was in a locker room, pulling on his cock, and sighing as his stream released all over the wall. Goro swallowed as he followed Joker, trying not to make it obvious he was watching. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Ryuji piss, but his cock made him internally needy, It was on the shorter side, but still bigger than him, and thick. His stream was no joke either, flexing his abs and pushing to empty himself, and he’d always had so much to drink too. Between all the soda and the water for running practice, it was any wonder if the boys bladder was ever empty. 

Goro sighed, masking a deep breath. 

He wasn’t going to get hard here. He wasn’t. So what if it had been a busy week in which he hadn’t been able jack off once and the stress was building up as his assassination loomed nearer. He wasn’t so stupid as to succumb to his base urges here. 

However he watched as Yusuke sidled up next to him and pulled out cock and balls to piss as well, and decided he’d side-eye so he could add fuel to his imagination for later. 

Yusuke had the biggest cock and the calmest demeanor, and Akechi found himself wanting to thank him sometimes for being nice to him by shoving as much of that huge cock down his throat as possible. It was purely sexual, and it wasn’t fair. He was much more of a shy pisser but it just meant he lasted longer, and that fueled Akechi’s lust too. 

He just sighed again and leaned against the wall, Joker coming up to his side to complete the row, three boys pissing on the wall and one pretending not to watch them relieving themselves. 

Especially since if he just glanced down, he’d see Joker’s cock again, and he’d been dreaming of it ever since the bathhouse. Pretty, cut, long, thick, perfect balls, perfect everything really, this attic trash, no one, who had captured Akechi’s romantic affection in every way. It made Akechi angry  _ and _ horny and it  _ sucked _ . But out of the three it was the one he’d suck on while pissing, let it fuck him, let it - 

He needed to calm the  _ fuck _ down. 

He low key watched anyway and Joker sighed in relief and went on the wall. 

There was a moment all four were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. It made the piss sounds echo louder, and Akechi was sure he was in horny hell. 

“Aren’t you going to go?” Joker asked, voice smooth as he kept up his stream. 

“I’m okay, thank you.” Akechi said, and smiled politely. 

“How much coffee have you had today?There’s no way you don’t need to go.” Joker suggested, and Akechi  _ swore _ , out of the corner of his eye, that Akira stroked himself slowly, like he was teasing Akechi with his pretty cock. Akechi didn’t know what game Joker was suddenly playing, but he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. 

“I prefer not to go in public. It’s uncomfortable, because of the celebrity thing, you understand,” Akechi countered. 

“It’s just us in mementos,” Joker argued. 

_ Yeah, with your whole team. If it were just you and me it would be a different story, _ Akechi thought. “I’d still rather wait. I can wait until a rest stop, if needed.” Akechi persisted in brushing him off, even as he lamented the loss of Ryuji and Yusuke zipping back up and getting ready to head back. Joker’s stream tapered off too, and again, it looked like he was stroking it just below Akechi’s vision, teasing him. It had to just be in Akechi’s head, even as Joker shook the large soft cock of it’s last few drops. 

“Your loss,” Joker responded and turned away. 

_ What the fuck was that supposed to mean!?  _ Akechi let himself scoff behind their backs as they walked their way back to the Mona car, shifting around an uncomfortable bladder and a half-chub.  _ God _ he felt disgusting, but whatever. He could deal with it later. He knew they were close to the bottom anyway, since he'd been stopped at the same door for a while, that the Phantom Thieves were about to reach. Then they’d take the speedway up the top and head home, and he could block his calls and his work and jerk off in the shower until he was spent and exhausted. What could go wrong? 

Everything, apparently, since he was a blight on the universe. 

There was a  _ stupid _ Scathach that ambushed them from behind, and had knocked out Haru and Ryuji in one go, sending the rest of the thieves back. 

And he was weak with Robin Hood to her curse attacks. Loki was  _ screaming _ at the back of his skull, and he was trying to hold down his bladder, the bottom was  _ literally  _ the next level, they just needed to whittle her down enough to knock her out, but she was reflecting all ailments. 

Joker hit her with a bless attack that depleted her to half health, and she shrieked, clearly not taking kindly to it. She retaliated and lashed out, and Akechi was an idiot. The current Persona made Joker weak to the curse attack (Akechi had been paying close attention since he’d been thinking about something recently that he wanted to do, a battle one on one with Joker) so Akechi jumped. He still needed Joker in one piece after all. 

He took the blow directly to his stomach, before he rolled and tumbled on the ground a few feet away from the battle. His teeth rattled and his stomach groaned, and  _ holy shit if he didn’t pee he was going to throw it up. _ It hurt so bad. 

So he got up and he booked it away from the battle like the shadow had cast fear on him. He distantly heard Joker shout, and Makoto stepped into the battle with Yusuke to finish the Scathach off, but he didn’t care. He was booking it around the nearest corner, watching for Shadows and praying he would just get the chance to go in peace before someone caught him. It was embarrassing at this point that he just didn’t want to go earlier and he didn’t want to have to admit it. 

The battle went quiet and Akechi couldn’t hear it anymore. He rested his zipper down and pulled out his trembling cock, already beginning to leak. Relief started to course through him. 

And then a pair of red hands settled on his waist. 

“You should have gone earlier,” Akira muttered in his ear, massaging his thumbs into the small of Akechi’s back, making him bite back a moan. 

_ Oh shit. _ “Get your hands off me.” 

“And miss this chance? I don’t think so.” Akira responded, nuzzling his chin into Akechi’s shoulder, making Akechi hyperventilate. There was no way that Akira _ wasn’t _ watching him pee right now.  _ Holy fuck.  _

“Akira, please, I swear…” 

“Aw, look you’re getting hard,” Akira said, and then Akechi yelped as he felt the warm leather glove wrap around the base of his shaft.  _ Holy fuck, HOLY FUCK.  _ It was simultaneously his worst nightmare and fondest wet dream all wrapped in one. 

Akechi lifted both his hands off his cock as Akira took control. For lack of a better position, he reached up, tangling fingers in Akira’s hair, so he could have a clear picture of what Akira was about to do to him. 

“You’re adorable.” Akira muttered, playing with the cock in his hand, watching the stream jump and soak the wall. Akechi gasped quietly as Akira stroked the semi-soft cock in his hand, making it harder to pee. 

“Shut up, please.” Akechi gasped and Akira moved his fingers to rub underneath his head, playing with the sensitive tissue there, and Akechi couldn’t help the keen that left his mouth. 

“Nah, I don’t think I will,” Joker responded. “You know you’re not slick right? Everytime we take a bathroom break, drooling at the sight of us all pissing on the wall.” 

“I don’t…” Akechi tried to deny it, but now Joker was getting bold. He moved one finger to push against Akechi’s urethra, and it made him choke as Akira started to play with his piss, cupping the head and getting it all over his glove, pushing the stream back so it leaked around his fingers. The possessive show went straight to Akcehi’s gut, and he forced himself to push to get all the piss out. There was no way he wasn’t going to need to cum  _ now, _ and there was no way they didn’t get caught. 

“It’s hot, and I was excited to catch you like this, honest and wanting. It’s not something you can casually just bring up, ya know?” Joker continued to mess with his cock, jerking it off, and making pee soak all over the wall, his hand, hot tongue dragging up the side of his neck and behind the back of his ear. He whined and Akira laughed, and it felt so good at his back. 

“Please, please, Akira,” AKechi lost himself inside his head, the need to cum and the relief from peeing mixing together in a delicious horny cocktail in his brain. 

“Please  _ what,  _ honey?” Akira whispered, and Akechi could  _ scream _ . 

“Hurry, please, I need off, please, Akira please,” Akechi begged and bucked in his hand even as Joker murmured the affirmative and stroked him faster, his piss slowing to a trickle, his bladder still aching, but the need to cum growing larger. 

Akira went for it, gripping Akechi’s cock hard, jerking him hard and fast, and Akechi let his breath come quick as pleasure wracked him. He shook in Akira’s hold and in no time he felt the heat flood through him. 

With a whine he came, spraying his cum all over the wall to join the piss. Akira groaned behind him, keeping up his stroking all the while, catching some of the cum in his hand. Akechi felt the last drops of his cum drain from him and the last of his piss behind it, and Akira rubbed it into his softening cock. 

Akechi turned and Akira was in his face, inches from his mouth. 

What a fucking gross situation he found himself in; what a beautiful bubble that was closing around his heart and mind. 

Akira’s eyes dropped to his lips and came back up to his eyes. Like he was unsure and asking permission, like it might be a bad idea. Like the gentle, leather hand still stroking his soft, wet cock wasn’t. Akechi licked his lips and leaned in a little bit, feeling like his head was floating to cloud nine. He never wanted anything more than this chance to kiss Akira, right now. Nothing else in the world. 

“Where the hell did you guys go!?” Ryuji shouted, and the bubble popped. 

Akira let Akechi go and jumped back, leaving Akechi cold and harried, shoving himself back into his pants, grimacing at the wet and sticky texture of piss and cum sticking to his dick and underwear, realizing that he had it all over his glove. He turned to lean against the wall, ripping his gloves off and shoving them in his pocket, covering his still red face in his hands. 

“We’re over here!” Akira yelled, and then was hovering over Akechi hands over his shoulders. “Bring relax gel!” He added. 

He heard Ryuji and Ann run up, passing something off into Akira’s palm, and then the warming gel pressed into the back of his neck. So he and Joker were of the same mind, that Akechi had been struck with fear and needed calming down. That would pass them both off, it would be fine. 

Even though he wasn’t actually scared, it helped him breath through the shaky and sick feeling crowding into his stomach.

“We’ve got you Crow, it’s fine,” Joker said, unnecessarily stroking his hands over his back, trying to soothe him, and it was working, but not for the reason that his stupid teammates thought. 

“It’s … it’s fine, I’m fine.” Akechi straightened up and shook off his  _ ailment _ . 

“Do you need a break after that?” Joker asked. 

“No, I’m fine,” he pushed Joker back and swallowed his feelings. 

“Alright, then let’s push on.” Joker stepped away. 

“The next area feels different, I think that’s our goal!” Futaba shouted over comms, and Akechi just focused on breathing, letting him release the experience of whatever the hell just happened to the walls of mementos. 

They joined the group, and piled into Mona, Joker at the wheel, Crow in the passenger, everyone grouped in the back however they annoyed each other the least. Joker jerked a little more than necessary and ran the gas, racing for where they knew the exit was. 

“Hey Joker, what happened to your gloves?” Ann asked, pointing to his bare driving hands. Akechi gave a glance over, and quickly shoved his own hands deep in his pockets so they couldn’t see that his were also bare. Like missing gloves would point to the literally filthy sex shananigans they’d been up to, but he didn’t want to press his luck. 

“Oh, that’s weird. Don’t know,” Joker answered, passing it off in his normal bored and controlled tone. “Something cognitive probably.” 

“Sometimes cognition can um… your own cognition can forget something because you get used to it. Like white noise. So maybe they’re gone because of … that. Yeah,” Futaba remarked and Akechi could feel the group collectively shrug. 

But he  _ knew _ that was a load of crockshit, and if Futaba was anything like her mother, she knew it too. He glanced in the side mirror, through which he could see Futabab’s face, since she sat right behind him. Her headset was in her hands, and she turned it over and over, face beet red like she was thinking about something embarrassing. 

Why would she…

_ Shit.  _

His hand flew to his left ear where the comms piece was, still on. He glanced to the side to see Joker, also beat red, comms in his own left ear, blinking green. On. Probably has been the… whole time. None of the rest of the group was reacting, so Futaba must have done some quick work but. Shit. _Fuck._ _Shit fuck._

Akechi felt himself turn red from head to toe and he slunk onto the dash, hiding his face in his arms. He felt a small pat on the back from the matching glove less Joker, and willed his embarrassment to turn into rage. 

Akechi was going to rip him to  _ shreds _ tomorrow night in mementos. 


	12. Dacryphilia, Shuake with Kohai!Goro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Emotional whump, suicidal ideation. I’m serious kohai baby is really fucking sad for a good portion of the story because I’m sad and was going through some shit at the time, and couldn’t bring myself to change it upon review later, since this is my kinktober. Also, it’s the crying kink, what else was going to happen? Praise kink, mutual masturbation, frotting, sexual healing. Reminder: a relationship does not fix your emotional problems.  
> WC3766

Goro was _not_ a crybaby, but he sure did feel like curling up into a little ball and crying in the subway station bathroom. Maybe he’d get lucky and get swallowed up in there, and then he’d never bother anyone else, ever again. He wouldn’t have to lie to his senpai’s face, he wouldn’t have to sneak behind ‘taba's back, he wouldn't have to pretend so hard in front of the thieves, or his father. 

He just wanted Akira all to himself, but that wasn’t going to be possible. Probably ever again. 

Of course the rational part of his brain said that he was being ridiculous, jumping to conclusions, and doubting himself where he shouldn’t be, not if he wanted to make it out of the end of this year alive. But right now he was an emotional wreck, barely holding it together in this too-crowded subway car heading home from where he’d waited in Kichijoji for his and Akira’s regular Friday night darts and pool “date.” 

But Akira had forgotten, it seemed. 

It was bad enough that after school he got the call to go into mementos alone and take out a politician who disagreed with his father. So he couldn't check with Akira since the request was short ordered, and the battle was hard. Loki helped him scrape out of it, but the only thing powering him through was the thought that he would spend time with Akira later. His crush, his meant to be, the only person in the world who could coax him out of his depression and his palace and give him reason to wake to his personas and keep going. And surely Akira knew how much he meant to him, so he wouldn’t forget. 

Akechi finished the job, without throwing up, raced home, changed, and raced to Kichijoji. He was waiting at the train station when he saw Akira walk by and tried to shout out to him over the crowd. But he wasn’t alone. He strolled arm in arm with Kasumi. Goro watched as Akira said something, and Kasumi giggled, cute as a button, up at Akira who laughed back. They headed down the street, into a snack shop, and out of sight. 

Goro felt his heart drop to his stomach and he felt his mind go blank as his feet automatically took him to the train that would take him back home. 

In hindsight, Goro should have guessed that this would happen. Akira was always surrounded by pretty girls. Ann was a model, Makoto was fierce and smart, Haru was so gentle and kind and also a millionaire. There were others, older women, who sometimes they would run into when he went with Akira on outings. And there was Kasumi, who he knew Akira trained with often and helped him get better so he performed better as Joker (not that she knew that.) She was young, jaw-droppingly pretty, athletic, kind, smart, and honest. 

Everything Goro was not. And that he doubted he would ever be. 

Goro realized as he stepped into Leblanc that Akira would probably never actually like him back. Goro was just some kid he had to rescue from his own brain, and kept around because he probably pitied him. He was a pet project Akira would probably drop once he felt Goro was good enough on his own and wouldn’t revert back to what he was before. Another human body who was willing to fool around and bend to his whim, like pornographic entertainment. Like his own mother. 

Goro was a joke. 

“Goro! Goro, look what Akira found!!!!” Greeted Goro’s ears as he pushed the door in. Futaba shoved the box in his face. 

“Futaba, stop it, I can’t see.” Goro grumpily pushed the box back until he could see the front. She kept squealing her inane ramblings. 

Oh. It was the rare Grey Pigeon Neo-Featherman Figma that had been out of model for the past five years. The one he really wanted. And Futaba was hugging it like she won the lottery. Akira bought it for her. 

Goro felt something break inside him, and he went cold and felt the water push from behind his eyelids. 

“That’s nice Futaba,” he said, even as she moved to the bar to ramble to Sojiro, Goro already forgotten. “I’m going to study upstairs,” he said to no one in particular, but he saw Sojiro nod. Not like anybody would care anymore where he was. He felt the cold grip him harder as the filthy thought entered his brain, _“No one wants you around.”_

He collapsed on the floor in front of Akira’s bed. Desperately he dug around for Akira’s gray hoodie, the one he’d lent him last time it was raining, and pulled it over his head so it would swallow him whole, and hide in it’s darkness. It smelled like Akira, like coffee and curry, and home, and comfort. It hurt, as tears began to trace their way down his cheeks, that these things weren’t going to last forever. They had a finite date now, now that Akira was with Kasumi, now that his father had sunk his teeth into him, now that come October he’d have to transfer homes and renounce the beautiful life he’d had for just a little while, where he felt like for once he had a place he truly belonged. 

In a hefty sob the darkness and despair he’d fought so hard to destroy crept in. He was a crybaby, an undesired child, a waste of space. He destroyed everything good in his life. He was cursed.

The tears fell faster now, soaking the sleeves. He was going to have to leave, get past Sojiro and Futaba, and get home before Akira got back. He could shove the hoodie to the bottom of the box, since Akira probably wouldn’t need it for a while, the weather was still warm. He wouldn't know Goro had selfishly soaked it with his tears. He wished Akira would come scoop him up, return his feelings, and take him away, somewhere pretty and fun where he could forget he was just a nasty, unwanted, orphan, only good for other people to use.

That was never going to happen. 

“I don’t deserve nice things,” Goro whispered to himself, the old mantra creeping up to his mind and choke holding him. “I don’t deserve nice things, I should be thrown away, I don’t deserve nice things…” 

He sobbed quietly as the room grew dark, and the stress combined with his thoughts sent him to an uneasy sleep. 

* * *

Akira sighed as he rolled his shoulders and walked through Leblanc’s door. It had been a hell of a busy Thursday, getting dragged around Tokyo by Futaba and then Kasumi. He was excited that he was making progress on getting those two together. He needed a break from listening to them pine about how cool or cute the other was! He gave Sojiro a wave, who was cleaning up to close for the night. 

“Hey Akira, have you talked to Goro today?” Sojiro asked quietly, waving him closer. His hushed tone was odd. 

“No. I walked him and the rest of the group to class this morning, but that’s about it.” Akira answered, noting that maybe it was weird, since Goro usually texted him after school for something. Maybe it was because he was preoccupied, but he didn’t think about it today, 

“I’m concerned since he’s been more quiet and withdrawn again lately. I don’t want to impose, but since you’re the one that finally reached him this summer…” Sojiro hedged. 

“It’s no problem, yeah I’ll talk to him tomorrow, since it’s Kichijoji night,” Akira said. 

“Well… you might get the chance sooner.” Sojiro said knowingly. “He’s curled up in your room in your hoodie. He seemed like he was stressed about something and he fell asleep, so I moved him to the couch, but. I can carry him home, if you don’t want to...” 

“No, he can stay the night, and I’ll make sure he gets to school tomorrow.” Akira suggested. “That means we might sort what happened to him sooner.” 

“Thanks Akira. I’m going to lock up and head home then,” Sojiro said and started to do the final wipe up. Akira toed off his shoes and started to head silently up the stairs so he wouldn’t wake Goro. 

Sure enough Goro was drowning in his hoodie, curled up tight on the couch, breathing shakily like he had been crying in his sleep. Akira set down his bag and sat on the couch, gently maneuvering Goro so that his head was freed of the hood so he could get more air, his head settled gently in Akira’s lap. His breathing evened a bit, his face a _wreck._

Akira traced the salty tear tracks down his face. He'd smudged his careful foundation, and bitten his lips raw, and though his face was relaxed, he could see where stress had created heavy bags under his eyes. 

Questions flooded Akira's mind; the main one, _what the hell happened?_ He really hadn't seen Goro this upset since… well since Futaba’s palace. It stressed Akira out - what was happening with his adorable kohai now? It made him itch for red gloves and a metaverse target to destroy. 

On the other hand, there was one sort of elation building in his chest. Of all the places for Goro to break down, he hadn't hid somewhere. He'd come to Akira's attic, wrapped himself in Akira's hoodie, and broken down here. Hopefully because Goro still trusted him, and the thought filled Akira with warmth. 

And now Akira understood the concept of an emotional boner. 

He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Goro's lips, soothing the bitten stress and licking at the taste of raw skin and tear salt. He grasped a small hand in his and watched as Goro shifted in his light sleep, responding to the stimulus, eyelids fluttering open. 

Akira bit back his own needy _oh._ Goro's red eyes were watery, clear, and fresh tears spilled that had been trapped in his lashes. Goro looked confused for a moment as he processed Akira's face above his. Akira watched as the sleep cleared away, but in its place came sudden fear and stress. 

Goro sobbed at once and fresh tears started to spill from his eyes as he sat up and tried to pull away from Akira. 

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he gasped out, "I'll go... I was going to leave…"

Well that was the _last_ thing he wanted! Akira panicked and wrapped his arms around Goro, preventing Goro from getting very far. He could feel the sorrow and sadness line every rigid struggle of the smaller body, but he held him tighter in response. 

"Shhhh, shhhh," Akira tried to comfort Goro. "It's okay Goro, what's wrong? What's wrong?" 

"It's … it's nothing!" He squeaked, trying to pry Akira's arm from around his waist. He struggled in vain as Akira yanked him back into his lap. 

It was clear Goro was exhausted as he settled, back against Akira's chest, hugging himself tight. Akira nuzzled into his hair and whispered soothing thoughts, as Goro tried to quiet his sobbing and calm down. 

"You wanna share with me, Goro?" Akira asked gently. 

“No... it’s fine really... school is just... stressful…” Goro tried to lie, shaking as Akira flipped him around, so that they could see each other face to face. Akira’s eyebrows furled. 

“You haven’t ever had a problem with school before,” Akira said. 

“It’s …. It’s just…” Goro couldn’t look at Akira, couldn’t breath, and couldn’t think past the tears spilling from his eyes. He growled and pushed away from Akira, trying again to get away. “Whatever. Why do… why do you care?” He said, and then Akira let go as ice filled his veins. 

Goro didn’t believe he cared? 

“I’m just… tired,” Goro managed. “And it was a mistake… to be … here.” He sobbed, his own heart cracking. “I’ll leave you alone, now.” 

Akira was confused as hell, and he wasn’t going to let his kohai get away with it. What was going on in Goro’s head he couldn’t see now? Goro was racing to the stairs, and Akira stood and caught his arm before he could make it. 

“Goro, please wait, I don’t understand what’s going on,” Akira said. 

“You - you just don’t have to worry about me. Okay?” Goro turned and smiled, as fake as any idol, tears spilling over his cheeks to make him look like he was going to go crazy. “Look, see? I’m… I’m fine.” He swallowed a hiccup. 

“You’re not, but I’m here Goro, I’m always here,” Akira responded, frowning. 

“No... no, you’re not. You don’t have to worry about me anymore,” Goro said, and struggled to get Akira to let go of his arm, to let him go. 

But Akira was stronger. He pulled Goro and leaned down into his face, feeling Arsene’s honest power well within him to pull his Joker voice. 

“No. You’re not. Last time you said that to me, you hid with a kitchen knife in your closet. I promised I wouldn’t let that happen again, Goro. I promised.” His voice got softer at the end, reaching his other hand to wipe underneath Goro’s eye. 

Goro stopped, and just let himself cry. It was bubbling in his throat, the dire need to tell Akira the truth, to feel free again. But his father’s heavy stare, the expectations, the promise that he’d ruin every aspect of Goro’s current life if he didn’t cooperate. He couldn’t. Not yet. Maybe not ever. But if he didn’t give Akira something, then he would spill it all anyway. 

“Then… why didn’t you tell me, you were dating Kasumi?” Goro whispered, and he fell into Akira, trying to memorize his hold as arms wrapped around him, mentally recording the heartbeat that didn’t belong to him anymore. It probably never did. 

“How did you, what did you…?” Akira tried, mentally stalling out at the whiplash his kohai was giving him. “I’m not.” 

“Please don't lie to me.” 

“I’m not. I’m confused as to why you think that is.” 

“I saw you with her in Kichijoji, and she was hanging on your arm.” 

“Kasumi does that with everyone. More importantly, how did you see us?” 

“I was waiting outside Penguin Sniper. It’s Friday,” Goro sobbed, and the tears came fresh at his admission, hitting the bullseye as he felt Akira go still. 

“No … it’s…” Akira half let Goro go, to pull his journal from his back pocket. He smacked his forehead and dropped it on the ground, surprising Goro by scooping him back up into his arms and muttering apologies into his hair. 

“I’m a _fucking_ idiot Goro, I’m so sorry,” Akira said.

“It’s… it’s okay. It’s just… you don’t have to feel bad, I’ll be fine…I’m glad for you…” Goro tried to manage. 

“NO! No, I’m not dating Kasumi, I promise. I just thought it was Thursday. I swear. I’ve been trying to help her with asking out Futaba! That’s what we were doing today, you can text and ask Kasumi herself, I promise I would never do that to you.” Akira rushed it out all at once and crushed Goro into his shoulder. 

“You don’t…” Goro tried. 

“I’m not lying to you.” Akira cut him off, and pulled to look in his eyes. “What reason would I have to lie to the boy I _do_ like? I thought you knew?” 

Goro’s breath stopped and he tried to process what Akira just told him. It was like his heart was trying to lift, trying to believe him, and that in believing in him, it would all be okay. His dearest wish was being realized. But at the same time his spirit felt crushed. Keeping secrets from him would be so much harder now. 

Goro sobbed. “I’m tired Akira,” he whispered. “I like you too, but I don’t know if I can take it.” 

Akira sighed, and he soothed the hair back from Goro’s face and tipped his head so that way he could lean down to his mouth. He pushed against Goro’s lips, and felt Goro relax in his hold, pushing back even as he trembled, scared. 

Akira pulled away, and reached down to heft Goro up to wrap his legs around his waist. “It’s been a long night baby,” he muttered and Goro shivered trying to bury himself into Akira. His heart was going a million miles a minute, he was so happy, but he was still upset, emotional override making it so he couldn’t stop crying. 

Akira sat on the bed and tipped them both sideways, that way he could bury himself in Goro’s lips. He kissed him with fervor, dragging his tongue over Goro’s own, unable to keep up, drifting away to kiss and lick tears away from Goro’s face. It made Akira moan against his chest, and Goro did his best to relax and absorb all Akira was giving him. 

He found himself looking up into Akira’s face as he pulled away. Akira looked down at him with fondness and Goro’s heart did flips in his chest. He reached up to try and wipe the disgusting tears and signs of weakness from his face, but Akira batted his hand away. 

“Don’t,” Akira said. 

“Why? It’s gross, I’m covered in salt and snot because I’m…” Goro said. 

“I like seeing that you trust me,” Akira said. “That you have feelings for me they overwhelm you. It’s sexy.” Akira grinned. 

Goro shook his head, “That’s stupid.”

“Maybe, but it looks so good on you baby,” Akira responded, and Goro’s heart jumped at the pet name. “You’re so good for me.” 

“Don’t…” Goro gasped, the compliment making him feel funny, like crying again. 

“I mean it. You’re so perfect Goro. Cute, and little, and all mine, baby,” Akira dropped his timber, that way that made Goro shiver and the tears start leaking again. It made Akira chuckle, and he just leaned in to taste the tears in Goro’s lips again. 

“You… you suck.” Goro said, submitting to Akira’s affection, as Akira unzipped the front the borrowed hoodie and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. 

“Now that’s an idea baby. How about I make up missing date night to you, hmmm?” Akira suggested. Goro just shook his head quickly and pulled the shirt from his shoulders, reaching down to pet the front of Akira’s jeans. He was _so_ hard, it made Goro groan. 

“You see what you do to me baby?” Akira whispered. “Crying and trusting me, you’re so good for me Goro.” 

_But I’m not._ Goro just shook his head and let the tears come since Akira was a nasty fucker that liked them anyway. Sure enough, Akira swooped in to kiss his cheeks and lick his lips, and he moaned as he shucked Goro’s pants to the floor to join the rest of his clothes. It thrilled Goro, to be bare below him, and he tried to help, sneaking his hands underneath Akira’s shirt to encourage him to shuck it off. 

“Anything you want baby,” Akira said as he shucked his shirt off like a bad stripper, and it made Goro snort through the snot and tears leaving his face. 

“You are awful, I hate you,” Goro said, as Akira shucked his pants off too. 

“I think your wet face is enough to prove you don’t,” Akira stated, and towered over Goro, now also completely naked. 

He let his fingers drag over Goro’s cheek, getting them wet, and dragging that wetness down his chin, to where the tears had reached his collarbone. Goro shivered as the wet left cool tracks where Akira’s fingers left, Akira’s fingers making him hot. He flushed from his face down his torso, and whined as Akira skimmed over his cock before darting away. _Fucking_ tease. 

“Look, your little cock is weeping too,” Akira said. 

“Shut up and touch me,” Goro demanded, fingers twisting into Akira’s hair. 

“I love it when you command me Goro,” Akira moaned, and followed Goro’s direction, for once. Goro gasped as hot, damp fingers wrapped all the way around his cock, and started to pull slowly up and down. Goro moaned and watched as Akira reached his thumb up to rub circles under the head. 

“You feel so good, so hard, baby.” Akira muttered. Goro whimpered as he tugged a little harder. 

Akira widened his stance and dropped his hips, bringing his own cock down next to Goro’s dwarfing him in size, and reached to wrap both in his grip. Goro moaned as he felt Akira’s hot cock against him, hips low enough that he could feel their combined weight in his hips, holding them up. It made him feel heady. He let what tears he had left flow, and brought Akira back to his face to kiss him, so he could drown his conflicting feelings in Akira’s mouth. 

Akira complied, invading his mouth, tasting every tooth, and playing with his tongue, doing a perfect job of distracting him. He jerked them off together, making Goro drool as his own head rubbed the veiny underside of Akira’s cock, wrapping his legs up around his waist. 

Akira moaned into his mouth, rubbing them faster, and Goro dropped a hand down to join, rubbing mainly on Akira’s head. He trembled as his orgasm quickly ripped through his tired body. He just gasped in warning, before letting go all over Akira’s hand. Something unraveled completely inside him and fresh tears spilled briefly from his cheeks, emotionally exhausted. 

Akira jerked him through it, and gasped, kissing tears from Goro’s face as his own orgasm left a heavy wet load all over Goro’s stomach. He moaned for Akira, watching as Akira let his weight buckle to lay next to Goro. They were satisfied, quiet, except for the heavy breathing, and murmurs from Akira as he kissed along the back of Akechi’s neck. 

Akechi felt better, even though he was going to seriously need a bath now. It seemed finally crying, and breaking down, and getting fucked, over the shit that was happening in his life made it seem more tolerable. He was an idiot for assuming things earlier. He felt so bad about lying to Akira. But Akira’s sweat sticky comfort at his back, luring him into sleep, made him feel protected and safe. 

The compliments left bruises on his heart, but they would heal. 

If Akira really did love him, then he’d find a way out of this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please give that poor baby a waterbottle; I dehydrated him.


	13. Frottage, Akeshu with Shujin!Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Bullying, No Metaverse but the possibility is alluded to, bisexual akiren, akeshu/switch vibing in this first fic, masturbation, semi-public sex WC3221 
> 
> Part One of Three

Ren wished he had a choice after his probation hearing about what school he’d be transferring to. Shujin was the  _ worst, _ and being a part of the rumor mill?  _ Hell. _

“Hey, delinquent! Where do you think you’re going?” Shouted a tall broad basketball player. 

Ren knew better than to answer; he couldn’t give them any fuel to have him expelled. He thought that things would get better after Kamoshida was ousted, and they did. He had some friends, some sympathy from his upperclassmen in the student council, and his teachers weren’t as hard on him. But some of the students didn’t get the message, and even though Ren was usually slick, sometimes he got caught. 

“I’m talking to you!” There was a slam above Ren's head. He was just trying to get dressed after gym class. Usually Ryuji was here with him, but he was on a class field trip today. 

“You’re a stupid one, aren’t ya?” The asshole bully said, and Ren bit down the urge to whirl around and clock him. He had to be good.  _ He had to be. _

“What? Not even gonna look at me?” Ren felt a hand on his shoulder, and then suddenly he was whirled around and slammed into the locker. His back stung as he yelled out, and the assholes gathered around him laughed. 

“That’s right you fucker, everyone says you’re big and bad, but you’re just a fucking idiot.” Spit smacked against Ren's glasses and he felt the front of his gym shirt grabbed and he was being hauled over to the locker, and being shoved inside. 

It was no easy feat, because Ren was not a small person, but with a good kick to his knees, and a fist to his stomach, he slouched in under the shelf, and the door was pushed shut. He bit back the anger shaking him, he held his hands clenched close, tongue between his teeth. The bullies kicked and jeered at the locker, and then their voices faded, leaving Ren alone. 

He sighed and shifted so he was mildly comfortable. He took off his fake glasses and tossed them on the ground. He didn’t want to know what was in that asshole’s mouth. The gym lockers were old, and roomier than the half-lockers in the rest of the school. So even though he was slouched in, he could stretch his legs kind of straight. He wouldn’t be able to sit down though, not without breaking his spine. And because they were old, there was no emergency button to pop the door either. He sighed and settled in for however long it took someone to find him. He had to admit, this was a new experience in the strain of serious bullying he’d endured at Shujin; definitely an old school, american television type trick. It was utterly stupid, and Ren sighed again trying to get the anger to leave him. There wasn’t a point, there wasn't a  _ point. _ He’d just get blamed. He’d done good by helping take out Kamoshida, and helping Yusuke with Madarame. He was getting better scores in class, there were upper and under classmates that knew who he really was, and that was enough. 

The anger still itched in his veins anyway, like something trying to break free. To find justice.

Time passed and the anger leaked away from him. It was silent in the locker room; he was part of the last gym class of the day. He was missing last period. He wondered if Kawakami would wonder where he was and ask after him, or if she cared enough. Maybe she’d just assume he was showing his true colors finally, and he would be stuck here until Sojiro started trying to figure out why he hadn’t come home at the end of the night. Maybe Ryuji or Ann would reach out to him faster and realize something was wrong, or the flower shop owner getting confused and calling the school when he didn’t show up to work. He couldn’t say, and he couldn't respond, since his phone was outside the locker in his bag on the bench. 

_ Fuck, _ this was going to be an intersting afternoon. He was probably going to be stuck here for at least another hour. 

Which was… tempting. 

He was always around people, busy, and on the move. If it wasn’t at school, it was work, or the cafe, generally always in public and never alone. Hell, typically he had Morgana with him almost all the time, but he was glad he left his little stray at home today since being stuck in the locker room with a cat would suck. 

But if he was finally, _ finally, _ all alone… 

Fuck, he really was going to pull the most teenage boy antic right now wasn’t he? He hadn’t gotten off in literal months, and already his cock was swelling in between his thighs, threatening to take care of the alone time for him, if he wasn’t. Ren shifted so that one hand could pull the drawstring of his pants and tug them down, heavy cock slapping against his stomach, the act of doing this finally, and being in public, kind of, making him shiver. Careful fingers ghosted underneath the head, reaching down to free his balls too. 

He wondered how long he could last - thought he shouldn’t take too long in case someone did rescue him. 

He fisted his cock and pulled the foreskin away from the head, letting a shaky sigh leave his lips as cold air wrapped around the head. He pumped slow covering it again before reveling in the feeling of it pulling back. He adjusted his grip back, wrapping his hand around the base and shaking the tip, enjoying the feeling of movement, of freedom. He massaged his way up the major vein, and rubbed right under the head to get himself excited and then started to jack quickly. Those bullies were shit, but at least he finally had time to himself. 

In the silence, his imagination quickly picked up the pieces. The thought of Ann’s boobs crossed his mind, but he shook it quickly, knowing that should be a taboo. But he couldn’t deny she was pretty and if she wasn’t gay, maybe Ren would give it a shot. Instead he let himself think of Ryuji and his abs and his easy smile and his kindness. It wasn’t sexy necessarily, but after the bullying he would love to be in his bro’s company, sleeping with him or not. Maybe not jack-off material either. Yusuke was a looker, and Makoto was… cute…?

But fuck it. If he really wanted real life spank bank material, the beautiful vice president, with his sneer and leather hands and pretty hair was where Ren wanted to be. It was shameless how he’d stare sometimes in the student council room when he was helping Makoto and Goro Akechi would be working in one corner. Ren let himself be caught sometimes, just to gain his attention, to hear him challenge him, even if Ren would lie. How he’d check on him sometimes when Makato couldn’t do the check, teasing him about his grades and study habits. It made Ren warm sometimes when Akechi would suggest something to help him improve, like he actually did care a little bit, before remarking some derogatory to counteract the compliments and the helpful advice. It nearly shot Ren in the heart to see him walk through the doors of Leblanc, after a month of trying to convince him to drop Frostbucks and come try real coffee. He’d said Ren's was just passable, but he’d come back a couple times to see if Ren had improved. 

The pathetic crush in his heart twisted, and the images in his mind turned dirty. He imagined Akechi, bent over the student council desk, teasing him with his round ass. He imagined him on his knees, in just the pants and suspenders, taking Ren into his mouth and trapping him between his pretty lips. He sped up on his cock, mouth open and panting, feeling drool collect in his mouth. He imagined Akechi reaching below Ren's chin and tilting his head up slightly, to gloat over the three centimeters, to kiss Ren, letting their tongues compete for space in the other’s mouth. Akechi’s first name whispered like a ghost across Ren's lips as he sighed and rolled his fist over the head of his cock. Akechi in his lap, on the roof, in Ren's bed, legs spread, moaning Ren's name in turn as he let Ren fuck him. Ren rolled to his favorite fantasy, one where Akechi bent over the pool table in Penguin Sniper, fully nude, mercilessly teasing and wrecking Ren's emotions and his pool game. Challenging him, opening up to him, at the same time. 

Ren didn’t hear the footsteps approach as he let out a shaky sigh, Goro’s name on the tip of his tongue, lost in sensation. 

The key turned in the old lock with an audible click, and Ren felt ice in his veins. In the same breath as the locker handle clicked, Ren shoved himself back in his gym shorts, praying that whoever was rescuing him was oblivious, hadn’t heard anything. He shook his hair to cover his eyes, maybe they would think he’d been crying, that would be less embarrassing than getting caught jacking  _ off- _

“Kurusu - are you alright?” Goro Akechi said. 

_ Fuck _ , of course it had to be motherfucking  _ Goro Akechi _ ; think of the sexy and unattainable devil and he shall appear… 

“Kurusu… he said gently, and peered down to try and make eye contact with Ren. “Akira what happened?” His voice was curious and a bit bored, something bordering on apathetic pity, like Ren was just the punchline of a dry joke. 

It kind of hurt; it kind of made him harder. This was a disaster. 

Instead Ren said, “It’s nothing. Just tripped and the door closed behind me.” He didn’t look at Akechi. 

“Okay, then why are you lying to me?” The amusement left Akechi’s voice, and Ren gulped and wished he could hunch in on himself. But as it was he was thoroughly trapped between his most recent masturbation material, and the walls of the locker, praying he wasn’t obvious. Akechi wasn’t eating him alive, so at the very least he hoped Akechi  _ was _ oblivious and just mad he was missing class. 

“I’m not. It was an accident, and I couldn't call for help so..” he shrugged, patent and expected. He was the dry and uninteresting and bored transfer student. Akechi had never bought it, but he hoped that at the very least he would let Ren have this one. 

“Bullshit Kurusu, I already caught the fucker that was gloating about shoving the  _ ‘scary transfer student’ _ in the locker like an idiot in front of the student council room. You don’t have to pretend.” Akechi sighed and stood back from the locker, making room for Ren to leave. He didn’t. 

“Thank you for opening the door Akechi,” Ren said, not moving a muscle, willing his erection to go down. It wasn’t, and it was clear Akechi was getting impatient. If he moved it would be obvious, and his life would  _ end. _

Akechi observed him for a moment. “Are you embarrassed?” He asked. 

“No,” Ren answered, brain short-circuiting. 

“Are you crying?” Akechi asked. 

“I’m… not,” Ren answered truthfully.

“Why are you still standing in there?” Akechi was gritting his teeth. 

“Maybe I like it here,” Akira chose to be a wise-ass. This didn’t help, and Akechi just hid his face in his palm. 

“Why do you always have to be difficult?” Akechi groaned. 

“Because I get off on it,” tumbled out of Akira’s mouth before he sucked breath in between his teeth, regretting the honesty of the remark and his awkward situation. 

“You’re  _ ridiculous, _ get out…” Akechi rolled his eyes and reached for Ren’s arm, pulling with a significant amount of force, and making Ren’s careful stance crumble, tumbling him out and catching himself back to the locker next door. His cock tenting the front of his gym shorts. No hiding. 

Akechi’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, and Ren looked at the ceiling. 

Hmm, he never noticed just how many water stains decorated the boys room locker room,  _ that one looks like Mr. Kobayakawa’s face... _

“I hate how honest you are sometimes,” Akechi muttered, and then Ren felt a gentle hand on his chin to make him look into Akechi’s face. He didn’t dare breath as red eyes pierced his and tore the truth from him without having to utter a word. In the next moment he realized that Akechi had boxed him in, almost like the bully had earlier, but with sexy intent this time. Ren dry swallowed and Akechi just grinned like he won the lottery. 

“What were you doing in the locker Ren?” Akechi asked, sharp as a prosecutor with a perfectly guilty man on the stand.

“Jacking off…” Ren mumbled, knowing it would be pointless to hide it. Akechi’s hummed and Ren could feel it in his chest and Akechi’s fingers traced along the edge of Ren’s gym shirt collar. 

“Do you get off on the bullying or something?” He chuckled. 

“No, I just… was finally by myself,” Ren shivered as Akechi’s fingers traced lower through the shirt, slipping between pecs and tracing along the top of his stomach.  _ Oh fuck. _

“Do you not get alone time?” Akechi continued. 

“No, I’m always... with someone...  _ Akechi, fuck! _ ” Akechi gripped Ren’s cock through his pants, and Ren squirmed in his hold. It was his worst nightmare and favorite fantasy coming true, and Ren was certain this must be hell since the chances that this would happen were a billion to none. 

“Must be rough, never getting to take care of your needs, that you’d succumb to jerking off in a locker you were trapped in,” Akechi said like they were having a day to day conversation about the weather. He groped Ren’s cock and Ren let himself gasp and groan. Akechi smiled wider, pushing into Ren’s face. 

“I was wondering what it was I heard when I came up to the locker. Something like gasping, Something like…  _ my name…”  _ Goro whispered. 

“ _ Oh fuck, _ ” Ren gasped. 

“I thought so,” Akechi laughed, and then pulled Ren’s pants down, cock free and swinging as they hit the floor. He groaned, and those careful leather hands traced the thick vein. Ren was on cloud nine and in the ninth circle of hell at the same time. 

“You know, I knew you were looking. I think you might be the only one brave enough to. Or stupid enough to, I can’t really discern.” Akechi said, fisting Ren in his hands and giving him a heavy jerk. Ren was too afraid to say anything that might make this dream end. 

“But you know, you weren’t the only one,” Akechi licked his lips and looked back up at Ren’s face where he had previously been eyeing his cock.

“Akechi, please…” Ren pleaded, looking into Akechi's eyes and then glancing down to his lips, and back up. 

Akechi granted his wish, and suddenly Ren’s mouth was occupied and full. Akechi kissed him desperately and uncoordinated, spit quickly coating his soft lips, and lips sucking at Ren’s tongue. Ren returned in kind, biting along his bottom lip and shoving his tongue to the back of Akechi’s throat and moaning so he could feel it. 

Ren flexed and bucked in Akechi’s hold, but it didn’t last, feeling Akechi pull away. He whined at the loss, and was shushed, even as he felt Akechi’s hand return, but with something else joining it. 

Ren broke away to look down, moaning at the sight. Akechi had pulled his own cock from his pants, and had wrapped his hand around both of them. But he wasn’t going to be the only one. Ren reached down to twine their fingers, eagerly feeling out Akechi’s cock. He’d been dreaming of it since he’d developed this crush, and it was as pretty, cut, and clean like the rest of Akechi. To his joy he was bigger, but that didn’t bother him, Akechi was still a decent size. And it felt burning hot against his own. 

Akechi went hard and fast, devouring his mouth, and jerking them off like they were going to get caught, which Ren supposed was likey. So he helped, digging the fingers of his other hand into Akechi’s hair, feeling him moan as he tugged. Ren had had a feeling he would like that. They bucked into each other, and Ren felt his need after so long rise in him. 

“Akechi… ‘kechi I’m close…” Ren moaned into his mouth, and Akechi devoured it.

“Me too,” He said and then the pace and tightness around their cocks doubled, making both boys keen. 

Ren yelped and slammed his head back against the locker, coming hard into Akechi’s hand, groaning at the feeling of Akechi frotting against him at his most sensitive. He jerked and pulled with him, getting cum all over their dicks, and then he sighed at the feeling of Akechi loosening his grip, and his hot cum sliding all over Ren’s cockhead, slipping into the cracks of his foreskin even as Akechi’s stretched it back, spreading the mess with his hands through their orgasms. 

Akechi rested his forehead against his, and finally pulled his hand away, letting themselves go soft. His usually immaculate demeanor was thoroughly ruined and debauched; a heavy red flush stained his cheeks, disappearing into his high black collar. His mouth too was clearly bitten and swollen, and it made Ren’s heart swell with pride. 

“Fuck Kurusu,” he said quietly. “The shit you do to me.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” Ren answered, and leaned in to give Akechi a polite kiss on the mouth, Akechi returned it briefly before backing off altogether and shucking both gloves carefully off, and straight into the trash. Ren chuckled as he watched, and pulled his gym shorts all the way off, using them to wipe himself off. He needed to change anyway, and he could do laundry later. 

It seemed Akechi had the same idea, opening what must have been his own locker a couple down from Ren’s and retrieving a t-shirt to wipe off and throw in a gym bag before tucking himself away. They were quiet as they re-oriented and dressed, until it was the two of them in the locker room and an elephant in the way. 

“Look I didn’t-” 

“I never meant to-” 

Both spoke at the same time, and then cut off. Ren watched Akechi gnaw on a hangnail, clearly out of his depth. So Ren decided to speak first. 

“Look, let’s just… forget this happened,” Akechi suggested. He fiddled with his bare fingers, clearly not used to being gloveless. 

“I …” Akira started and trailed off. His heart hurt, at the suggestion they leave it. But now probably wasn’t the best time to admit his crush on him, after being rescued from a locker and cumming all over him. He’d pulled enough teenage bullshit today. 

“I agree,” he said quietly. “Thank you for coming to get me.” He bowed a little, and Akechi nodded back at him. 

“No problem,” Akechi said and turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two; Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66010831)


	14. Face-Sitting/Collaring, Shauke Lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Light Pet Play, Eating Out, Sadomasochistic tendencies in both parties WC1828
> 
> Part One of Two

Mothers and fathers and morning show watchers everywhere _loved_ the Detective Princess. She was lovely in every sense of the term, kind, polite, and determined, picture perfect. She made men stumble, and women mad, and was on the mind of every Tokyo teenager. Her following adored her, and just about anyone would agree that Goro Akechi was #goals. 

Akira tapped her nails against Leblanc’s counter, watching the TV. The old couple that frequented on the weekends smiled happily at each other, chatting about nothing that mattered. Sojiro stepped out to pick up his bean delivery from around the corner since the truck couldn't fit down the narrow alley Leblanc resided in. 

Akira smirked and watched the Detective Princess. 

“Akechi-chan you recently did a spread for a few popular teen magazines, displaying your impeccable fashion sense. Where do you get it?” The reporter asked. 

“Well, it’s something anyone can learn!” Goro Akechi chirped, smiling perfect white rows of teeth and pink lips. “Of course that can never make up for natural talent and a keen eye, but fashion is like… detective work! If you’re paying attention to the details, then no case is unsolvable, and no outfit is unfashionable!” 

“Bullshit,” Akira hid her scoff in her elbow like she had sneezed. Anyone with two brain cells would know that those fashion spreads were put together by professionals that treated Goro Akechi like a doll. Not like this was a bad thing, since Goro was gorgeous, but also, Akira knew if she had a choice, Goro would wear jeans and a t-shirt with featherman all over it, and never be perceived by the public. 

Especially when Akira was done with her. 

“Speaking of fashion, we were wondering if you would model a little new piece sweeping the Shibuya fashion scene, do you mind Goro?” The reporter asked, a nice looking gentleman who might have been young ten years ago, but was starting to show weight and hair loss. 

“Of course!” Goro said, scripted, undoing her tie and the buttons of the shirt. 

_Ooooh, racy._ The crowd audibly cooed. 

“It’s a look coming out of Harajuku right now, and we thought it would look so pretty on you.” The female reporter said, caked in make-up already melting under the stage lights. 

A tech came up, a male dressed in black, showcasing the piece in his hands. 

It was a “choker.” Bright white leather, with red accents studded along the edge, and a dainty buckle shaped like a golden heart. The tech clipped it around her neck, and Goro smiled, flipping her hair and showing it off. It really did look nice, and the show hosts _cooed_ and _ahhed_ as she showed it off around her neck, turning up the lights, glinting off the gold clip and highlighting the contrast between the red and white leather. 

It made Akira’s mouth water, and she wondered if Sojiro would let her run chores and if Morgana would be chill hanging with Futaba again. 

* * *

“Akira please... _ack!_ ” Goro choked, and Akira laughed. 

Goro didn’t pull away however, as she grabbed Akira by the thighs and pulled her down to lessen the pull on her neck. Akira groaned as Goro’s tongue glanced off her clit and her nails dug into her thighs. But if Goro wanted her pussy, she was going to have to reach for it. Akira pulled at the leash again, making Goro strain up to her. 

Akira spent a pretty penny, but now Goro was below her, that same pretty collar wrapped around her neck, with matching white leash creating a literal power pull between the two that was intoxicating. They didn’t even get very far after closing, crashing together into the middle of the attic floor. Akira couldn’t deny that Goro was beautiful there, hair spread on the dusty wood, right between Akira’s knees. 

“Akira, I swear to god, I can't breathe, do you even want to get eaten out?” Goro growled, before choking on the too tight collar, yanked up by Akira to meet her halfway. 

“I do, but I can’t do splits Goro. You gotta come to me,” Akira teased. 

“I can’t you long-legged slu- ACK! STOP THAT!” Goro sneered, marring her pretty princess face, and Akira liked it better that way. 

“You can, you just want to be a pillow princess and not actually work for it.” Akira grinned and pulled again against Goro’s neck, seeing the leather strain, and her throat work behind the gold tag Akira had graciously attached with her name on it. The little glint of the inscribed _Akira_ and the view of Goro’s smudged lipstick was enough to make Akira drip. She moaned as she felt Goro haul up on her elbows with a grunt, and nip the inside of Akira’s thigh in a threat, even as she responded to Akira’s pull on the leash and dove to eat her out. 

Eager to prove herself anything _but_ a pillow princess, Goro balanced on her ass and thighs, and drove her tongue right up Akira’s pussy. Akira squealed and rut down, chasing her pleasure eagerly. She could feel the tremble in Goro’s arms holding her up against her thighs, and her breathing shaky against the tight collar on her throat. Goro readjusted, digging her manicure deeper in fat and muscle, and Akira tossed her head back as she felt blood drip down Akechi’s sharp fingers. 

“That’s perfect, right there _darling, honey_ so good…” Akira tweaked her own nipple with her free hand, working the breast like Goro liked to do when she was not occupied trying to chase Akira’s pussy from the floor. Her deft tongue worked circles over the clit, moaning and whining, letting Akira’s nerves catch the vocal reverb and it made Akira gush like a torrential thunderstorm all over Goro’s chin. She lapped it up eagerly, losing her hold with the sheer effort to maintain her angle, not getting enough oxygen to support her cunt-eating habit. 

Akira threw her a bone, and spread her legs a little wider, feeling the small of Goro’s back unravel and relax, even as her shoulders took her torso weight. Akira _could_ in fact do the splits (thanks Sumire) but she wasn’t about to let Goro know that. Akira wasn’t an idiot, she knew there were secrets Goro was keeping from her; no one was this perfect a secret-celebrity-girlfriend without having a goal for Akira in mind (namely number one probably being the detective that was dating the phantom thieves leader, but neither wanted to out the other just yet.)

It was funny. When they met after the television filming, Akira was instantly head over heels. It was pretty typical of Akira to be honest, to strike gold on what had to be the gayest and most impossible crush. She wasn't an idiot; she knew Goro Akechi _had to be_ out of her league. She was popular, beautiful, confidant; everything that Akira wanted when she looked at girls. But the most important part, was that out of everyone she'd met in Tokyo, the Detective Princess was someone _interesting._ It was obvious to Akira what while Goro's pretty pink lips lied and said one thing, her wine-red eyes said another, hiding the truth behind triple-locked, steel doors. Everything about her was fabricated, fake, a _challenge,_ to unveil her real self.

It was a small thing when Akira discovered Akechi using her right from her left, but as soon as she said it, Akechi's smile matched her eyes. And then when she'd bent her pretty ass over the billiards table, and complimented Akira " _You never cease to intrigue me,"_ it felt like Akira had pulled straight cherries at the jackpot slots of a casino. She'd unlocked just a little more of the real Goro Akechi, and she didn't need her third eye to know that that was _exactly_ what Akechi _wanted._ And now they were here: Goro using those pretty pink lying lips to suck on Akira's clit like she was starving, beautiful hair dragging on the floor, her eyes cloudy and hazy, submitting as Akira continued to crack her open. There were still things Goro was hiding form her, challenges still to overcome that didn't have a name. But for now they'd reached an equilibrium of lies and truth between the two of them that made Akira's mouth water and her heart beat a little harder, and leak wildly between her legs. 

Goro moaned, and Akira could feel her rubbing her thighs together, needy and waiting. But not until Akira had come. It was always that way. So Akira felt her push harder, digging deeper into her folds, consistently hitting her clit with her nose, moaning and letting it echo throughout Akira. In a bold move, Goro let her left arm go, and two fingers were in Akira spreading her and jamming against her g-spot. 

Akira had wound herself up since this morning, and that was all she needed to let go. She gave Goro no warning, and instead took her hand from her breast and pushed Goro’s face into her as she spread her legs and dropped to the ground. 

She shook and rutted against her face, riding out her orgasm, pulling the leash hard as Goro tried to trash and yell in protest. Akira gave a low grunt, and then rested there, letting the waves of pleasure wash away from her and into her girlfriend below. Goro continued to thrash, and Akira laughed at the sharp smack on her stomach. 

As she raised to let her girlfriend breath, Goro coughed and sucked in deep breaths. 

“You’re… you’re a fucking liar, Akira. My neck hurts so… fucking bad.” Goro tried to roll her neck, and Akir glanced at the collar, now slick with her juices and Goro’s saliva running from her mouth. 

“Oh but you look so good kitten.” Akira crooned and stepped up and off the other girl. 

“Do not… no, I don’t like that,” Goro insisted. 

“The blush displaying on your cheeks and chest says otherwise, kitten,” Akira persisted. “Should I have gotten you cat ears too?” 

“Just get me off, please Akira, please?” Goro whined, laying down on the floor and spreading her thighs, trying to entice Akira to do something. 

Akira observed her for a minute, not wanting the weird play that was happening to end. Akechi looked a perfect picture, fingers playing between her lower lips, marks from Akira on her breasts, collar standing out proud on the otherwise naked body. All Akira’s, all to do with whatever she pleased. After all, Goro had yet to safeword. 

“Of course Kitten,” Akira said, and picked back up the leash to yank it instead. Akechi whined but followed, and in no time, was tied up, and attached to the bookshelf. Akira admired her handiwork; Akechi was slumped against the floor, enough to be comfortable, but with her arms above her head, and when she pulled on her hands, it pulled the collar. Akira smiled, and then reluctantly pulled on clothes, just cheap pajamas, and went to move down the stairs. 

“Akira wait! What are you doing!?” Goro cried. 

“I’ll be back to play later, you stay there for me,” Akira said simply. 

“Akira no!” Goro cried. 

“I need a bath after rolling around on the floor with an animal. We’ll see if I feel like playing when I get back.” Akira smirked, and descended the creaky steps. 

“AKIRA YOU INSANE LESBIAN GET BACK UP HERE!!!” Goro shouted, collared, tied up, and wet, left to Akira’s whim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two; Chapter 25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66410123)


	15. Prostitution, Goro Akechi and Mob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: **Rape/Non-con, dead dove: do not eat,** drugging, kidnapping, rough treatment, creampie, anal sex, oral sex, marking, burn scarring, objectification, abusive language (Akechi gets called a trap and idk how to tag that otherwise), hurt no comfort WC1599

“Please Goro you’re the prettiest boy in the whole department,” the commander had insisted, even as Akechi tried to hide inside his shirt. Yeah he was pretty and gay, but what did that have to do with busting the most recent problematic drug ring in Shinjuku? 

Well, since it was prostitutes running the drug ring, that’s what had to do with it. And most of the other male police officers weren’t  _ comfortable _ going undercover dressed as women. Babies; Goro hated all of them. 

It was a little chilly as Goro inspected his nails under the neon street lights, night setting in fast. He’d spent his day shopping, cruising around Shinjuku to gather as much info as he could before nightfall. It seemed there was a _ sukeban _ building, like a union of prostitutes, dealing drugs and sex, and getting richer than some yakuzas could never. The problem was they were tight lipped and well protected, and so getting Goro  _ in _ was going to be an issue. 

But nothing he couldn’t handle. He shifted the cheap trench coat, opening it and slipping it off a shoulder, tucking his hair over so that way he seemed exposed. He let the shiny blue tube top squish what chest he had together, his tummy bare, hardly-there skirt show off a round, round ass and long legs encased in silly ankle boots. 

Goro didn’t want to know where the department got half this shit, but he had to admit he pulled it off pretty well. 

Now he waited. This was a popular street corner for “club-girls” that never actually made it inside, picking up people on their way out or stopping their way in. He figured if he was going to hear more chatter, then this was a good a place as any. He pulled out his phone and started playing chess against the computer, waiting. 

Sure enough a gaggle of girls started to approach, dressed similarly, one of them even flaunting a bold tattoo on her stomach, a black curled rabbit with a knife, right by the belly button.  _ Bingo. _ That was the sign given by an anonymous tip, now Goro just had to play nice and get in. 

Goro stowed his phone, and shifted his stance, wobbling a little on the heels, but getting ready to make contact.  _ Be nice, be friendly, let them think you’re all on the same team… _

And then he was being pulled backward, a cloth over his mouth and nose. He bucked on instinct, and tried to go for the pelvis but the other man was much bigger than him, already clicking handcuffs around his wrist. Goro swung his head back only for the attacker to dodge, and swung his leg, only to connect with something hard and solid. 

Shit, this man was prepared. Goro did his best, fighting not to breath in, shaking and turning. He looked at the girls who were close to them. They were his best shot at getting away, and he dared to open his mouth and scream as loud as he could through the gag, inhaling the chloroform, and promptly passing out. He didn’t see them notice. 

He was screwed. 

Next thing he knew, there was a burning pain on his thigh, like a hot iron being ground into it. He awoke with a hoarse, slow, grunt, trying to make noise around the gag in his mouth. He tried to wriggle from what he already knew was a cigarette being put out on his leg. His eyes were covered and all he could see was black, but he could feel that he was face down, ass in someone’s lap, and naked except for the tights, ropes around his wrists. His legs were spread and he couldn’t close them, terrifying him. He moved slow as molasses too, muscles refusing to respond to his mental stimuli. God what the fuck did they give him while he was out? 

“Oh fuck, it’s awake.” The voice said, likely coming from the hefty man above him, who brought a hard slap down on Goro’s exposed ass. Goro moaned as he felt acutely that his ass was already bleeding and bruised. He whimpered, and tried not to panic, scared of what had already been done to him. 

“If it’s awake it means we can  _ really _ play with it now, yeah?” Another voice said, and more began to sound throughout the room. 

Well, Akechi had been planning to memorize voices to the best of his ability, but now he couldn’t discern how many there were. And he hadn’t seen a single face or could recall a single detail of where he was. 

And these idiots thought he was a prostitute. He clenched his teeth and tried not to cry, He was going to die here, wasn’t he? 

“What do you think, little toy?” The voice above him asked. “Is it play time?” 

Goro tried to shake his head no, tried to voice that  _ “no”  _ he didn’t want this! Like they were going to give him a choice. The man just laughed and burned his thigh again, and Goro couldn’t do anything about it. 

He was shoved off the man’s lap and onto a dirty concrete floor. 

Several hands laid on him, and arranged him. Someone ripped his gag out, and then his throat was full of smelly, fat cock. He gagged and retched, but the man only laughed, shoving harder and fucking him roughly. Hands behind him spread his cheeks and he felt something cold leak right onto his ass, before roughly popping his hole open and letting the cold substance shoving itself inside. He whined around the cock in his mouth as several different fingers started to poke and prod him open, rough and impatient, before they were batted away and a cock sank into his guts, unprepared and bigger than he’d taken before. 

He let out a yell that sounded more like a groan, and tears started to pour from the mask as he was spit roasted. But it didn’t stop there. Someone grabbed his cock below and roughly pulled it, like they were trying to yank it off making him hurt. Blood ran down south anyway, drowsed body and brain responding to the stimuli and getting hard. He hated it. 

“Male prostitutes are the best,” one voice said. “They can’t fake it. If they’re hard, they like it.” 

“Shut up, you said you were bringing a girl, you didn’t know this was a little trap,” another said. 

“Does it matter?” The man above him in his mouth grunted, and then Akechi’s throat filled with cum. He gagged and tried to spit it out, feeling it trail past his lips. The man slapped his face hard, knocking his head to the side, and again on the other cheek. “There that looks prettier.” 

The man was shoved to the side, and another cock was shoved in his mouth, stealing his ability to breath. The tears were flowing in earnest now, his body trying to vent the pain it was going through as his asshole burned, even with the lube, and his gut roiled, and his jaw ached. 

“Here, don’t forget to tally it,” someone said, “Before it gets too wet.” 

“Where?” the man responded. 

“Anywhere man I don’t care, just hurry up. Idiot only brought one permanent marker and we’re gonna need it at the back here in a minute.” 

Akechi felt someone move his hair back pulling it away from his forehead and clipping. Then the soft wet tip of a marker dragged down his forehead. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” one man said, “Give me that.” Then Akechi felt it drag over his cheeks, tracing out shapes, letters? In an alphabet he didn’t recognize. 

Then he felt the man in his ass push hot cum into him, making him flinch and tighten, before the man pulled out, and a tally mark was added to his back. Another man quickly replaced him. The marker was moved, tracing letters along his penis, around his legs, on his stomach and chest. Marking him up, and making him something he didn’t want to be. The abuse only grew harsher and Akechi gradually let his mind exit, only existing to experience and take it in. 

He was thrown all over the floor, between countless men. Sometimes he felt a cock that was similar to a previous one, men standing around probably having another shot when they got hard again. They forced his asshole open and shoved two cocks inside, and tried often for three. More burns appeared along his limbs as the men smoked and it choked Akechi’s lungs. He felt himself start to regain some strength, but more pills were placed in his mouth and pushed down with a cock, forcing him to swallow and submit to being a lifeless doll. 

He had no sense of time, until finally the last man filled his ass with cum, and he was left cold and naked on the floor, covered in marker and fluids. He tensed, the action making him throw up what little what in his stomach along with copious amounts of cum, and waited. 

Hushed voices left the room, and he strained to even identify one. 

“It’s.. he’s…” was barely all he could make out before someone roughly shushed the man, and there was a mass shuffling out. 

There were just a few men left. 

“When do we … rescue… ?” The voice said. 

“It’s still listening... We can decide later. After all… are never solved.” The man said and Akechi felt his heart shatter.

They closed the door, leaving him all alone. 


	16. Intercrural Sex, Shuake with Shujin!Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Follow-up to Chapter Thirteen. Light Bullying, Frotting, Blowjobs, Love Bites, Messy Sex. WC2403
> 
> Part Two of Three

Ren couldn’t fucking get off anymore. Not that his chances had increased any, but he kept trying to find the time, since his last interaction with Akechi. That moment at the gym lockers was haunting him.  _ Hard.  _

He was like a teenage girl, pressing his fingers against his lips, remembering Akechi’s mouth, tongue, teeth, burning him alive. He started sucking on his fingers, wishing he could suck on Akechi’s tongue again. He would fondle and pry at his cock, trying to cum quickly and quietly in private bathrooms, only to remember how good it felt to have Akechi’s hands on him. And his voice, that pretty smooth voice, admitting that he knew Ren had been looking. It was enough to make him hard, but never enough to cum, now that he knew the breath and feel and weight of someone with him. 

He was going to go insane. His friends had more problems than ever, he was this close to being expelled all the time now, and Akechi just flirted with him more than ever. It was hardly fair! It had been months of this bullshit!

The school festival was ending in a dance, everyone bunched together tightly to enjoy the music. Ren wasn’t above dancing, especially as Kasumi dragged him to the dance floor, and wowed everyone there. But he couldn’t focus. He was exhausted, and his eyes were on the pretty vice president standing in the corner who also looked exhausted, near the PE faculty offices. He wasn’t joining in on the fun, but was watching to make sure nothing hinky happened, probably. But Ren knew he wasn’t above causing it, and  _ boy _ did Ren want to cause it. 

He had an idea. 

Kasumi moved on to dance with Ryuji and Ann, and Ren made his slip away. He was going to get off today, even if it just ended with him by himself in the bathroom. He didn’t care. 

He moved through the crowd, towards the punch table. He had been below the radar for months now, since Akechi had caught the bullies who’d locked him in the gym locker last time. But there was still chatter and rumors in the hallways, the males looking for the chance to fuck Ren up. 

Well they were going to hopefully help Ren get fucked. 

He waltzed by one of the bigger main culprits and tipped his punch glass up at the last second, making him spill all over himself. He kept walking, but sure enough, there it was, a fist grabbing to the back of his school jacket and hauling him back. 

He threw on his best timid mask, and flinched as the attacker pulled him to the ground. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing punk!?” The boy yelled, irritated. “Think you could get away with this shit?” The boy dumped the remainder of his drink on Ren’s face, and made him sputter. Ren flinched as someone else pulled his glasses off, and crunched them underfoot. The main bully threw the cup to the side to the sound of jeering, and then raised a fist to aim for Ren’s face. 

But not before it was caught in his senpai’s hand. 

“Home, now, all of you. Expect disciplinary action after the weekend.” He said threatening with his hard stare as the bully pulled away, scoffing. 

“Akechi-senpai, but you didn’t see, he…” the bully tried. 

“I saw an accident, and now an expulsion waiting to happen,” Akechi growled, and the bully flinched, but stood his ground. 

“Why do you protect him?” The bully accused. “He’s just a good for nothing delinquent!” 

“He’s a student, with good scores, and a near perfect track record, and if this rumor mill continues, I will submit this evidence to have you expelled, your sports scholarship and this school’s reputation be damned. Now get out.” Akechi said, laying the truth bare, and Ren had to bite his lips to keep from smiling. 

Akechi really  _ did _ have a soft spot for him. 

The bullies fled like a demon was at their heels, and the party resumed around them. Akechi reached out a gloved hand to help Ren up, and kept them linked as they moved to the PE faculty office, which was empty. 

As Ren stepped through he pulled the suspenders off and the shirt over his head, using it to wipe the punch from his face. That was really gross, and he hated it, and hated that he’d wasted another pair of glasses. But it was mostly ice, so it wasn’t too sticky. 

He heard the lock click behind him, and then Akechi stepped up right behind him and exploded like a grenade.

“Ren what the  _ fuck _ did you do that for? Are you trying to get bullied!?” Akechi shouted. 

Ah, so he must have seen. Then there was no playing coy about the situation and what Ren wanted, which was namely Akechi’s undivided attention. So he turned around quickly, wrapped his arms around Akechi’s torso, and got in his face. 

“I wanted you,” he said and then pushed his mouth against Akechi’s. It felt better than he remembered. 

Akechi made a noise and tried to pull away, But Ren pushed harder, and Akechi slowly relaxed, hands settling around Ren’s shoulders, eyelids drooping, and mouth responding. He whimpered as Ren bit his bottom lip, slipping his tongue in Akechi’s mouth. Akechi started to suck on it, and moan, and Ren was instantly hard. He dropped his hands to dig his fingers into the fat flesh of Akechi’s ass, and Akechi broke the kiss to gasp. 

“Ren, we probably shouldn’t…” Akechi’s face was bright red, and Ren could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. This up close too, Akira could see the foundation starting to oxidize, the bags under his eyes, the stress knot between his eyebrows. Ren smiled, suddenly more endeared to the other boy. 

“Why not?” He countered, letting his hands explore and feel Akechi up.

“Last time was just… just… !!!” Akechi cut off as Ren ground his crotch against him. Akechi was just as hard as he was. 

“You want to stop, just say the honest word and I’ll let go, I promise,” Ren said. “But if I’m right then you haven’t been able to get me off your mind either. You’ve been looking, you said last time. And I’d wager that you’ve been thinking about the gym lockers too. 

Akechi didn’t counter. Last time he took control, but right now he looked like he was stressed, tired, and nervous. Which suited Ren just fine, to take the lead this time. Akechi just tightened his grip on Ren’s shoulders and pushed his mouth back against Ren’s. 

It was like a taut string snapped, and both boys devoured each other. 

Akechi sighed and hummed as Ren abused his mouth, and shoved their pants down, took Akechi’s shirt off, and shoved him back toward a desk. Akechi hefted himself up and Ren pulled in toward him, their cocks grinding between their stomachs, making each other moan. Akechi pulled away, and Ren dropped to leave hickies on his neck and collarbone.

“I have been thinking about the lockers,” Akechi admitted. “I’ve thought about it every single day for months.” 

Ren just hummed in response, and teased a nipple with his tongue, feeling Akechi squirm. 

“I wanted to, I wanted to figure out how to ask you out, but it seemed so stupid after that and I couldn’t... I couldn’t, I like you and hate you in the same breath, I…” Akechi sucked between his teeth as Ren abuse his chest, watching Akechi’s cock jump and leak. 

“Me too.” Ren replied, dropping lower and pulling away from Akechi to fall to his knees and swallow around Akechi’s cock. He screamed and his hands fisted in Ren’s curly mess as Ren set a brutal pace. Akechi’s cock felt good and heavy in his mouth, tasting like musk and sweat from sitting in his trousers all day. Akechi pushed him down and Ren tried, but his gag reflex kicked in and sent him back. He reached a hand between Akechi’s legs to tug at the base of his cock and spread the wet all over his balls, which was his object anyway. 

He pulled away and Akechi let him go, watching as he kissed and licked in between Akechi’s spread thighs. He shivered and yelled as Ren bit down, sucking a hickey where he knew Akechi would feel it for a week, and dove to the other thigh to make a matching one, coating as much warm saliva as he could. Akechi’s skin was deliciously warm, sweaty from the hot and packed gymnasium. 

Akechi just leaned back and let the treatment happen, murmuring praise and moaning when Ren spared a lick to his cock or snuck around his asshole. But Ren wasn’t brave enough to mess around there just yet on this spur of the moment ordeal, not without lube. Akira moaned for him as he pulled at his hair, tangling the curls more. 

After Ren was satisfied with how wet it was in between Akechi’s legs, he kissed his way back up his body, until he could see Akechi’s red face and mussed hair. It looked good on him. He kissed Akechi’s mouth, letting his tongue trace his teeth and taste himself. 

“I really want to fuck you,” he murmered, and Akechi nodded, pleading. “Can’t here, but turn around and push your thighs together.” 

“Like this?” Akechi hopped down and did as Ren instructed, throwing a hotty look over his shoulder that had Ren drooling. Akechi smirked and shoved his ass out farther. Ren spat in his hand and eagerly rubbed it around his cock. It was going to dry up, but he had a feeling (he hoped) that neither of them needed long this round, and that there would be more attempts in the future. 

Ren gripped Akechi’s thighs, enjoying the muscled flash in his hands as he directed and sunk his cock in between the soft insides. It was a slow press, his saliva already drying, but he spat again and moaned with Akechi as he hugged around him. He leaned up on his back, and felt his ass connect with his hips, like a perfect cushion. 

“Oh, that feels so good, fuck,” Akechi bit his lips and leaned back into Ren. Ren was completely swallowed by his thighs, and he let out a shaky breath as he pulled back, and pushed back into the soft heat. This time the head of his cock pushed into Akechi’s balls and Akechi squirmed. 

“You feel so good baby,” Ren muttered into Akechi’s shoulder, and watched his breath come faster. Akechi reached a hand down and grasped himself, and started to jerk fast. 

“I’m so… ah please just fuck me, hard and fast. Please Ren,” Akechi howled, feeling Ren give a hard thrust that sent him nearly sprawling over the desk. Akechi fought the urge to separate his legs, panting open mouthed as Ren respected his request, fucking inbetween his thighs hard and fast, the spit not enough, friction causing pain that made it all the more delicious. The nerves there sparked and tingled, sending his brain floating on cloud nine. He shouldn’t be surprised that pain was something he was into, but it was new getting to actually explore it.

Ren had no issue as he thrust harder and faster, bouncing Akechi’s ass, and watching like an intoxicating porno. The friction burns were going to suck, so he spit down, and watched it trail over his cock and squish in as he slammed into Akechi. He felt Akechi squeeze tighter and moaned as he had a hard time pulling back. 

“Ren I’m not going to last much longer,” Akechi warned. 

“Me neither, come on, come with me,” Ren encouraged him and saw Akechi’s hand fly over his cock. 

Ren thrust as hard as he could, trapped in the thick thighs, flinching, twitching muscles massaging him to orgasm, since Akechi was holding him too tight to pull back. Ren felt the heat drop, and bit underneath Akechi’s hairline as he came. He felt Akechi go taut and heard him expel noise as he came all over his hand and the desk in front of them. It felt incredible, Ren picking up his thrust to ride out his orgasm as cum coated the way, keeping Akechi’s thighs together until he was soft and satisfied. 

It was quiet as they came down, Akechi slumping onto the desk, and Ren standing up to pull away, dropping down into a chair. 

“Fuck,” Ren whispered, fingers ghosting over the cum mess on his cock, soothing the friction burn he was feeling, and eating up the sight in front of him. Akechi had spread his legs to support his weight, soft cock filthy with cum, and the insides of his thighs, were.  _ God. _ Ren had never been more proud of himself in that moment. The love bites were a deep purple on Akechi’s milky skin, light red friction marks marking where Ren had put himself, and cum covering it all like a balm. 

“Like what you see?” Akechi asked, opening a little wider, and reaching back to show off his tight pink hole in addition to the mess. 

“Oh, don’t do that or we’re both gonna regret it,” Ren answered, and willed himself to stay soft so at least they could get out of here and somewhere with lube. 

Then a rumble filled the air, and Akechi shot up, snapping his legs shut, hands over his stomach. It happened again, and Ren laughed. 

“Shut up!” Akechi said. 

“The timing is just funny, is all,” Ren snickered. 

“I haven’t gotten to eat today, we’ve been setting up and preparing for the festival the past two days, and that was a lot of exertion, um… just now,” Akechi said, moving on wobbly legs to the gym staff closet, where med supplies, including wipes, were stored. He pulled them from the shelf and sat down on the desk to clean himself up. He winced at the sore skin and bruises. Ren stood and walked over, taking the wipes from him. Akechi’s breath hitched and he looked up at Ren who started to gently clean his thighs with soft touches. 

“Then, can I take you to dinner?” Ren asked, watching his face. 

“Please,” Akechi whispered, and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part One, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65863579), [Part Three; Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66164848)


	17. Titfucking/ Master-Slave/Threesome, PegoGoroSumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Trans!Goro, Status Ailments, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, Cock Sharing, Blowjobs, Vaginal Sex, Creampies, Breeding (Intent), Pregnancy (Scare), Reference to past sexual assault, past hysterectomy, surprise Goro is good at after-care. WC 2925

Status ailments were a _fucking bitch_ when you were a team of only three and none of you were equipped with amirta drop. **Especially** when one of you idiots was hosting _twelve_ _personas_ (who somehow didn’t have it) **_AND_** when that one idiot holding _all_ the cure items was **fucking** ** _FROZEN_** _._

If these _stupid shadows_ _could_ ** _FUCK OFF!!!_**

Akechi dodged the ayamur launched by the Baal and rolled to the side, sucking air through his teeth as he hit his already damaged side. He watched as Sumire ducked the same freeze attempt from the Alitat, listening to it chuckle low, before aiming at him. He managed another successful dodge, and ended up at the feet of the Nebiros. _Shit._

Akechi fell flat on his face as it wailed on him, and he felt his brain constricting, like the world's worst migraine. He tried to shake it, but it persisted, until he felt a crack, and then his thoughts faded to the background. 

He watched without feeling as Sumire dodged the Baal again, and tried to get to him to snap him out of it, before the Nebiros grabbed around her waist and threw her to the ground, casting the same effect on her. He watched and then suddenly she was in his same headspace. 

Brainwashed, and completely susceptible to suggestion. 

The Alitat left with the Nebiros, and then it was just them on their knees, watching the ancient god with dull eyes. 

“Well now, what a gift the brain shaker has left me,” he stated deeply, resonating within Goro’s chest, making him want to bow. “Two pretty little gifts that need a master to watch over them hmmm…? Let’s get rid of these.” Baal reached down and took off Sumire’s mask, and removed Goro’s helmet, leaving them defenseless. 

“Thank you Master,” left Goro’s mouth, something that he would have never said if his mind was his own.

“Thank you Master,” Sumire echoed, even in her brainwashed state, copycatting the actions of her elders, following their lead. 

“Aha, I see that we already have a system of order among you children. I suppose that if I were to be fair, that would include the frozen, young man yes? Would my slave children like him to be returned to join us?” 

“Oh please!” Sumire spoke, raising her hands and pleading with the god before dropping down, making it plain that despite the brainwashing that some of her original desires remained. 

Goro felt a pang in his head, like something trying to break through, before it was soothed away, and he found himself bowing wordlessly as well. The Baal just chuckled and reached over, a gentle wind cracking the ice covering Joker like a second skin, falling away. He blinked and shook, the ice falling off in sheets, and then flexing his limbs. He looked around slowly, trying to get a gist of the situation now. 

“Akechi…? Sumire…? What…!” Joker realized that both of his teammates were frozen, and reached for his knife, but not before getting hit with a strong wind from Baal, turning him around and sending him flying, knocking him onto his back. 

“Can’t have that, dear leader. You are to stand in my place after all. I’m but a shadow, but you are three ripe and young bodies. You’ll create me a loyal kingdom.” The Baal laughed and rushed Joker, dousing him in pink sparkles, and his face fell looking almost sleepy before the dust settled like glitter. 

He looked around dazed and then spied Goro and Sumire on the ground. His mouth split in a wicked grin. 

“Aha, perfect! The mutual desires, the underlying lust!” The Baal cried, pulling on the invisible puppet string attached to the three willing minds. “Worship slaves, and raise me righteous followers.” 

Goro and Sumire crawled to Joker and went right for his pants. 

Goro’s claws shredded the fabric, as Sumire’s careful red gloves peeled away the extra layers of fabric. In no time Joker’s erect hard cock swung free, thick and long, making both mouths water. The Baal chuckled to feel both of his slaves' wishes realized as they got to work. Goro stuck to the left and Sumire to the right, dragging lustful wet tongues over Joker cock. He placed a hand on each hand and encouraged their movement. They each chirped at the attention, sucking along each side, making Joker drip with spit. As they moved their lips met over the tip, mouths meeting and tongues tangling, lapping at the pre-cum spilling from him. 

The Baal smiled and decided everyone was too clothed now. 

Joker shed his coat, looking stunning in just the vest, revealing that the pink glitter had managed to dig under to his skin, and he was coating the two below him in it. Without letting his mouth leave Joker’s cock, Goro reached up with a sharp claw and dragged it down his own body suit, splitting the cloth easily and revealing a flushed chest. He forced lower until it was split to his crotch and then reached over to pull it away, leaving him bare, dripping for the whole palace to see. 

Then he reached over and did the same for Sumire, splitting right down the middle, her breasts falling beautifully from their carefully created costume. He kept going lower, until he could snap the seams around her legs, leaving her completely bare, beautiful unmarred skin a feast for any onlooker. Goro found himself jealous that his clothes didn’t fall as easily from his body. He tried to feel the pretty skin, but his claws were in the way, and as he watched Sumire gaze at him over the line of Joker’s cock, lips meeting again, he took them off. He wanted to feel for this, have his hands bare for this. She was about to be his sister-wife after all. 

“Let’s change up the scene. He has desires too, after all,” the Baal snapped and Goro rose, feeling Joker’s hand curl in his hair and pull, making him whine like a dog in heat. He faced Goro and felt him push, making their mouths meet. Goro thrilled at the desire suddenly granted, his heart beating against his rib-cage like an animal, wanting to kiss Joker since the first date at the cafe. He tasted like sweat and coffee, the glitter covering his lips and spreading between their tongues as the kiss turned wet and messy. Goro let a hand roam his chest, standing to the side to make room for Sumire, and felt Joker’s hand drop, squeezing, smacking his ass cheek. Goro groaned and pushed into the palm, feeling the fabric tear under Joker’s hands revealing more of himself. Joker reached between the thick cheeks, teasing his asshole, dipping lower and dragging fingertips over his dripping entrance, making Goro squirm and spread a little wider to give him access. 

Meanwhile Sumire below gripped at Joker’s large cock with both hands, eagerly licking and sucking on the head, trying to take it deeper into her mouth. There wasn’t a bit of her simeotaneously dorky and suave, kind and ruthless senpai that didn’t drive her crazy. She hadn’t ever been able to say it; what chance did she have when she knew so many more, more mature people surrounded him? She tried to keep her distance and now view it as a competition, but Ann? Makoto? Haru? Where could she hope to stand? And for that matter, she wasn’t blind, but Yusuke was so gorgeous and already accomplished, not to mention Goro? Her ruthless teammate who shared so much dirt and history with him, who kissed him above like he was a starving man and Joker’s mouth held water. 

Her heart panged and her head lit up in a headache, like something was trying to shake her to _think_ about this, but before she could acknowledge it, it faded away, and she re-doubled her efforts to please the cock presented to her, preparing it to breed both of them. Joker had made it clear he cared about her, that he wanted her too, that he valued her, had saved her from Maruki and herself. She moaned, unable to take the thick cock any deeper and dropped her hands to tease her pink nipples before raising her chest to wrap around Joker’s cock. It wasn’t perfect, but he could feel his appreciation drip into her mouth as she massaged the skin. He thrust into her willing mouth, moaning at the feeling of her soft warm skin surrounding him. He gripped her head hard, holding her in place, and he started to thrust, fucking inbetween her tits and into her mouth. She sighed happily, lapping and playing on his head where he was sensitive, heat settling low in her stomach. She did her best to prepare him for whoever he claimed as broodmare first. 

Above Goro growled as Joker twisted his fingers into his cunt, fucking him roughly and soreading him. It made his stomach dance in heat and butterflies, letting his most vulnerable parts be exposed and be pleasured, and he took it out of Joker’s lips and tongue, bringing his teeth into their messy kiss, and punishing a nipple underneath Joker’s vest. Goro could already feel himself close, his libido always at the ready since taking testosterone. Not that it would matter soon when his belly was filled, making his pretty babies. It only served to wind him up tighter. 

Joker moaned between the two objects of his attention, his affection, ever unable to choose. Heart broken over and over by both of them, burying his own desires deep. It meant situations resolved on their own, it meant people didn’t fuss over him more than necessary to keep him alive. It meant he might be alone, but it meant everything worked out the way it needed to. He growled into Goro kiss, bucked harder into Sumire’s perfect tits, chasing away the headache creeping up his mind like something with scenario could be wrong. What could go wrong? They both loved him, the both wanted to breed and stay with him, and that’s all that mattered. 

Baal laughed, a voyeuristic participant, easily forgotten as he made the trio dance. “You three are a disaster,” he said, “But let’s get a move on. Human babies take forever to grow.” He snapped again, pulling mental strings, and Sumire backed up and let the cock drop, Joker wrestling his pants and shoes off. Goro too backed up, and Joker arranged himself on the ground, holding out his arms. Sumire walked over and settled spread legs over his face, lowering her pussy to his mouth, and moaning in appreciation as he returned the favor of preparing him so beautifully earlier. 

“What a beautiful sentiment,” Baal grinned wickedly, and turned Goro to face Kasumi, resting himself over Joker’s cock. Goro reached for it with a needy sigh, and dragged the tip through his wet folds, feeling eager anticipation building in his chest. He spread his knees wide, and let himself drop, engulfing Joker all at once, crying out. He felt speared open, walls crushing the cock in his tight heat, head jammed against his cervix. He didn’t get a moment to rest, lifting himself to impale himself again hard. He moaned as he started to bounce hard, feeling excitement light up all his nerves. 

A hand grasped the back of his neck, feeling a mouth over his, opening his eyes which he wasn’t aware he’d closed, opening to meet Sumire’s kind gaze. He sunk into her soft mouth, eating up her moans as Joker ate her out, finding comfort in the shared love for the man beneath them. He gasped as Joker thrust up to meet him mid bounce, jamming against his g-spot, liquid flowing from him to pool onto his skin below. Sumi pulled away as Joker added his fingers, watching her bolt upright and ride his face harder. 

Goro whined at the loss, and he felt Joker thrust harder in return. He was so close, _he was so, so close_.

“Please, baby, I want your cum, breed me, please,” he hiccuped as he rode faster, realizing tears were falling from his eyes, something tight wrapping around his heart like barbed-wire, making his head feel on fire. He felt gentle hands wipe his face. 

“You’ve got it Goro, it’s okay, come Goro, you’ll feel and look so good for him,” Sumire whispered encouragement. It only made the barbed wire wrap harder, and he wasn’t sure why, but Joker met his thrusts, petting along his thighs, and it was enough to make Goro cry out as he came. He felt Joker push into his orgasm, making him shake on his thighs, his hot spend flooding his stomach. He moaned as he milked him, rejoicing and Kasumi stroked along his stomach. 

The barbed wire and the headache reached it’s fever peak, and something in him broke, like a string snapping. He gasped and fell into Sumire as he shook, cooperating as she guided him off, and set him down, laying on Joker’s coat. He watched as Joker, still hard pierced Sumire, and she rode him eagerly as Goro himself had moments ago, Joker not slowing down one bit. 

He was sad, somehow. _It’s not possible,_ said a voice, and it made him feel like a cold wind wrapped around his spine as tears spilled from him. Again, _It’s not possible._

But why? Goro thought. This should be making me happy right now. _You made it impossible to bear kin a long time ago,_ answered the hard, cold voice. _To protect yourself from sharing your mother’s fate,_ came an equally strong, determined voice. 

That was right, Goro remembered. He didn’t want to be his mother, and he was forced to walk too close to the edge to become so. In what he could control in his life, that was one. This farce and a stupid shadow couldn’t change that. It was his life. _It was his choice._

_You have to stop the souls about to make the same mistake,_ the cold voice said. 

Fire ripped through him, and Loki ripped from him and soared over his shoulder. The Baal turned in fear. 

“Brave Blave,” Goro whispered, and Loki reared and speared the Baal in the chest, ripping him in two with a shriek and disappearing. With it came the silence of the clinically white walls, and gentle gasps from the souls beside him. Goro felt so fucking tired as the ailments faded, leaving just his own battered and abused, cold body. 

“Shit,” said Joker. 

“Ah, Senpai, what…!” Sumire cried, quickly standing, and giving a sharp yelp, her legs and her hips cramping tight, making her trip backward. 

Goro was faster, grabbing the coat and catching her. She crumpled, starting to cry, and Goro gently lowered her onto the floor, covering her nakedness gently in the coat, now void of any glitter. He saw her cover her face and curl up, shaking quietly on the edge of a panic attack, and his heart gave a throb as the memory of her happy face and gentle encouragement filled his mind. He gathered her into his lap, wrapping arms around her tightly, and letting her sob into his neck as she lost it. He rubbed her back, and then turned to face the other party. 

Akira was hunched in on himself, already decent, hiding his head and face and his knees. It was clear from his own stance he was trying to keep his cool, and failing. Goro whistled, making him look up, and with his free hand Goro just gestured for him to come closer. The idiot shook his head no, and Goro growled. 

“Come here you self-sacrificing jerk,” Goro threatened. Sumire went quiet, sobs soothing out into shaky breathing. 

“But I… I’m…” Akira tried. 

“If you say it’s your fault, I will rip out your teeth one by one and make you chew them. Come here,” Goro commanded, and Akira sighed and crawled over. His head settled on Goro’s free shoulder, still keeping his hands to himself. Goro reached around and tangled fingers into Joker’s hair, feeling his heavy sigh. They sat there quiet for a moment, letting their hearts rest. 

“I’m sorry,” Joker whispered. Sumire reached out and grabbed with careful fingers so matching red gloves were entwined over Goro’s lap. 

“It’s okay, we were outmatched. It’s no one’s fault,” Sumire said wisely. 

“You’re too kind for this hellhole,” Goro found himself complimenting her, arm wrapping and resting around her waist. 

“Hey, Akechi-senpai?” Sumire asked, and Goro turned his head to her in acknowledgment. “Thanks for the save,” she reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Goro felt his face burn as she pulled away, and felt fingers on his chin to twist him the other way. 

“Thank you Goro,” Joker said and kissed Goro too, pushing hard before backing away and resting his head on his shoulder again. 

Goro just hung his head and burned at the affection. Later he’d need to check to make sure Sumire wasn’t going to get pregnant, they’d need to talk, he’d need to offend to make sure stupid feelings didn’t start building. He was a dead man walking, and it was clear from the way Sumire and Akira looked at each other, that they’d be fine without him. 

But for now the affection made his heartbeat like it was something real, squishy, and capable of more than hatred and anger, and he would tolerate it while they caught their breath.


	18. Petplay, Akeshu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: This counts right? Also omg actual Akeshu, who’d have thought. Catboy Akira, Big Cock, Stomach Bulge, Doggystyle, Breeding, Top!Akechi, Bottom!Akira WC1111 (make a wish)

Akechi moaned as the catboy he’d adopted yowled again. It was the middle of the fucking night, and he was so close to kicking it outside to get mated and get out of his hair. 

He’d wanted a nice quiet companion. Someone who needed a home, like he’d needed one growing up. The shelter had displayed the beautiful stray proudly, commenting how genial and calm he was, the perfect companion. Unfortunately, they didn’t come fixed, and Akechi hadn’t money for it. 

“Please, Gooooroooooo, please, it hurts…” Akira scratched at the door, meowing miserably. Goro just sighed, resigning himself to a sleepless night. He walked from the bed and yanked open the door. 

The caboy just curled in on himself, ears flattening at the sudden movement. He looked up at Goro with clouded and needy eyes, squirming and rubbing his thighs together. He’d shed his clothes,  _ again, _ unable to withstand the heat of his own skin, his collar with Goro’s name displayed proudly against his skin. Goro’s heart softened, remembering the tears on Akira's first day that someone wanted to take him home after being left on the street to starve. He reached down and pulled the catboy up, gathering him in his arms. 

“Goro, please I’m so wet,” Akira pleaded into Goro’s chest, and Goro just hummed and led him backward into his room. He’d be absolutely beat at work tomorrow, and he was out of sick days, but he’d take care of his kitty. 

“I’ve got you kitty, come on,” Goro pulled his catboy to the bed, and pushed him on it hearing his kitty’s appreciative groans. 

“Goro…” he moaned and spread his legs, revealing his cute and straining cock, and leaking hole. Goro hummed in appreciation, loving how well his kitty knew him to present himself like this. 

“You’re so good for me Akira, I’m sorry for locking you out,” Goro said, lowering his mouth to Akira’s cock, fitting the whole thing in his mouth. 

Akira yowled, sharp claws reaching for his owner’s hair, pulling and scratching at the scalp as his master sucked at his oversensitive cock. It was already red and leaking, and Goro’s hot mouth felt so good. Akechi lapped at the head, teasing the sensitive underside, feeling Akira yowl and cry. In no time at all Akechi felt the first splatterings of cum splash onto his tongue and he swallowed it hungrily. 

“Bratty cat, you’re supposed to tell me, when you come,” Goro said with no malice, pulling away and making sure Akira’s cock was clean. 

His kitty just writhed on the bed and purred, “Hmmm, you like it.” He stated, sparkling eyes and shit eating grin revealing how pleased he was. Goro just grinned and kissed his tummy, stopping to tease pointed nipples that made the smile fade from Akira’s face and drop back into a whiny needy mess. 

“What would you like, pretty kitty?” Goro asked, kissing his mouth and feeling him moan his name into his mouth. 

“I want Goro's cock. I want Goro’s big pretty cock inside and breeding me,” Akira cried, spreading his legs to wrap around Goro’s legs. 

“You know how to beg so well,” he whispered underneath Akira’s jaw. Goro pushed down his pajama pants and kicked them off, his cock hard and starting to leak. Akira moaned as he saw the girth made available to him. He flipped over underneath Goro to present his leaking entrance, his tail curling against Goro’s legs, it’s long black length so tempting to pull. But it was clear Akira was in more need than he had judged earlier, and settled for rubbing a thumb against the sensitive underside, where it joined his back. 

Akira growled low in his chest. Panting and rubbing his slick hole against Goro’s cock. Goro thrust and let the tip catch on the opening, before pulling and sliding between the sweet cheeks, teasing and hotdogging him. Akira yelled out loud, risking waking the neighbors, and Goro just chuckled and inhaled the sweet scent of his sweat at the base of his curls. Akira whimpered, and Goro reached down to take aim, resting the head of his cock against Akira’s hole. 

He pushed forward, grunting at the tightness, savoring the feeling of slick, burning walls slowly encasing him. He exhaled slowly, feeling Akira stretch readily around him, lowing beneath him as he filled him. He pushed until he was completely buried, Akira’s rim tight around his base. Akira pushed his ass into him to make sure there wasn’t any space left and exhaled shakily. 

“How do you feel, Akira?” Goro asked, wrapping an arm around his stomach, petting gently across the bulge of his cock just above the hipline. 

“Fuuuullll,” Akira meowed, “So good, so full. Fuck me…” He panted, tail and ears twisting as he clawed the sheets. 

Goro didn’t answer him, instead drawing back until only the head was inside, and sinking himself back in  _ hard. _ Akira yowled, tightening around him, but Akechi spread his ass cheeks, and started a rough pace, plowing into the catboy beneath him. He enjoyed watching his cock spread the pink asshole, wet and leaking around him onto the bed below. Akira was a blessing and a curse, a brat that somehow got whatever he wanted. But to be fair, Goro spoiled him to death, so he supposed it was his fault. 

Goro felt Akira restrict around him, making a litany of noises as Goro jammed his prostate. He started to go harder, faster, making Akira bounce, and the bed creak. Goro groaned as pleasure washed through him, wrapping his hands bruisingly tight around Akira’s hips, slamming into him on every thrust. 

He pushed his way inside, and found himself caught, his cock being squeezed like a punishment, too tight to pull back. Below him Akira growled low in his chest against, his claws shredding the blanket, his toes curled, back arched. 

“Oh Akira,” Goro soothed, as Akira came hard, pleasure wrecking him. 

“Goro, so good hurts so good, please more Goro, breed me...” Akira begged, still strung up on his own pheromones, writhing in Goro’s hold. 

“I will kitten, soon as you can relax,” Goro promised, already feeling him open back up for more. Goro sighed, looking at the clock and debating calling into work anyway. It was clear this heat was hell, and he wanted to stay, making sure Akira was properly fucked through it. 

Akira dropped to the bed, and Goro pulled him back, fucking into him again, glad he could keep up his stamina. It was going to be a long night, and he wasn’t stopping until Akira was sated, and his stomach full of Goro’s cum.


	19. Cockwarming, Shuake with Shujin!Akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: cock teasing, cock worship, blowjobs, facials, semi-public/risky sex (but not really) WC2706 
> 
> Part Three of Three

It had been a weird but good couple of months. 

Ren was dating Goro, officially, much to the chagrin of everyone around them. The rumor mill surrounding Ren had been stopped dead in its tracks. Makoto liked to call them _insufferable_ anytime they were together. They’d discovered that Goro’s biological father was the reason they’d met in the first place AND he was going to jail! What a Christmas present for the both of them. 

If only finals weren’t in the way of them celebrating. 

_My Prince, sent 3:07PM_

Akira I swear to god if you don’t answer me I’m going to break up with you and break all your fingers too.

_Heart Thief, sent 3:30PM_

I’m not ignoring you, babe, I have to study. 

_My Prince, sent 3:31PM_

But it’s date night Ren, please?

_My Prince, sent 3:33PM_

With all the trial bullshit I haven’t been able to see you for a week and a half now.

I’m free tonight, please, Ren. I miss you. 

_Heart Thief, sent 3:51PM_

I miss you too, but I am **so** close to making top marks 

You’d hate me if I didn’t give it my all now. 

Besides, you wouldn't want all your ~study help~ to go to waste 

Right? 

_My Prince, sent 3:52PM_

It’s your own fault that you put sex ahead of studying

Most of those instances I wasn’t even TRYING to distract you. 

_Heart Thief, sent 3:53PM_

But you DO admit to trying to distract me 

_My Prince, sent 3:53PM_

Shut. 

_Heart Thief, sent 3:54PM_

>:3c 

_My Prince, sent 3:55PM_

You are insufferable, and I hate you. 

_Heart Thief, sent 3:55PM_

<3 <3 <3 Love you too ~ <3 <3 <3 

_My Prince, sent 4:00PM_

I’ve decided that after a bit of time and a rage fit, that I love you too.

But I AM going to see you tonight. Where are you? 

_Heart Thief, sent 4:04PM_

School library. 

_My Prince, sent 4:05PM_

Why there? It’s noisy and it’s cold. 

_Heart Thief, sent 4:06PM_

Everyone is gone for the day now, so it’s quiet and I don’t have to lug books around. 

The cold kinda sucks but it’s better than Leblanc which is too warm so I end up falling asleep. 

_My Prince, sent 4:07PM_

I’m near Shujin, so I’ll see you in a few. 

Akira closed the chat app and turned back to his books. When they really were studying, Goro was a fantastic help. Ren still couldn’t beat him at chess (or Go, or Cards, or any game except pool really.) He was just _smart_ , able to understand complex subjects and explain them simply, making him a great teacher. He always seemed to know just what would be on the tests too; he called it lucky guessing, but Goro was always able to see two or three steps ahead of everyone else.

So having him come to help Ren would probably make it faster, and they could go on a dinner date. To be fair he would have planned ahead, but Goro’s schedule was so up in the air now that planning ahead was impossible, at least until trail details were finalized. He’d have to make it up to him, and plan something special for Christmas and get him a really nice gift. He really did love Goro, even if it seemed like he was blowing him off at the moment, because he really **_did_ ** need to study. 

English was ghosting him at the moment, and he shook his head free from daydreaming about freetime with Goro, and turned back to the book. They were supposed to be putting together complex, compound sentences now but it seemed impossible with all the rule variations. It was one thing to read it, which was easy, and another to write it. Honestly it was the only class that was keeping him from being top of the class. He wondered if he could convince Goro to talk to him in English for the rest of the night to force him to conversate? 

He went to fill in the missing words on the worksheet, when he heard a door click closed. He looked up and didn’t see anything. Even the desk student had gone home to escape the dreary cold, trusting him to not steal the books. Who would even want to? 

He turned back to the book. 

“Alice ____ (went) after the _____ (rabbit), trip___(ping) ____(over) her own ____(feet). “Stop!” she cried, wonder___(ing) why the _____(rabbit) was wear___(ing) a ____(watch) and a waistcoat.” 

He recognized the nouns, and quickly filled them in, but the verbs were tricky, since Enlgish had the stupid tense thing going on. He set pen to paper when he heard another bump in the room, like someone tripping over a chair, but when he stood and looked around he didn’t see anyone. Was the school haunted? He doubted, but he had seen some pretty weird shit since coming to Tokyo he wouldn’t be surprised. 

He sat back down in his chair, and scooted in, only to feel some resistance. 

He looked down between his legs to see bright red eyes. 

“Oh, hi?” he asked Goro. 

“Hi.” Goro said, turning a little red. 

“What are you doing?” Ren asked, scooting back. So the sounds he’d heard were Goro. 

“I came to help you study,” Goro said, not moving a bit, and instead reaching for Ren’s chair legs, and dragging him back. 

“This does not look like helping me study,” Akira retorted. 

“I haven’t gotten there yet,” Goro smirked, then boldly slid his hands up to split open Ren’s thighs and tuck between them. “It is so awfully cold in here.” 

“What are you getting at?” Ren asked. 

“You retain information better when you’re warmer,” Goro said, and Ren drew in a breath as Goro pulled down the zipper of his pants. “Relax Ren. This will work better if you relax. Go back to studying.”

Goro was a veritable siren as Ren did as he asked, trying to redirect his attention back to studying English. But he didn’t process the words. He processed Goro sighing as he nosed Ren’s underwear, leaving wet kisses along the fabric before sharp teeth pulled down the boxers. 

It was pretty cold so Ren wasn’t getting hard very fast. He felt Goro pull the soft cock out and then Ren processed his hot, wet lips surrounding the head, tongue and hands stuffing into the back of his mouth, and then a hard swallow. He moaned as Akechi pushed, burying his face into Ren’s pelvis, completely encasing his cock in his mouth and throat. 

Ren leaned back, hand sneaking down to tangle into Goro’s hair and pet him lightly. He was growing hard quickly, feeling Goro’s tongue lightly pet against him and feeling him breath through his nose, tickling the skin it was against. Usually at this point Goro would start moving and sucking. 

But Goro didn’t move. He wrapped careful hands around Ren’s waist, letting a little of the cock slip and he settled against Ren's thigh, like laying his head on a pillow. His eyes had been shut as he concentrated, and now they opened to make eye contact with Ren. Ren’s jaw dropped, heat filling him as Goro’s bedroom eyes struck his heart. _Fuck,_ his boyfriend was so _hot_ , it was going to make him combust. If he didn’t know better Ren could see hearts in his eyes as he suckled at this prize. 

“Fuck going on dates this is really all you want from me isn’t it?” 

Goro gave an affirmative hum, and it made Ren’s core shake. He was warmer now for sure. 

“If all you wanted was dick you could have just said so,” Ren said. 

Goro just gave another contented hum, but then brought his free hand to knock underneath the desk and look with intent in his eyes. What the _fuck-_

“You can’t be serious, I can’t focus with you down there!” Ren insisted, and Akechi just gave a little shake of his head, before reaching down and pulling out his phone and typing with one hand. 

_My Prince, sent 4:35PM_

What are you working on? 

“Trying to get a blowjob, what does it look like ?” Ren answered him. 

_My Prince, sent 4:36PM_

I asked what subject are you trying to study? 

“English,” Ren replied, rolling his eyes. 

_My Prince, sent 4:36PM_

How much longer do you have to go? 

“The rest of this chapter, and then I need to finish my math homework,” Ren frowned even as Goro’s eyes smiled. 

_My Prince, sent 4:36PM_

That’s about an hour right? It should be no problem for you. 

“Yes, but I have a parasite on my dick making it hard to focus,” Ren said. 

_My Prince, sent 4:37PM_

Oh I’m hurt. I’m just keeping you warm darling. 

Finish English and then I’ll blow you. 

“That’s like forty minutes!” Ren’s eyebrows shot up, shooting an incredulous look at his boyfriend. Goro just swallowed again and took a deep breath. 

_My Prince, sent 4:37PM_

What, can’t keep up? c(:<

Ren just shook his head and took a shaky breath as he turned back to this stupid English book. Unless he safeworded, Goro wasn’t going to move. He was stubborn like that. And it’s not that Ren disliked it, just that it wasn’t what he expected, and _damn_ did he like to give Goro all his attention when it came to sex. But. There was something intriguing about Goro hiding under the desk as he studied, mouth and throat full around him for an extended period of time. 

Ren was a lot warmer now. 

With determination, he poured his attention back into the English book. Ms Chouno was a wicked bitch, but he liked her, and he wanted her to give him an A. She’d been disappointed he hadn’t focused enough last time. He started to fill in the verbs, gripping the pen hard so it wouldn’t shake. 

Meanwhile Goro was having the time of his life below the desk. It was dark and warm down here, and this was something he wanted to try for a while. Ren has such a pretty uncut cock, and it deserved an extended amount of time and attention in his mouth. He was going to pay for it later, with a sore throat and weaker lungs, but it was worth it to get back at Ren for ignoring him to study. He knew Ren would pass with flying colors, he always did and he always somehow got even better scores. He wouldn’t date someone with no intellect after all. 

Goro soothed his hands around Ren’s waist, rubbing circles around his back with one hand, and soothing over his balls with the other. Before he’s gotten here he’d connected one of his earbuds, so his favorite jazz was singing in his head. He’d also put one of the easier plugs in his ass, the long one with the heart jewel at the end, so he felt pleasantly open too. Ren was still hard, but it wasn’t urgent. He found himself lulling lighty into subspace, allowing all his favorite things to calm him. The last couple weeks had been stressful, and he was so ready to relax and just enjoy something, anything for awhile. Nothing about his father, the trail, upcoming finals, entrance exams, that could all wait. He was here with Ren right now. 

Ren focused on English. Aside from the occasional movement to keep comfortable, it seemed Goro really was just in the mood to warm his cock. Ren dropped a hand to soothe at his hair again, and felt his sigh echo in his cock. He actually was going soft, not all the way, but relaxed. It was weird, but it actually was kind of helping? He had motivation to earn his reward at least. 

The two settled into themselves. Ren worked as efficiently as he could. Occasionally Goro would slide off and kiss up the shaft to keep him aware, letting his jaw relax before swallowing him back down. On one occasion he peeked down and saw Goro had taken himself out too, rubbing himself slowly, like he wasn't in no hurry at all. It was clear he was getting something out of this that he _needed_ , and if the price to pay was Ren’s poorer attention during studying then so be it. They’d done worse. 

Time ticked by, and a silent timer lit up Goro’s screen. Thirty eight minutes since Ren started, which meant he should be done soon. Goro took a deep breath and started to work on getting Ren hard. Goro would deliver on his promise, and Ren deserved a reward for actually studying even though Goro was being a tease. 

Ren’s breath hitched, and his thighs shifted wider as Goro started to suck and bob slowly, savoring the feeling of muscle fattening between his lips, the veins growing under his tongue. 

“Goro, wait,” Ren said, and Goro stopped, the tip trapped in his mouth. He waited, watching his boyfriend write a little faster, smirking as he waited for Ren to see. 

“Done! I’m done, oh please Goro…” Ren sighed, watching Akechi’s mouth quickly descend, and then start to get him off in earnest. Ren bucked and whined, already trembling in no time flat as Goro worked him over.

“You did so well Ren,” Goro whispered hoarsely as he popped off to give his mouth a quick break. 

“Oh fuck you sound wrecked,” Roan moaned. 

“Not enough,” Goro said, reaching and putting both of Ren’s hands on his head. "Fuck my throat Ren, you earned it.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Ren shoved his cock back down Goro’s throat, fucking it roughly, enjoying watching his black turtle neck stretch as Ren thrust. He lost himself in the hot wet heat that had been torturing him, panting at the exertion of his angle. Goro kept his hands on his thighs, encouraging him as he tongued and groaned to give Ren extra pleasure. Ren buried himself in the tight heat, crushing Goro’s face to his pelvis, but he didn’t care. It was too much, he felt too good, his boyfriend was too good to him. 

“Goro I’m close,” Ren said after only a few minutes. He kept up his thrusts, but Goro shook his head and Ren let go. Goro went to work, swallowing hard and fast, getting his hand on Ren’s cock to pump it harder. 

He leaned back as he felt Ren swell, and he opened his mouth, Ren looking on, bright red and panting. Goro moaned as the first wave of cum splashed across his tongue, the next catching across his cheeks and below his eyes. Goro moaned as Ren painted his face in cum, licking up around his lips, and letting it gather in his mouth. Ren reached down and pushed his mouth shut, and Goro complied, swallowing the cum and opening his mouth again to show Ren. 

“You are too good to me.” Ren whispered, dragging his thumb in spunk, and bringing the digit back to Goro’s mouth, which he sucked clean. 

“Missed you,” Goro whispered back, and shifted, sending Ren back so Goro could reach up and kiss him. Just lightly, not enough to get anything on Ren’s face, nor mess up Goro’s. He would have to clean up later, but for now he wanted to enjoy being painted Ren’s 

“You still have math work to do, yeah?” Goro asked, trying to ask around his bruised throat. 

“It can wait,” Ren insisted. 

“You… mmm… you made it clear that it can’t… so…” Goro dropped back down, watching in delight as Ren’s face looked panicked and confused. 

Goro lapped at Ren’s soft cock, and took it into his mouth again, rubbing his cum stained face on Ren’s thigh. He hummed content and pleased as he took most of it into his mouth, not dumb enough to try swallowing around it now. 

Ren just shook his head and opened his mouth textbook, and thought about that really nice, expensive, silver bracelet in the jewelry store window as Goro’s Christmas gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Shujin!Akechi for Kinktober. He's gone from frustrated and attracted to Akira, to head over heels, and if that isn't the best and fluffiest character growth :D Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Part One, Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65863579), [Part Two; Chapter 16](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66010831)


	20. Creampie/Food Play, Shuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: One hundred percent pure filth. I’m gross. Not sorry. Anal Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Praise/Degradation Kink WC 928 (The shortest one I think)

It was such a  _ disgusting  _ idea. A real shame to Sojiro’s institution. Probably not wise, since it’d be late, but open, hours, and they could get caught.

“Come on bitch, if you want this coffee, you have to  _ work  _ for it,” Akira grunted, and shoved his cock harder into Akech’s ass. Goro whined and tightened his ass, feeling Akira moan his appreciation behind him. 

“That… that good?” Akechi asked, and flexed his cheeks so Akira could feel it around his cock. Akira just gave him a quick slap on the hip and Akechi sighed, appreciating the abuse. 

The air of winter couldn’t find either of the boys here in the warm cafe. Their pants were pooled around their ankles, hips quick and anxious, chasing their satisfaction, unable to keep their hands, or teeth, or voices, from the other. 

“You’re so fucking good, baby. Such a disgusting slut for me,” Akira reached and grabbed hold of Goro’s hair, forcing him to arch back, Akira not dropping his pace. Goro’s tight, warm, abused hole felt like heaven around him. He reached around and gave a hard tug on Akechi’s own cock, drooling pre-cum all over the table he fucked him against. Akiras rubbed the wet tip, spreading it around Goro’s head, making him buck and keen. 

“That’s so… sensitive Akira, don’t…” Goro whined, shaking in Akira’s hold. 

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Akira insisted, making sure his angle kept abusing the other boy’s prostate, “What, are you already close?” 

“Y… yes!” Goro gasped, as Akira began to jerk his cock in earnest. Akira let go of his hair, feeling his head drop to the tabletop, unable to keep quiet, slamming himself back harder against Akira. He felt incredible, stretching Goro’s ass, filling him to the brim and thrusting so he was always rubbing Goro’s prostate. 

Akira reached for the cup of blue mountain coffee prepared nearby. It was a large mug, and it was still warm. When both of them decided to go at it, the intoxication of the other made it hard to last very long. The mug was placed right below Goro’s cock, and Akira started to pump him quickly. 

“I’m almost done, sir. Lots of cream and sugar right?” Akira asked in Goro’s ear. Goro just panted and nodded, unable to catch his breath from the assault of so many feelings coursing through him. 

“I’m … cumming, ‘Kira… aaahh,” Goro let out a high, wild noise, Akira’s hand milking his cum directly into the cup. 

“Me too,” Akira groaned low as Goro’s ass tightened, and he let go inside, filling Goro with his load. “You’re amazing,” he whispered, and kissed the back of Goro’s neck. 

Goro just sighed, coming down from his high, slumping toward the table, not letting his weight down yet. Akira let his cock go, and held him around the waist, petting underneath Goro’s shirt and vest, letting him shift back and lean on him. Akira himself let him go soft inside Goro, enjoying the flavor of being sweaty and messy and still connected. 

“Okay, you can. You can let go,” Goro encouraged, and Akira let go, grabbed the cup, and let Goro fall to the table. Akira pulled free, lamenting the cold air wrapping around his penis. It was worth it though to see Goro present his impossibly plush ass to him, spreading the cheeks, and showing off his puffy hole, already leaking pearly white cum. 

Akira moved the cup to the asshole, and caught the cum Goro was pushing out. Goro sighed as Akira massaged along his back, letting him empty. Goro felt it run down his crack, into the cup warming his balls. 

After a few moments, Akira pulled the cup away, and ran a napkin over Goro’s ass, and did the same for his dick, cleaning him up. He moved away, and Goro stood up and fixed himself. With the exception of flushed cheeks and wrecked hair, you wouldn’t know what he and Akira had been up to a moment earlier. 

Akira too, made himself presentable, and reached for the sugar. A few tablespoons of sugar, and a top off of fresh hot coffee, and he brought the mug back to where Goro sat at the booth. 

“One cup, cream and sugar,” Akira announced, watching Goro give a wicked grin. “Made special.” Akira added. 

“Thank you,” Goro replied, and raised the cup to his lips, to take a big gulp. His cheeks flushed, and so did Akira’s as he swallowed and placed the cup back on the table.

Akira swooped in and kissed Goro right on the mouth, licking his way inside. He tasted the full, rich flavor of the blue mountain, underneath the sweet sugar, and the tinge of salty, thick semen. He licked it out of Goro’s mouth, feeling him sigh into the kiss before a bell chimed. There was a hard push on his chest, and Akira stood upright quickly. 

“Boy, give me a hand, the potato delivery came late… Oh Akechi! Didn’t know you were here.” Sojiro said. 

“Just a few minutes Sakura-san,” Akechi said pleasantly, cheeks burning, “Ren here was just handing me my coffee.” 

“Oh good, I’m glad he was quick with it. Now come help me with these boxes Akira.” Sojiro gestured him toward the door, and he turned on wobbly legs, answering Sojiro’s repeated questions about his appearance. No he wasn’t sick, it was just really warm in here, he was getting tired, he’d been on his feet all day… 

Akechi smiled, and raised his coffee again to his lips.


	21. Exhibitionism/ Voyeurism/ Impact Play, Akeshuake and Maruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Non-consensual, Dubious Consent given, Bad End Maruki, Tentacles, Whipping, Paddling, Some Tender Care but Akira isn’t totally aware, anal sex, brainwashing WC1569

Maruki’s reality was shit, and turns out he was a sick bastard. No one pining after an old flame for so long was right in the head. 

Goro moaned underneath Joker’s weight, heavy on his back and in his ass. 

It was an arrangement that only made sense when a man was playing God. Maruki could see inside the human brain and make it, twist it, pull it, like new taffy at a candy store. Surely, Goro Akechi must have a Really Kinky SideTM if that’s what his thief cognition looked like. Goro Akechi hadn’t been sure before - between high school, idol status, murders, plotting revenge against your biological father, and falling in love with your rival slash nemesis, there wasn’t exactly time for kink exploration. 

Well now the world was perfect because they LOST like IDIOTS, so. Goro isn’t surprised. Every once in a while Goro and Akira would be summoned from their perfect reality to test run literally anything Maruki asked for. And they weren’t allowed to say no, or else Maruki would just wipe their minds to say yes. Goro hated it. 

Akira starts to nibble on his ear. He wasn’t paying attention. 

“It seems like you’re continuing to deny yourself pleasurable experiences Akechi. Try to relax, focus on Akira,” Maruki’s voice came through the two way glass. 

“Of course not, you’re watching like a creep,” Goro stated, throwing his middle finger up. Akira just giggled and reached for the digit, trying to pop it into his mouth. Goro took it away from him. 

“That’s not relevant to the study,” Maruki said again, and Goro could feel Adam Kadmon’s tentacles tighten. He braced himself for the impact, feeling Akira moved away. If he was smart he would keep his mouth shut. 

“Yeah and my freedom says you’re jerking off, all by yourself behind that glass. What, became god and still can’t get a girl to lay you?” Good thing Goro decided he’d rather be mouthy than smart. 

Goro heard Akira whimper before he felt it. The tentacle reared and smacked it’s way across his ass, making him yell out. The appendage didn’t hold back it’s punch, slamming Goro into the ground. Goro gasped for air as it launched again, the  _ crack _ of the thing like a whip echoing in the test chamber. It bounced off Goro’s ass, before settling, rubbing the cold metal where the skin had already been bruised from the two whacks. The touch didn’t feel gentle or nice. 

“Aw, can’t even take two hits? I know Akira’s spanked you before,” Maruki said, and Goro wanted to throw up. 

“Yeah and if you wanted to get off on it couldn’t you have just watched our memories for your pornographic pleasure?” Goro said, and the tentacle whipped him again. It wasn’t as hard as before, more play than punishment, but across the fresh bruises it still stung like a motherfucker. 

Goro struggled against his bindings and tried to get away from the tentacle. 

“You know I’ve done so much for you, and you still mouth off at me every chance you get. You’re so interesting Goro,” Maruki said. 

“Yeah it’s called rejecting your weird ass crush and obssesion with our sex life,” Goro mouthed, and braced for the impact, but there wasn’t one. 

“Oh I assure you, the interest is platonic. You’re a psychologically fascinating study specimen, I can’t resist,” Maruki answered. 

“Yeah, tell that to your hard co - ACK!” Goro choked as the tentacle reared down across his ass while he wasn’t prepared, making his whole body ripple with the force of the hit. 

The tears started to come fast now as pain radiated from Goro’s ass where he was being beaten, feeling it in the small of his back, his hips, and the tops of his thighs, his body trying to register the pain. Maruki hit him twice more in quick succession, bringing out a paddle toy that covered more of his ass than the whip of Adam Kadmon’s tentacles. Distantly he could hear Akira wailing, hyped up on the stupid drugs Maruki gave him, to dull and everntually forget this experience. 

But Goro never got to forget. Goro had to live in fear that if he tried Maruki, he would end and replace him. He wondered if he already had been? 

Goro knew too, that Maruki was watching and getting off on it. What was worse was that Goro was hard, knowing he was being watched. His cock was dripping between his legs, one thing tentacle coming up occasionally to tease him, rile him up, before dropping away. A sadistic and nasty thing. It made his brain fuzzy to be fondled while his ass was being abused, making him want to descend into subspace. Whether Maruki wrote them into him or not, it seemed the current situation was pressing all his buttons. He resisted. 

“That was twenty five hits, have you learned your lesson yet Goro?” Maruki asked. Goro moaned as he heard the slick movement from the microphone like a hand working itself quickly over a slick cock. The fuzzy part of his brain asked him how much longer he would be subjected to this before Maruki came and fucked him himself. 

“All I’ve learned is that I’m irresistible to people with messy bed-heads and a sexualtiy crisis,” He moaned, the thin little tentacle around his cock squeezing tight. 

Maruki had no retort, and instead started again to paddle Goro. Goro let the tears fall as his body ricocheted with pain, and took the spanking. Maruki didn’t bother to turn off the mic, instead goro could hear him hum and jack off in appreciation. Well, it seemed like Goro was right again, about everything. Like he always was. 

A particular sharp hit from a bare tentacle left Goro gasping as he felt warm blood start to trickle down his thigh. Luckily he knew the trump card that Maruki needed for this to end. 

“Please… Akira please… “Kira, I want ‘Kira,” He let himself slip a little into the hazy brain that existed because of Akira only, whimpering and begging quietly. He let the little pleas and moans slip wishing he were home, in bed, imagining how different, intimate, and lovely this would be if it was just truly him and Akira. 

The tentacles softened and stopped.  _ Maruki was a fucking softie.  _ Goro heard Maruki’s breath hitch and hiss, and knew he’d hit the nail on the head. It was only a matter of time now…

All at once he felt Akira returned to his presence, and the room around them shifted. The bright room and a million winding tentacles fell away, and in its place were only dark, dusty floorboards, and the moon pouring through large windows. 

Goro sighed, even if he knew it was still a creation brought about by cognition and god-fuckery. He knew Maruki was somewhere still jacking and still listening. He let it fuel him, even as he settled across Akira’s lap, ass up in the air. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Akira asked. He soothed his hand over Goro’s destroyed skin. 

“It hurts…” Goro whined, feeling subspace creep in, feeling like a thousand eyes were on him. 

“I know honey, just give me a second.” Akira pulled his hand away, and Goro heard the ointment bottle click open. Cool liquid was poured over his ass, making him sigh, and rut against Akira’s leg. 

“Someone’s so needy tonight,” Akira laughed, even as he massaged the ointment into Goro’s cheeks, the bleeding already magically stopped, scabbing over, bruises turning a mottled purple. 

“Can’t help it,” Goro moaned, “Can’t help it with you ‘Kira…” Goro sighed as relief washed through him, muscles unwinding. Akira must have gotten some relax gel too - how considerate of Maruki to prep the room with that. 

“Me too honey. I want to fuck you so bad, watch your pretty red ass bounce on my cock,” he groaned, lightly gripping the sides of his butt to jiggle the fat. Goro giggled, and wiggled his ass back at him. 

“Then do it, baby. I want to feel you inside me.” Goro shifted so that Akira could dump him on the bed and position him. Goro was careful not to stand or stretch his legs or he’d pay for it with pure pain. As it was, Akira fucking him was going to be painful enough. 

Gently he felt Akira spread is cheeks, exposing the puffy pink hole he’d been fucking before the spanking. He rubbed the tip of his cock over it, making Goro shiver before thrusting and sheathing himself in one go. Goro yelped as Akira’s hips smacked his ass, continuing to shake as pain rocketed through him, and heat filled his stomach. Akira started to fuck him hard, sparing him no mercy as he found his prostate and rammed it. Goro could feel the stream of precum leaking from him as he bounced, wanting to cum and end this night and go to sleep. 

Distantly he felt something brush his cock. It curled around it and teased the tip, squeezing hard around the base to keep him hard, while milking him through the rest. Goro glanced down from his vantage point and could see nothing, but it was definitely there. 

It was a reminder, that Maruki was still there. Still watching. 

Goro just bucked against Akira harder and moaned louder for the psychopath. 


	22. Formal Wear/ Overstimulation, Shuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal play, Vibrators, Blowjobs, Semi-public sex, PWP, Non-Binary Akira (she/they (he also but not for this scenario)) WC 3359
> 
> Weird Modern Royalty AU something or other, idk, I made it up as I was going because I didn’t have a plan for this one and just started tapping away. Funny enough, I love how this one turned out. But like… don’t expect more of this one, honestly. IDK where it would even go.

Goro Akechi hated these functions. 

He pulled at the sleeves of his uniform and continued to mingle through the crowd. Polite smiles, acceptable conversation before moving on, making sure he recognized who it was that was above him or below him in status to bow. He was, as always, the picture perfect Crown Prince. His Father watched the charitable dinner party he was throwing from this throne, and Goro was sure he’d be proud of him for the schmoozing that Goro was doing that would eventually put money in the treasury. 

The buttplug in his ass was starting to get uncomfortable. 

He reached for the hand of the Idol Takakmaki to give it a kiss, and then bowed low for Count Okumura before continuing to be pushed through the crowd to please everyone, and to be pleased in return. That’s when he felt the low rumble starting, igniting the heat in his belly, and suddenly he was uncomfortable for a different reason. He hurried his greetings more, anxious to find an empty table so he could sit down. 

There was a table empty except for one widow. She wore a long, multilayered, shimmering, black dress. It was high collared, yet cut open at the back in the shape of a heart, to match the same height where her long black gloves left her forearms bare. It was captivating, as she shifted, and the hat with black veil gave him a glimpse of short hair, and glittering diamond earrings. It seemed no one dared approach her. 

But Akechi knew better. 

“Do you mind if I take a seat Mrs.…?” Goro asked. 

“The late name is Amamiya,” the breathy rumble said, and Goro was struck through the heart. 

“I appreciate your kindness Mrs. Amamiya,” Goro said as he sat next to her. 

“It is my honor, sir, for the crown prince to grace me with his presence,” The woman bowed her head, and through the veil, Akechi could catch the glint of the wide, fanged, smirk. 

The woman adjusted the hold on her purse, and the plug in Akechi’s ass started to vibrate harder, making his breathing stutter and he crossed his legs. 

“I hope you’ll find that it is me who wishes to honor you,” he managed with a winning smile. “It is hard to attend to civic duty while mourning what must be a deep loss. So young too.” 

“It is indeed,” Mrs. Amamiya shifted, and Akechi drooled at the hint of slutty fishnet stocking. Akira really went all out, didn’t they? “My late husband would have been remiss to miss this charitable convention however, so it is with his wishes at heart, that I am here.” 

“Was he invested in the war funding, then? I confess, I don’t recognize your family name,” Akechi asked. He paid for the question, and the toy in his ass ramped up it’s intensity. 

“No, quite the opposite. He hated the war, being a retired soldier himself, and would never miss the opportunity to raise a little hell for the King,” Mrs. Amamiya chuckled. 

“That’s quite a dangerous statement to make. I thought you were aware who you were talking to, Mrs. Amamiya,” Goro raised an eyebrow but found he couldn’t drop the nervous smile on his lips. To any outsider, he knew it looked like he was talking up a very rich widow for money, and he would like it to stay that way. 

“Oh, I know who it is I am talking to,” Mrs. Amamiya smiled, and then the toy was on high intensity. Akechi started to take deep breaths through his nose, placing his hands in his laps so no one could see how hard he was in his stiff white pants. 

“I thought a young man such as yourself might appreciate the sentiment regardless,” The woman simply lounged like a lazy panther, yet Goro was sure if he lifted the veil he would be met with bright eyes and blood red smile, sharper than any sword. 

“Well, I won’t say one… way or another…” Goro gulped, painfully shifting, sucking between his teeth as the wet head of his cock rubbed against the starchy formal clothing. He could feel the buzzing in his ass all the way up his spine, threatening to make him crumble to the floor. 

“Hmmm, well I’ll let you hide your secrets,” she said. 

“You’d be surprised,” Goro managed with a breathless smile, like nothing was troubling him at all. “There’s little the King tells me to keep many secrets safe. He’s worried I’d have a loose tongue if the right person got their hands on me,” he suggested. 

“Oh really? Well I suppose an extremely attractive young man such as yourself must be the target for many kidnappers and kingdoms with nefarious intentions,” She started to tap one finger against the knee of her skirt. Goro barely recognized it, but knew what it meant. 

“Indeed there’s been at least nine attempts on my life already,” Goro chuckled. He shifted, and the buzzing shifted. It brushed his prostate, and he almost shouted as pleasure shot through him. 

“Nine attempts? It sounds like you keep track,” Mrs. Amamiya suggested. 

“Well, each has been very memorable, it’s hard not to. Though if I had my choice I would have done without a single one,” Goro scoffed. He was visibly shaking now, and his voice was ready to break over a warble. 

“Not a single one? You make it sound like none of them were fun.” _You make it sound like you don’t like being kidnapped by me,_ Goro could hear the double meaning. “Living a dangerous, high adventure, high risk life as the crown prince doesn’t suit you?” 

“If I could choose, no. I’d choose to live a couple kingdoms over, where no one recognized me, and away from the war,” he responded. 

“Ah, I see,” Mrs. Amamiya smiled. “A couple kingdoms over? Is there somewhere in particular?” Mrs. Amamiya asked. 

“My mother used to live in a little cottage near the sea, and a small town that supplied for all our needs. It contains fond childhood memories. My final one was of my mother when I was seven, before the war destroyed the area. But I’d love to return someday.” The fond memories made him relax into the vibrating buttplug, nestling it hard against his prostate and making his pleasure start to peak. He clenched his stomach, and fought the groan trapped between his lips. 

“Have you ever thought about running away?” Mrs. Amamiya asked. Her gloved hand touched the top of his where he hid his hard cock in his lap. 

“I have, but I don’t think I’d be able to currently. Too many people are aware of me now, and I can do some good here,” Goro said. The liquid heat was pooling in him now with Akira’s hand on him, and he wanted Akira to reach inside him with those pretty gloves and pretty lips and shred him to pieces.

“Maybe you just need a little push,” Mrs. Amamiya said, and pushed down with her hand, and Akechi was gone. He bit his lips so hard he could feel the wet blood against his teeth, letting Akira’s hand push against his crotch to keep him still in his chair. He hid a harsh cough behind his elbow, and took deep breaths through his mouth, urging himself to come back down quickly. 

It wasn’t helping that while the vibrator went down, it was still creating a low hum of friction against him. 

The party around them in full swing didn’t see anything amiss. 

“Are you feeling alright dear?” The woman asked, hands rubbing his back. 

“I am… I’m fine, forgive me,” Goro responded. “I think I’ve had a bit too much to drink.” 

“Then why don’t we go for a walk and get some fresh air? I’ve never seen the palace gardens,” She leaned back, pulling her hands from the prince. 

“That sounds lovely. Let me escort you, just…” Goro took deep breaths and fought himself to get it under control. He was going to alert the guards at this rate to his condition, and be marked as too drunk to continue or sick. Or find out his current fraternizing position, and he didn’t want any of the above. 

But he’d made a mess cumming in his pants, and now he prayed as he glanced down that it wasn’t noticeable. He was soft enough now to make it outside, but… 

“Here, dear, for the bit of mess,” The woman held out a handkerchief for him, and Goro took it gratefully to check and see the barest spotting of wet on his pants. The starch was so thick, that it hadn’t permeated through and when he stood his white uniform top would cover it. 

_Thank God._

“I appreciate your kindness. Allow me to escort you for your trouble.” Goro pocketed the handkerchief and stood. He bowed, holding out one white kid glove, and his heart jumped to watch the black satin covered fingers entwine with his briefly to entwine. Mrs. Amamiya stood and then the hold became more controlled, hand held high as he escorted her from the table, toward the garden doors. The early spring was chilly, and not many found it desirable to wander outside. 

“Halt, state your position and intention with the Prince,” The guards crossed the ridiculous staffs, and Goro fought to roll his eyes. He was getting impatient, his cock twitching at the continued stimulation in his ass. 

“The young man offered to show me the Palace gardens, I didn’t think it polite to refuse his offer,” The woman dipped in her skirt, head bowed. 

“I thought it only fair to grant the highest donor her wish after the loss of her husband. She’s a florist, you see,” Goro also stated. “Please step aside.” 

The guards turned and looked to Shido who watched the encounter, though unheard. He smirked as he dragged his eyes over Akira’s form, and then waved his hand, to turn back to the party. 

The guards turned and opened the door, and Goro took his company’s hand once more and led her into the gardens. 

The night was moonless, but it seemed every star was shining as they wandered carefully through away from the party. To feign any watching eyes, Akira would pull toward flowers and coo over them, before returning to Goro’s side. They kept messing with the purse the whole time, and Goro walked uneasily as he escorted her. 

When he deemed them finally alone, he turned on his heel, raised Akira’s veil, and pushed his mouth against the pretty painted lips. 

Akira merely smirked into the kiss, reaching up to cup Goro’s face and push harder, licking across his lips, asking for entrance. Goro parted his lips, and let Akira’s tongue invade his mouth. They took their time tracing teeth and tasting the urgency on Goro’s tongue as he shook, already hard and ready to go again. Goro moaned and gripped Akira’s waist, pushing against their full skirt and reaching up to trace the outline of naked skin bared on their back. 

Akira pulled away, “My I didn’t take the Prince for a skirt ruffler, much less one who’s supposed to be recently widowed.” 

“You are simply stunning _Mrs. Amamiya_ ,” was all Goro returned. “I wasn’t expecting a lick of this.” 

“I thought about many outfits for the party, but this one disguised me the best. I am surprised though. I thought you weren’t into women?” Akira teased. 

“I’m into you. Whether it’s ski-mask ruffled hair or this damn dress, I’m into you,” Goro breathed. “And you look ravishing in this dress.” 

“You are so romantic,” Akira chuckled. 

“And I’ve got a plug shoved in me that’s going to drive me crazy. Are those ridiculous teammates out yet?” Goro whined and let his lips trail over Akira’s neck while they reached down to tease the front of their pants. 

Akira went quiet as they listened to the earpiece blinking in their ear. This whole setup had been an operation: at King Shido’s War Beneficiary and Donation Dinner, the Thieves group that had been plaguing the nation would make their boldest move. After several “unsuccessful” attempts to “kidnap” the Prince, and multiple Palace break-ins, tonight while Shido’s guard was at it’s drunkest and lowest, they were going to rob the blood kingdom Shido had built of every single penny. And Goro was helping, with the promise of rich freedom, Akira, and a remote island away from this hell hole. The kingdom would crumble as it was left penniless, and the evidence left would all point to Shido, and the surrounding kingdoms could figure it the fuck out while he feld. 

And he and Akira were getting off on it. 

“Futaba is tracing bank account numbers and emptying them now. It’s the last step, and then the alarm will go off,” Akira reported. 

“Oh good we have time then,” Goro answered. 

“Time for… oh.” Akira watched with their pretty mouth awed in excitement as Goro dropped to his knees, and lifted the skirts. He ducked underneath and let the darkness of the black skirts enfold him, leaving him face to face with Akira’s cock, hard, trapped, and leaking in matching black lace panties and fishnet stockings. 

Goro felt himself drool. 

He reached a careful hand and snuck down the edge of the lace, watching as the cock popped up through the hole he ripped in the fishnets, making Akira moan. He wasted no time, dragging his tongue over the salty tip, and up it’s length. He heard Akira gasp above him, and he felt the vibrator in his ass crank up to its highest setting. He moaned, letting his voice echo the pleasure in his ass, letting Akira feel the mess he made of him. 

Goro closed his mouth around the tip and started to bob quickly, pushing his tongue against where it would feel best. He felt Akira rearrange the skirts to hide Goro, and Goro moaned for him again, the cock jumping in his mouth. Goro felt his sore cock throbbing in his pants, and he hurridley undid the belt and zipper just enough to pull it out and let it hang between his legs, hot in the cool spring air. Then he focused on giving Akira the pleasure they deserved for coming boldly into the palace in a ballgown to get information, and fuck over his father. 

Goro let himself open his mouth wide and descend, inhaling through his nose as he pushed Akira’s cock down his throat, feeling it stretch and bulge in his throat. He couldn’t hear Akira, but he could feel their belly flex against his nose as they gasped for air. Goro moved his tongue, petting the underside as he let his lips close around the base and swallow. 

He felt a patting above him, Akira anxious to wind their fingers into Goro’s hair and throat fuck him, but the dress was in the way. Goro just swallowed again, and felt the press of a hand square on the back of his head. He went to slide back, but Akira pushed harder, keeping him down. 

And then he heard it. The sound of rushing footsteps, the yells of the guard running out of the palace after someone. It didn’t sound like the alarm though. 

Goro carefully swallowed again, and kept petting Akira’s base and the top of their balls with his tongue, nosing their stomach. He reached between his legs and started to jerk himself off, thinking how hot it would be to be caught; the Prince with some crossdressing, widow, whore’s cock down his throat. He gave a quiet grunt and felt the hand at his head pet him briefly and then remove itself. 

“Hurry!” Akira warbled, and Goro went to work, not caring how it looked if anyone caught them, going to town throatfucking the cock in front of him. He let the spit soak Akira’s panties, sucking on the head before letting it dive deep in his throat, opening him up and destroying his vocal cords. He kept one hand on his cock, tugging at it furiously, moaning at the vibrating plug in his ass. The other hand he kept anchoring, digging into the meat of Akira’s thigh. 

“...Close. Hurry, close!” Akira yelped and then their hands returned, guiding Akechi’s head through the fabric. Akechi gave one last push and downed the cock in his throat as Akira doubled over, pushing him hard against their pelvis. Goro shuddered as he felt Akira cum down his throat, the pulse against his tongue enough to push him over the edge. He came all over the cobbled ground, in between Akira’s pretty kitten heels, and sighed against Akira. He stayed there twitching but content, until he felt Akira turn off the toy and release his head. 

Goro let the cock slip from his throat, and coughed up the remaining phlegm on the ground. He used his stupid gloves to clean his mouth, and then Akira’s cock and tuck him back into place before cleaning up himself. Then he carefully lifted up Akiras skirt and he stepped backwards, managing to avoid getting any of the mess on their hems, and they maneuvered away from the spot. 

They were silent a moment, as they gathered their breaths, until he heard Akira giggle. 

“What is it?” Goro asked, voice wrecked. 

“Your hair is standing up on end honey,” Akira laughed, and Goro walked over to peer in the reflection pool of the garden, to see that he looked like an utter wreck. 

He sighed and wet his bare hands, quickly combing through the mess and rearranging it until he looked somewhat normal. Then he patted cold water against his cheeks to cool the blush that stained them, until he was satisfied. Akira giggled the whole time. 

“It’s your fault you know,” Goro said. “You couldn’t have just worn a suit?” 

“I thought you liked this dress? It was more entertaining,” Akira countered. 

“I do. It was,” Goro sighed, before turning to Akira, and gathering them up by the waist to pull them into himself. He leaned down to steal another kiss, slow and gentle. 

Akira hummed and pulled away, reaching up to wipe some of the red smudge on Goro’s lips away. It was any wonder that Akira still looked put together, though their lips a little more red and their cheeks a little more pink. 

“We need to move. Ryuji distracted for us, but we have to go,” Akira frowned. 

“Oh that’s what that was. Got it,” Goro agreed, and pulled away, letting Akira’s veil fall and rearrange the dress. They held out their hand and Goro took it. 

The picture perfect prince walked the widow back into the palace, no one the wiser, and guided her through the party. He excused the nobles, the dukes, the military generals, with a wave, declaring his duty to escort the widowed guest back to her car. His soul roared with justice, knowing that in a few short hours they’d discover that there wasn’t a cent left to their names. It was what they deserved. 

Akira’s driver pulled around, a large SUV with tinted windows. The window rolled down and he could see the bleach blonde driver throw a wink, to which he rolled his eyes. He could also hear several other voices in the car, anxious to leave. 

“I’ll see you in a few hours, right?” Goro asked. 

“Of course. ‘Ski-masked’ ruffled hair and all,” Akira answered, and Goro lifted their hand as they stepped up into the vehicle, and the car full of valuables and information sped away into the night. 

In a few minutes the alarm will raise that all the money's gone, the safe that somehow “ _only”_ Shido knew the code to empty, as well as bank account information stolen from everyone at the party. Goro would play dumb, be forced to stay in his quarters until shit was more sorted (it would not get more sorted) and then he would finally, successfully be kidnapped, once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!


	23. Shower Sex/Tickling/Double Penetration in One Hole, Pegoryugoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Baby Oil as Lube, Double Creampie, Risky Sex, Strength Kink?, Aftercare. WC 2084

Akechi felt gross as he stepped into the shower. It was a hot, sticky, summer Sunday morning, and it had rained the night before. The boyfriends saw it as the opportunity to snuggle and watch movies, despite the humidity. Which meant of course that they ended up fucking depite it being hot and humid, and then been too tired, because it was hot, to do much more after than fall asleep. 

Goro sighed as the hot water (cold showers sucked, didn’t matter the temperature), ran over his back, before tipping his hair back to let the heat cover him and whisk away yesterday’s ick. The bathroom was quiet, and dark. He hadn’t bothered turning on the light, still tired, able to wash himself without the need for visuals and enjoy the peace before the weekend continued to move. 

It didn’t last for more than a minute before he heard Ryuji charge in like the sunshine. 

“Why the ef do you like showering in the dark?” He said, flipping the light, and making Goro sigh. 

“Because sometimes it’s nice to NOT face bright lights right when you wake up Sakamoto,” Goro grumbled. 

“Last names, huh? Somebody’s hella cranky,” Ryuji teased. 

“Fuck off. Is Akira making coffee?” Goro asked. 

“Nah, he’s still sacked out,” Ryuji answered. 

“Ugh,” Goro slouched against the shower wall, now thoroughly annoyed.

“Aw, Goro, don’t give me that look,” Ryuji opened the shower door and joined Goro, who turned and glared at him. “What’s got your panties in a twist?” 

Goro just sighed and reached for the shampoo, “Nothing, I’m just tired.” 

“But it was fun right?” Ryuji asked, slipping two arms around Goro’s waist, pulling him back against him so he could nuzzle into Goro’s hair. “Me n’ Akira enjoy wrecking you. You’re always so uptight.” 

“I am the right amount of… stop, what are you doing?” Goro turned as Ryuji slipped lower, to his knees, keeping his arms up near Goro’s waist, and planting his face in his ass. “Ryuji, I’m still gross, what the fuck?” 

“I know that’s why I’m here, to loosen you up a little, or you’ll be a stupid, angry whirlwind all day,” Ryuji said, spreading cheeks to see Goro’s abused hole. 

“I should just sit on your face and break your neck,” Goro said, but not pulling away as he felt Ryuji’s face dive in. 

And then Ryuji moved his fingers on his waist and blew a raspberry right on his ass. 

“OH! Shit, Ryuji, don’t -” Goro started, but Ryuji just did it again, and Goro then pulled away, shrieking. Ryuji just let him, before pulling him back, this time face in his stomach, doubling his assault and his strength to blow a raspberry into Goro’s stomach. 

“I’m…. we’re going to slip and die…’yuji, Ryuji stop STOP…!” Goro doubled over shrieking and giggling, trying to push Ryuji’s head or arms away, unsuccessful as Ryuji kept him pinned against the wall. He lightened his tickling assault just a moment for Goro to get a breath in before resuming, determined to wear Goro down more so than he was before. Despite this Goro’s face was stretched in a smile. 

Goro gasped for air, occasionally getting water in his mouth that he tried not to choke on as he laughed. Ryuji started to stroked and feel up his sides, turning the raspberries into licks and kisses, feeling Goro’s belly expand as he gasped for air. He had a hard time as the giggles turned to moans, Ryuji licking lower, before giving wet kisses and long licks to Goro’s cock. Goro keened as he grew hard, still feeling light-headed from tickling. 

“Fuck you Ryuji,” he managed, as Ryuji set his hot mouth around Goro’s length and swallowed in one go. He hummed against the length in the affirmative, and Goro groaned. He felt Ryuji reach up and stroke fingers against his hole, sliding two in just a little tightly before moving to open him up. He played with Goro’s entrance, gathering water and pushing it in to clean and stretch his hole, as he sucked on his cock, driving Goro a little wild, wishing they were in bed so he could lift and wrap his legs around Ryuji’s head. 

Goro felt Ryuji brush his prostate and yelped. As soon as he did, he felt Ryuji pull away and stand, leaving Goro slumped against the wall while he reached for a bottle. Goro watched as the baby oil was generously dumped into his hand and over Ryuji’s hard cock. Despite his best attempts to refute him, Goro found his mouth watering. He was open and wanting, and it had been a while since he was wrecked against the shower wall. 

“You want any? Or you good?” Ryuji asked, ever the gentleman. Sometimes lube and the shower made things very slippery. 

“A little, always. I'm still pretty open,” Goro wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s neck, and then lifted his legs to wrap around Ryuji’s waist, making Ryuji moan and lean to claim Goro’s mouth. Water slipped between their lips, and Goro slid the baby oil around Goro’s hole. Goro clenched his legs hard against the slippery nature of the water, Ryuji backing him up to the wall to support them both, before spearing him in one go, hilt deep inside him. 

“Damn,” Ryuij said, digging his teeth into Goro’s neck. Goro warbled, and felt Ryuji brace wide to slip in and out of him, making Goro’s cock brush against his stomach. 

“Hard to go fast when you’re wet,” Ryuji complained, shifting to get Goro bouncing a little. 

“You’re the one who assaulted me in the shower,” Goro smacked the back of his head. 

“Need a hand?” Came a quiet voice. Both boys turned to see Akira step into the shower, still wiping sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he felt the warm water caress his skin, reaching for Goro. Getting wrecked against the shower wall was not nearly as good as getting wrecked against the other boyfriend. 

“Good timing man,” Ryuji commented. Goro was braced in Akira’s hold whose back was against the wall, grateful for their dumb splurge on the large shower. His legs were spread, held by Ryuji’s strong arms, Akira palming his ass to hold him up, his own abs flexing hard to keep him elevated. 

“You two are so noisy, I couldn’t just sleep through it,” Akira muzzled into Goro’s neck, massaging Goro’s ass, balancing so his own cock was nestled against Goro’s backside, rubbing against Ryuji, still nestled inside him. Ryuji rubbed gentle fingers into Goro’s thighs, making him shiver with aftershocks of the tickle assault, skin scared of it’s return. And then Ryuji decided to thrust hard and pick up the pace. 

Goro bit his mouth shut, hiding his squeal, keeping it from bouncing off the bathroom walls. At the angle Ryuji was slamming against his prostate at every thrust, and Akira was gently rubbing his own hard cock against him, making him drool. 

“He’s still kinda loose, get in here Akira,” Ryuji commented, pulling out to tease just the head in his ass.

“That okay Goro?” Akira asked, hefting Goro into Ryuji so he could line up. 

“Please… I want it.” Goro’s head was fuzzy and needy; there was no way he’d be able to say no. 

Akira reached in with fingers first, testing his ass and spreading it’s stretch with Ryuji still inside. Goro moaned at the small spark of pain, forcing himself to relax, letting Akira murmur soothing words to him, and Ryuji’s kisses sparking affection in his chest. He felt hotter than the water pouring from the faucet. Akira reached in the first and second knuckles of two fingers and he groaned, flexing. 

He felt more oil slick into his ass, making the spread and slide easier. Then Akira’s fingers retracted and the blunt tip of his cock pushed against the rim. It made him feel pleasantly split in two, the sensation of being shared between both men. Ryuji grunted and moaned, shoving in deeper at the same pace as Akira, who let out shaky deep breaths against his neck. In a matter of moments they were both hilt-deep, both of them relentlessly pressing against Goro’s prostate, making him shake. 

Goro’s last bit of rationale said they were going to slip and fall and break so many bones, but it would be worth it. 

Wordlessly they began to thrust together, frotting against each other in his ass, making him whine like a dog, at their mercy. He felt someone’s hand sneak around his cock, gently petting, making him wiggle and tighten against the both of them. They moaned in unison, moving hard. 

“You feel incredible baby,” Ryuji said. “Both of you.” 

“Such a good bottom for us, hmm?” Akira asked, and Goro keened in agreement, breathlessly begging them to go  _ faster, harder. _ Akira and Ryuji reached around Goro’s head, lolled onto Ryuji’s shoulder to share a kiss, and squashed him in between themselves to comply with his pleas. The hand on his cock started to pull harder, and they beat into him faster, all eager to get off. 

Akira and Goro nailed into Goro’s sweet spot, and he came hard, fighting to keep his strength around Ryuji’s neck to keep him upright. He saw stars as he felt the strings of tension snap, painting his and Ryuji’s stomach, both shaking with the combined effort. There was a surge of strength as Akira joined Ryuji and spread Goro’s legs even wider in his own arms, burying himself deep. Goro whined too stimulated to take Ryuji’s fast, deep thrusts, kept open by Akira. Ryuji claimed Goro’s mouth, pushing in hard, and then Goro registered the hot cum filling him. Akira shifted, the sensation doubled, and Goro felt his strength give away. He sighed at the sensation of the both of them being emptied into him. 

Akira took the brunt of Goro’s weight, and slid down the wet shower wall, Ryuji following, until they were all nestled into a heap on the floor. They stayed there for a minute, keeping Goro plugged, and resting their limbs from the sheer physical exertion of fucking up right in a running shower. 

“That was fucking incredible,” Ryuji murumered, painting light hickies against Goro’s chest where he could reach. Akira hummed in agreement. Goro just lay there, his senses slowly coming back to him. 

_ Damn _ he JUST wanted to get clean and get chores done today. And now his back and his abdomen were going to protest him all day. 

“What’s the matter Goro?” Akira asked, feeling his boyfriend tense. 

“I just wanted to get clean…” he muttered, and both boys laughed at him. Goro rolled his eyes and shoved Ryuji, who pulled his soft cock out of him, and backed up into the spray. Akira pushed and Goro kneeled forward, letting Akira pull out also. Oh  _ god _ , he felt so empty and gross now, feeling cum flow from his ass into Akira’s lap. 

To make matters worse Goro tried to stand, and his legs gave out on him, forcing him to sink back to the floor. Both boys laughed again, and Goro just pouted. 

“There’s shit I was supposed to get done today,” he sighed, and felt Akira reach and pull him back into his lap. Akira reached for his mouth and Goro kissed him back, feeling his fingers already massaging into his sides and stomach. It felt nice. 

“Sound like we’ll just have to do it, hmm?” Akira mentioned, and then reached for Goro’s shampoo which Ryuji handed to him, and then shifted so the spray was hitting the both of them, before coming back to the floor with body wash. 

“As long as Ryuji doesn’t do laundry,” Goro said, sighing as Akira’s fingers massaged into his hair. 

“Hey I do laundry just fine,” Ryuji frowned, slicking his hands up to wash in between Goro’s legs. Goro’s breath hitched as cum was massaged out of his sore ass, forcing himself to relax. 

“You leave it in the dryer until it’s wrinkled and then folding it is pointless,” Goro argued, feeling tired and happy slip into the cracks and warm his bones as his boyfriends worked him over. 

“I’ll handle laundry. Ryuji’s good with the dust rag anyway,” Akira suggested. 

“Okay,” Goro said, feeling fuzzy and tired. 

“And we get to baby you all day,” Ryuji suggested massaging and working over Goro’s tired muscles. 

“Okay,” Goro sighed and completely melted under their hands and warm water. 


	24. Masturbation, Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: It’s hot and solo. Slight possessive behavior, Shuake implied. WC1678

The conditions were perfect. _Finally._

Sae’s palace was _so_ stressful: hiding their shaky plan from Goro as the deadline got close was _so_ stressful, spending time with Goro was _so_ stressful, the fear and anxiety and excitement over possibly dying by the end of this week was _so_ stressful!!! Akira had buried his head in his arms many times during class, or at home, or when out, wanting to just _scream_. Maybe the sheer animalistic release would make him feel better, and less like there was a growing mass in his brain threatening to consume him the minute he lost track of all the people and information he was supposed to keep straight. 

So today, Akira knew, was likely his only chance to have any sort of meaningful stress relief. 

The team gathered, exhausted but proud, of the work they’d put into Sae’s palace. They’d reached the treasure this afternoon. They were going to wait until the deadline in order to fool Akechi. Everyone went their separate ways. Haru approached him before going home, showing the stress in her eyes as it got closer, how scared she was of it going wrong. So he asked Morgana to accompany her for the night and he went gladly, cuddling encouragement into her (in exchange for sushi.) 

Then he accompanied Futaba home, walking her all the way to Leblanc, only to see Sojiro locking up early. He said he had some bean business in Akihabara, about some new fancy coffee, and since he knew Akira and Futaba would be tired, he decided to give it a break for the night. Futaba went with him, eager to see if she could get her hands on some rare merchandise in that part of the city, and then Akira was alone. 

All alone for the night. Totally by himself. 

He paced himself as he stepped inside. Made himself some dinner, ate it while scrolling his phone. After all - it was rare now that someone didn’t need him. But his phone stayed silent. His teammates were exhausted and his other confidants were busy. 

He should go to work then, he reasoned. Lala always needed him, and he could make a further chunk of money for gear. Even if he didn’t need it. It would be a good experience too, to talk to some of the regulars. Even if he felt he didn’t need it anymore...

Fuck it. 

Akira cleaned up his dishes and ran upstairs, grateful it was already dark, justifying his extra early bedtime. He shucked his school uniform into the box to retrieve tomorrow morning, embracing the cold air wrapping around his shoulders. He dug to the bottom, searching through the materials he didn’t need as often in Tokyo, or had a chance to use. 

Finally he came free with the small bottle of warming lube he favored back home. 

He felt every aspect unlike himself as he dove into his bed and snuggled under the covers for warmth. He took deep breaths, forcing himself to relax the way Kawakami suggested when she came over for massages. He let his shoulders lower from his ears, the small of his back untwist, visualizing the places where he held tension unfurl like pulling a ribbon loose. 

Except in his lower abdomen and cock, already starting to tent the front of his boxers. It was ridiculous how excited he was just from being alone. 

Akira lowered a hand and traced the outline through the cloth, rubbing the soft fabric against it gently, letting his breaths escape him as he reached lower and grabbed his balls, giving them a squeeze. He groaned quietly, and realizing he was _truly_ alone, not even having to hide from parents and the thin walls of home, did it again, groaning louder. 

He let go, a little more dramatically than necessary, and felt his chest tingle. It felt good. Akira pushed his underwear down. His cock stood proud, heavy, and full. Six months of pent up feelings were already leaking from his tip, ready to let Akira explode. He set up so he was leaning slightly against the wall, tissues nearby. Then he let his mind wander. 

It didn’t go very far before landing on its favorite subject, Akechi Goro. He had captured Akira’s attention since June, over so many dates, and it had been even worse since the duel. Being able to see something behind the Detective Prince in an all-out battle, something with teeth and a fierce desire, more than just a pretty face and pretty words; it made Akira _ravenous._ Akira groaned loudly again as Goro’s face filled his mind, making him blush and his chest grow warm. He wrapped a palm around his wet tip, spreading the precum, breath hitching as he teased himself underneath where it was sensitive. It mimicked his favorite daydream - Goro on his knees over Akira, in phantom thief attire, pulled the zip of his pants down with perfect white teeth before reaching in with those stupid white kid gloves to pull out his cock. In his dream Akira was already hard, and so all Akechi had to do was take him in his mouth, tongue swirling around the top and then sucking the head in. 

Akira mimicked the action and it made him whimper, starting to pant and moan out loud, feeling the elation of being able to make noise and indulge his dirtiest fantasies. He reached for the warming lube, pouring a generous amount of it on his hand, before slathering it all over his cock and balls. He gripped himself hard, trying to calm down, feeling words and moans escape his lips. 

He wasn’t surprised to feel Goro’s name on his tongue, challenging him to let it escape. 

The fantasy continued of course, Goro being able to magically deepthroat him, and Akira mimicked the same, letting his hand move slowly from top to base, the warming lube making him feel good enough to cry, imagining Goro’s throat working over him, his tongue caressing him. His thumb rubbed just underneath the head, trying to make believe it was Goro’s tongue teasing him. Akira imagined his own hands, threading into the sinfully soft hair, and pushing, forcing him to take more, letting Akira into his throat. 

His hand started to stroke him now in earnest, the pent up feeling curling in his stomach and the heavy day dream in his head making him hornier than Akira thinks he’d ever been in his life. In the day dream he fucked Goro’s throat, wrecking his pretty face, destroying his pretty voice, seeing his spit soak through and ruin the white kid gloves and the front of his phantom thief outfit. 

Akira reached up and let himself stroke the warming lube over his stomach, up his chest. He pinched his nipples, the warming lube making him burn and the sensitive buds perked up at the attention, staying hard and creating two other points of pleasure. 

The scene in his mind evolved as he breached his hand over and over, of his hands all over Akechi’s chest, squeezing his thick ass and thighs, feeling down his pants. He imagined Akechi’s sharp straight teeth in his mouth, what he might taste like. Selfishly, Akira wanted him to taste like himself, like the coffee he served him. It was so selfish. Goro would hate him for thinking of him like that. 

Akira kept pinching a nipple, hand gripping hard at the base as he staved himself off to let the pleasure build as high as he could stand it. He imagined his guiltiest fantasy. Goro, finished with his coffee, Sojiro out. Akira closes, and Akechi whispers with that desire he let leak in their battle, and that they head upstairs. Naked and alone, just the two of them, to let out all these pent up feelings on each other. Maybe Goro fails and Akira’s mad. Maybe Goro confesses to him before it actually happens. All the things that filled Akira’s heart he wished he could do for Goro Akechi, to keep him all to himself and destroy whoever was pulling his strings. 

He refused to believe Goro was a bad person who actually wanted to do the things they suspected him of. 

In the dream Goro Akechi was here with him, flat on his back, reaching up for Akira who sunk deep inside him. Akira let out a yell as his hand flew, imagining fucking Goro into his mattress, and keeping him there forever. Akira didn’t hold back his animal cries and plees, hand flying over his cock, as he came all over himself. He saw stars as he kept coming, longer than he ever had before, the release stripping the tension from the top of his head to the point of his cock, spilling it all over his chest. 

He flopped back, completely wiped, mind blank. And he stayed there for a while, letting nothing touch him but the aftershocks and gentle hum of orgasm. 

But November was cold, and he couldn’t rest there forever. 

With a grunt he let go of his soft cock, and sighed. Guilt started to settle lightly, that he’d thought of Akechi like that. He was sure he’d hate it. Akira grimaced at the state of his chest and stomach too; he was going to have to find ways to get off more often, because six months left a fountain of cum on him. 

Horny teenage monkey brain whispered that it would have looked fantastic leaking out of Goro's ass. 

Akira shook himself of the thought. He felt better, and that was the goal. His shoulders were lighter, his breathing easier, his mind clear. He could face the upcoming hell with confidence raised high. But even as he settled under the covers later, hair still damp from the bathhouse and skin thoroughly scrubbed clean (he’d made too much of a mess to try just tissues), his tired mind worked over Goro Akechi, trying to figure out if there was a way to open him up, and pull him out, and let him rest safely in Akira’s arms. 

Akira’s hand snuck it’s way back into his underwear. 


	25. Bondage, Shuake Lesbians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Shibari, BDSM, Mild Petplay, Mild Temperature Play, Collaring, Orgasm Denial, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Overstimulation, Crying (Dacryphilia?, Choking, Scissoring/Frotting, Aftercare. WC2701
> 
> Part Two of Two

Goro Akechi burned in frustration. 

She was covered in dirt and dust form this _stupid_ attic floor, she was drenched in between her legs, her face was sticky and her tongue tacky, and she was collared and tied to Akira’s _stupid_ bookshelf. She tried again to pull at her hands that Akira had tied over her head with the leash. No matter what she did the leather wouldn’t come loose, and to boot, it would pull on the collar around her throat, making her choke. It was _torture_ , it was _mean_ , she was _alone_ and _cold…_

Goro huffed. She was kind of into it. And she wasn’t willing to look deeper into her own psyche to examine it. She was sure if she did she would break, and therapists all over the world would clamor to get their hands on her to study her own personal brand of lunacy. And that was the last thing she needed right now. 

What she needed right now was to _get off!_ She rubbed her thighs together to get some friction, letting herself twist and whine. She had no way to take note of the time, but all she knew was that Akira had already been gone too long. Was she really going to take a fucking bath? When Akechi was tied up here, dirty and wet, willing to sub for her? The trash was just going to get dirty again! 

Goro growled and squished her legs together, feeling her clit throb. Just the idea that she was tied up here, at her rival’s disposal was enough to keep her turned on. But her patience was wearing thin. Her nipples were so hard against the cold room, the wood was irritating her back, and she was quickly losing her mind the longer she had to wait for whatever Akira was planning. 

She started making another attempt at the leash, gagging as it pulled, when she heard the doorbell chime downstairs. 

_Finally!!!_

“Welcome home!” She called sarcastically from upstairs. Below she heard Akira laugh. 

“Honey, I’m home!!!” Akira called up the stairs.

Goro wiggled so it looked like she had been resting comfortably while Akira was gone. She didn’t care what game they were playing, she wasn’t about to let Akira know how much she actually affected her. 

Akira’s fluffy hair peered over the top of the stairs, and she came into view. It looked like the little shit _had_ taken a bath, which was beyond stupid. Unless she wasn’t really going to play with Goro more… The thought made Goro panic a little. She didn’t want to be left at Akira’s mercy like that; she’d do something stupid if hse sent her home now. 

“You’re back awfully late…” Goro lilted, immediately attracting Akira’s attention. She knew she must look like a sight. She just hoped it was still an appealing one. 

“You sound impatient Kitten,” Akira answered her, throwing her bathing supplies where they belonged, and tying her hair up so the wet strands were out of her way. Her long neck and clean porcelain skin made Goro’s mouth water as small curls escaped the bun to rest at the nape of her neck. The color contrast was striking, but what about Akira wasn’t? 

Goro watched as Akira undressed again. At a glance she appeared just some messy and unassuming high school girl. A perfect mask to hide her sharp tongue and quicksilver eyes that had taken Goro’s dead heart and shocked it back to life, the old cracks overflowing with emotions that bled internally and made a mess of her. And Akira knew. She knew every time she brushed Goro’s lips, trailed her skilled hands over Goro’s breasts, pulled her perfect body against Goro’s squish, that she was unraveling everything Goro Akechi pretended to be and revealing everything she was.

That was more than a little scary, but the danger was intoxicating. Like the first time she’d entered the metaverse, like enlisting herself to Shido’s employment without revealing who she was, like lying on live television. Akira was all of that, times a hundred. She was a puzzle to crack, a rival to beat, a partner to charm… 

Goro wasn’t one for poetry, but in some of her school notes you could find scribbles and doodles to the side dedicated to the daydreams she’d have of Akira, like she really was just a dumb high schooler with a crush. 

Maybe in another life. 

“You’re awfully spacy, Kitten. You okay?” Akira asked, bringing Goro back to earth with a knowing smile, as she leaned over her, breasts hanging like an intoxicating fruit out of reach. 

“I’m…” Goro swallowed her mouthful of drool, “I’m cold.” 

“Aw, I should have left you with a blanket, I forget how cold it gets up here. Let’s get you into something warmer.” Akira laughed. She did NOT forget how cold it is, she left her cold on purpose. 

Akira kneeled over Goro, spreading her legs over Goro’s lap. She let her fingers trail briefly over Goro’s skin like a tease, watching the goosebumps raise. Goro whined and wiggled, breathing strained against the collar, trying to get more contact, which just made Akira grin, wicked and sharp like her knife. 

“Are your hands okay?” She asked, checking in as she reached underneath the bed for her box. 

“I still have circulation, for now,” Goro answered, her breathing uneven as Akira pulled out long lengths of soft black rope.

“Perfect,” she cooed, and pushed her soft lips against Goro’s. Goro sighed and felt herself slipping into subspace where Akira wanted her. The soft rope slipped over her skin, Akira’s deft fingers pulling it around her back, pulling it taught underneath her breasts. Goro groaned against Akira’s mouth as the rope pushed against her ribs, making goosebumps rise on her cold skin, promising to leave marks. Akira looped the rope around her with perfect, precise fingers, tying knots along her spine without having to see them. She pulled her lips from Goro’s, leaving her licking where her heat had been, whining as she let her head rest against the shelf behind her. The rope made its way around the top of her breasts, framing her chest like a treasure. It made her ache as her hard nipples throbbed against the chilly room, feeling Akira tie her up, use her, make her hers. Akira locked eyes with Goro, dragging the rope between her tits, making her shiver and heat pool in her stomach like gasoline. She took shaky breaths, pussy sore and head floaty, Akira leaning into her more than necessary to share her body warmth as she finished tying off Goro’s chest. 

When she leaned back to observe her shibari tie, Goro felt like she’d been flayed open. Her tits hung heavy between the ropes, and Akira licked her lips as she leaned her mouth down and took a nipple into her mouth. Goro’s reaction was instant, throwing her head back and gasping, knees coming up to squish thighs together in need. Akira worked the cold nipple in her hot mouth, tweaking the other nipple between her fingers, igniting the gasoline in Goro’s belly. Fire lined her aching arms and numbing hands, setting her spine and legs alight. 

“Akira, please,” she begged, barely able to frame the words with her heavy tongue, “Please, I need it… I need…” 

“What do you need Kitten?” She mouthed along the rope between her breasts. 

Goro just whined and rubbed her thighs together, and she felt Akira smile against her skin, making goosebumps rise for an entirely different reason. 

“Hold on, I’ve got to make sure you won’t suffocate me down there,” She said, and then backed off all at once, leaving Goro once again needy, aching, open, and cold. 

She let out a frustrated growl, pulling on her restraints like an animal, and her safeword flashed across her mind, “ _Mercy.”_ But she took a deep breath, Akira pulling out more rope, and bit it back. She would _never,_ safeword, never give Akira that satisfaction. She knew she was just being impatient. But Akira had come _so long ago_ now, and Goro had just been worked up the entire time. 

“Can you cross your legs for me Kitten? Tailor style?” Akira asked so nicely. 

Goro hurried to comply faster than she would ever admit. Akira pushed her hips flat, making her left leg push her calf against the back of her thigh, her right leg outlining along the outside of her lap. Akira worked faster with the rope than Goro could follow with her heavy and needy brain. Akira pushed into her skin, tying her open, roses of rope knots blooming long the seams of her legs. Her thick thighs strained against the ropes, her ass cheeks clenched together, the position forcing her pussy up into the spotlight. She flushed as Akira pulled on the rope, moving her legs with her movements, watching Goro leak into her dirty attic floor. 

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Akira whispered. 

“Please fuck me, please Akira,” Goro answered her, tears starting to leak from her eyes. 

But no amount of begging would make Akira move any faster than she wanted to. She let Goro shake as she traced the rope along her legs, scratched against Goro’s hip bones, and let her fingers drag down her belly. Gentle teasing touched, riling Goro up more than if she had taken a dildo and just railed her. 

Which is what Akechi thought was going to happen when she saw Akira had gone to by the _exact_ same kinky collar they made her wear on TV. 

“Please, Akira, please,” She breathed, and then finally felt a hot tongue trace the lips of her cunt. 

Goro groaned aloud as Akira dove in all at once, done with teasing, and eager to bring Akechi to the brink of bliss. She wrapped her lips around Goro’s clit and sucked hard, making Goro flinch and strain against her bonds. She pulled against the collar, choking herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. Normally this is where Goro would try to suffocate Akira in between her thighs to relieve some of the orgasmic pressure, but there was no out for her now, unable to close her legs. Akira traced the clit with her tongue and sucked hard again and Goro couldn't stop it as she gushed, coming hard, liquid gushing from between her lips and coating Akira’s chin. 

It felt like she’d reached nirvana, valhalla, heaven. She shook, tied up and unable to get away from Akira’s assault on her body. Her hands were gripping her hips hard, mouth sucking, licking, biting. It was too much, and Akechi never wanted it to end, even as her limbs cried in protest, fingers itching to undo Akira’s bun, feel the wet curls between her fingers and her thighs as she closed around Akira with her body like she was used to. 

She felt one hand leave, and then there were two fingers sliding into her sopping pussy, pushing against her walls with a knowledge only Akira possessed. Goro squealed as Akra rubbed against her g-spot and pet her clit with her tongue, making Goro cum again. More fluid soaked Akira face, Goro squeezing around her petting fingers, feeling Akira squeeze in a third and fourth into her tightening entrance. She clenched her stomach muscles, pushing against the intrusion, but Akira pushed harder. 

Akira backed her mouth away, using her thumb against Goro’s clit, all four fingers starting to fuck into Goro _hard._

Goro was a gasping and panting mess, her head soft and heavy, lolling back against the shelf and her arms which were tingling like static. She cried as Akira pushed against her hard again, mouth now tugging again at her nipples, leaving love bites all over stomach and chest. 

“You’re such a pretty wreck Goro,” Akira said against her collarbone, nipping her skin. 

Goro was so out of it, throat sore, that she couldn’t form words back. It made Akira chuckle and keep going, mottling her skin with her mouth. She licked up her tears, and asked entrance against Goro’s mouth, letting Goro taste herself all over Akira, possessiveness and her third orgasm ripping through her heart. She pulled away and tried to hide in Akira’s neck, but the dominant wouldn’t let her. 

Instead Akira pulled her fingers out, throwing a leg over Goro, spreading in a pretty kneeling split so their clits and lips were slotted together. She ground down hard, making sparks fly in Goro’s brain, feeling Akira’s meaty lips and soft hair grind against her soft shaved mound. Goro pushed her hips up what little she could back into Akira, making heat score between them as she felt Akira’s wet leak down and combine with hers. One wet hand and another dry hand found Goro’s chest, tweaking the nipples in earnest now, bruising them. Akira thrust hard, pulling her arms, choking her with the collar, and making her muscles shake and burn as they supported her weight. 

Goro closed her eyes, lost to the overstimulation, Akira only ever finding more to add to the pile. Her hips felt amazing moving against hers, fingers pulling her soul out through her tits, like she was a succubus and Goro was her favorite meal. Her throat was definitely bruised beyond belief, and skin mottled with bruises from the ropes. The combinations were exquisite. 

“Akira... can’t…” She wheezed, feeling her fourth orgasm build. 

“You can, just one more, you can do it,” she encouraged, and then leaned down so she could slip her tongue between Goro’s lips. 

Goro groaned against her mouth, opening to let Akira take from her, shaking on a hair trigger. Akira circled her hips, hitting her clit just right, and then Goro came a fourth time, squeaking out Akira’s name, squirting against the ropes, her legs, the floor, without Akira to swallow it. She gasped and tried to keep pushing back, but exhaustion was threatening on her mind, arms dead asleep and bloodless, thighs and calves starting to fall asleep with that prickly tv static feeling. She slumped against the floor, wheezing breaths through the collar, unable to keep going. 

Akira pulled away from her mouth and breasts, lifting her hips to tuck three fingers in between her legs and fuck herself hard. Goro watched in a dreamy haze as Akira moaned her name and came all over her, painting her stomach and hips and thighs with a wild, wet squelch. 

Akira shook over her, and rested on her arms and knees as she came back down. 

Goro leaned her head against Akira’s, forehead to forehead, feeling cold sweat start to chill her again. She started shivering and it caught Akira’s attention, pulling her from her bliss. 

“Sorry Goro, I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” she said, raising on shaky legs, and undoing the leash around Goro’s hands, carefully lowering them down to rest against Goro’s sides. She unclipped the collar, and Goro forced herself to breathe deeper, feeling relief and oxygen rush into her body. Blood and warmth rushed into her fingers, and she let her eyes close as she wrapped herself in the sensation of Akira’s gentle murmurs, her soft hands, the unwinding of rope from her legs and chest. 

Time slipped from her, and as the last rope was pulled and stored away, she was pulled into Akira’s lap, the duvet from her bed covering both of them, and a water bottle slipped between her hands. She opened her eyes to see Akira trace the gentle lines of rope prints on her skin, soothing over the bruises from her hands and mouth. Akechi opened the bottle and took a sip, working the water through her mouth as Akira hummed to her. It was making her sleepy. 

“How do you feel?” Akira asked gently. 

_Well-fucked,_ was Goro’s first thought. _Gross, dirty,_ was thje second as she became aware of the grime she was covered in after fucking and sweating on the floor. _Tired,_ was the next. 

_So in love with you_ , came the faint whisper sneaking into her heart, but she couldn’t allow that. 

“Good,” she settled on, working through the soreness in her throat. 

“Good,” Akira echoed and sighed, letting her hands rest around Akechi’s waist. 

Goro snuggled into the hold, tucking her head into Akira’s neck, letting her eyes close and slip into sleep in her hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "Honey I'm Home" Day! [Part One; Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65908027)
> 
> [Shibari Reference HIGHLY NSFW IRL IMAGE](http://img0.thatpervert.com/pics/post/bondage--Hard-Bondage-shibari-porn-3904562.jpeg)


	26. Stripping, Akechi and Mobs/Implied Maruki (not named)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: More Degrees of Ludity AU! Maid outfit, lactation, pole-dancing, groping, milking, feminization, prostitution. WC 1352
> 
> Part Two of Three

This was not how he pictured his life turning out, but Goro wasn’t complaining. Hell, he was making  _ bank _ , giving him and Robin a home, Bailey couldn’t  _ touch _ him. 

The music beat into his bones as he approached the stage, his pole waiting at the front. The crowd whistled as he approached, the tiny skirt of his maid costume flaring up to show off his ass in fishnets as he walked. His red-high heels clicked against the floor, his enhanced chest peaking through the lacy top. Around his neck he wore a proud maid-collar, bell included. 

He had run away when he first approached Sae about her proposition at the casino. He had more taste than to become a pole-dancer and a stripper! But when the cafe closed down for maintenance, and Bailey’s prices hiked up as he tried to save Robin from being sold, he came to her again. She set him up, helped him take dance classes, and now? 

Goro turned and grabbed the pole, swaying his ass out to the audience, before dropping into a squat that spread his ass for onlookers. Those closest crooned at him, drooling at the large sparkling buttplug peeking between his red cheeks that he made sure were thoroughly smacked before his performance. It made these sorry saps pay him more. Sure enough as he extended a leg to drop closer to the floor, he felt those grabbing hands shove the bills into the ribbon of his apron and feel up his ass. 

It used to scare him, and now Goro savored it. 

He stood back up, reaching to pull the bills into his hand, and counted them. 

“Aw,” his voice crooned over the music to the mic trapped behind his ear. “This isn’t nearly enough. I thought you all loved me?” He crooned, pouting a dropping into a crouch that teased underneath his skirt. The men below him bellowed, and cash started to fly up onto the stage. Goro grabbed for, making a show of shoving it down the front of his dress before shoving it in the cash jar on stage. Sae would count it later, take her chunk, and give the rest to Goro as a paycheck. She was a hard boss, but a fair one. 

“We wanna see those tits!” Someone shouted, and Goro rubbed the front of his dress thoughtfully, spreading his knees. He pretended to count the money again, and nodded like he was satisfied. The large jar was only a fourth full, which was nowhere near enough, but he knew by the end of the performance it would be running over. Sae loved him when he did that, treating him to extra pay, time off, and tits full of milk. 

Goro teased the loose sleeves of his maid uniform, peeking the shoulders, before pulling them back, feeling the push and pull of the audience as he let himself move to the rhythm. It was a powerful feeling, standing above a crowd, knowing all their pathetic dicks were hard because of him, giving up their salaries for just a taste of pleasure they had a hard time finding outside these doors and their hard-earned money. Or not hard-earned money. This was, in part, a casino after all. 

Goro finally let one shoulder completely drop, as well as the other. This outfit was hard to striptease, mostly because it was all one piece but it did have it’s merit. Men seemd to love the taboo idea of fucking “the help,” which worked in his favor, as he pulled down the top of his maid outfit, and shook his loose breasts free. The men below him went wild, cash flowing as he pulled his arms free, and sat at the edge of the stage. He teased the nipples of his tits, moaning it up for the audience. The harsh touch felt good, and he let himself relax a little. The men at the edge felt up his legs, and caressed his thighs, some even tall enough to get the curve of his ass. He pulled at his teat and felt a warm trickle leak from it, milk spilling from his chest, and landing on his skirt. 

“Highest cash wad gets one-minute and a taste,” he said throatily, and hands went up, holding their winnings and earnings, enormous wads. He examined them thoroughly, and saw a decently-built man with an anxious face and messy hair raise two fat stacks, easily five thousand dollars. Goro pointed, and the men groaned as the timid man stepped forward in disbelief. 

Goro welcomed him up on stage, and took the money to drop it into the jar. 

“Is someone lonely?” He crooned, and the man nodded, tripping over his sandals and trying not to make a fool of himself. 

Goro reached for his hands and placed them on his chest, thrilling at the touch of his soft skin. He leaned in to wrap hands around his head, and leaned in so that way he could get at the man’s ear, flipping the mic off quickly. 

“Another stack just like that and you’ll have earned a whole scene at one of the rooms in the back, honey. What do you say?” Goro grinned and the man flushed, clearly hard, and ready to stick his dick into a willing hole. 

“Uh, please, that would be nice,” he said politely and Goro chuckled. Oh he was  _ excited; _ he was going to get paid and his paying partner for the night was one of the cute and nervous ones. 

“You’re such a sweetheart. Milk me, and then pay that man at the desk. He’ll show you where to go.” Akechi pulled back, letting his hair flow behind him so the audience could see as the man hungrily descended on his tits. Goro yelped as he bit, sucked, and pulled at his nipples and breasts, clearly able to be rougher than he appeared, and Goro enjoyed it thoroughly. The redder he made his breasts the more the audience paid. 

Goro loosely counted a minute, letting the man enjoy himself. But he would get more later, so Goro raised a red high heel and with careful balance, reached up to his chest and pushed the man back. He looked lost and the crowd oohed and awed. The man looked at him and then scurried away, heading straight to the desk employee to be let into Goro’s private room. 

Goro turned and displayed his tits proudly, still leaking milk, nipples sucked red and hard, sporting hickies across the top. The crowd below started to lose their shame, pulling themselves out of their pants to jerk it, attracting a few women too, who pinched their breasts and looked on with jealousy. Goro just sighed into the mic as he gave them a lasting pinch, and then turned around. Slowly he pulled the ribbon of his dress to wolf-whistles and jeers, taking his time in undoing the ribbon. When it was finally free he bent over to place it in the jar, now full of cash near the top, and flipped up his skirt to bounce his ass to the music. That brought the jar to full. 

“Keep going, after all, you’ve earned this,” he crowed, and men and women reached up to touch him and throw money on stage. 

Goro pushed his dress down, wiggling the tiny waist over his hips and large ass, going slow enough to drive the crowd mad, fast enough for them to keep interest. Hands started to reach for the hem, pulling it, and he encouraged them, reaching up instead to grab the pole, and let his audience do the rest. In no time he was stripped of his outfit, his naked body on display, in nothing but heels and fishnets stockings. The audience groped his ass and he moaned for it, before turning around and displaying his caged cock to the audience to wag it. The audience lost it, and he turned to wrap a leg against the pole, and  _ really _ start the dance. 

He might want to tell Sae to get him a bigger cash jar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part One; Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65455498), [Part Three; Chapter 29](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66686836)


	27. The Aquarium AU (Public Sex/Xenophilia/Telepathic Bonds; Shuake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Transgender Goro Akechi, Transgender Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Egg Laying, Sexual Aphrodisiacs, Mind Links, Labor Sex, Birthing, Mermaid Babies. You get the picture. This is a whole lot more story and not a lot of porn, but I’m not sorry at all. WC 6583 (the longest chapter in kinktober)
> 
> Part Two of Two

Ren threw himself at the glass harder, screaming as loud as he could. Spiderweb cracks appeared on the inside of the glass of his stupid prison cell that he’d been locked in for months, and on any other occasion that would be a cause for celebration. Now he just felt angry and scared. 

He - he hadn’t been paying attention. He hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t know they were  _ there _ until too late. But. He knew he couldn’t keep Goro under water and expel oxygen into him forever, what was he  _ supposed _ to do!? Now that the heat was clearing from his head, Ren realized he’d made a grave error. He wanted Goro to be his mate, but he hadn’t thought ahead, Goro was  _ human _ , he couldn’t stay with Ren. Of course the nasty women with needles were watching, of  _ course  _ they’d take his mate away from him! 

But Goro had looked so sweet, dangling his feet over the edge to stay with Ren, when Ren knew he could just feed him and go home. His heat burned looking at him, feeling him trace the sensitive tips of his ears, and petting his tummy and stimulating the process. Then Goro had returned his kisses with his gentle ear touches, all he could think about was how much he wanted Goro; it was like he lost his mind. 

There were workers watching him launch himself at the glass, panicking, but Ren didn’t care. They’d locked him in his stupid cage, preventing him from chasing after Goro. He  _ had to _ get to Goro, he was carrying, he  _ had  _ to be there to help him lay! 

He launched himself at the glass again. Feeling the repercussion in his arm and ribs but he didn’t care. He knew he was still running hot and bleeding, and probably looked like a terrifying sight, a mass of angry, red scaled, skin and dark inky water, and unholy shrieking. Another launch and the water started to leak out onto the workers. He hoped they were every bit as scared as Ren felt he was angry. 

He heard a rattle above, the lock coming undone. He jetted forward to the door, covered in the darkness, and the minute the lock was undone he burst through. He landed on top of a stocky man, knocking him easily to the ground, baring his teeth and trying to launch forward. 

But then he felt something sharp in his neck, and his strength was sapped all at once. He struggled against it, sliding over the man and down onto the floor outside his cage, but he couldn’t move forward. 

He felt another needle, this time something deliberate and pushing something under his skin that made him sleepy. 

“I’m so sorry Ren…” He turned and saw a man with glasses and brown curly hair behind him withdraw the needle, and soothe a hand over his back. “I’m here to make it better, trust me, I will find a way to make it better…” 

His world faded to black, and Ren thought,  _ “never.” _

Guests were surprised to be told that the new species exhibit would be closed, until further notice. 

* * *

The shock and physical toll on his body knocked Goro out for about two days. It made sense. The rough treatment leaving teeth scars on his legs and back, the huge aphrodisiac filled bite in his neck, the sexual stress to his genitals, the water pressure stress to his brain, the fact he looked six months pregnant in a matter of two minutes, it was more than most people could handle. 

Most people weren’t as stubborn as Goro. 

“Your vitals look good, the eggs are healthy, the gynecologist said that...” Goro let Sae say her piece as she wrapped up his daily-check up, rather uninterested in hearing the same news as yesterday and the day before. 

Goro had gone through extensive,  _ thoroughly _ private, treatment at the hospital after he’d woken up. They were concerned about the mental and physical ramifications it would take on anyone lesser than he, PLUS the legal trouble it could cause for the aquarium to sneakily record and allow this to happen to him. Plus he’d missed shifts and classes, his phone blowing up, people wondering where he went. It was so stressful and overwhelming he’d almost started taking swings every time they poked his stomach or brought in another lawyer. 

Everyone was shocked when he insisted he carry the eggs to as full a term as he could. And no - he wouldn’t sue the aquarium. 

Though they  _ were _ paying for his schooling in full now, as well as covering his living expenses since he couldn’t work. To boot he wasn’t a janitor now, he was a  _ paid junior research intern. _ They had monitored his and Ren’s interactions for months and let him get knocked up with fish eggs, you could bet his ass he knew a little more than some of the professionals at this point. Goro had disclosed what he’d learned from Ren, the mating process, the ability to communicate, and poke and prod him to learn more. What Wakaba had learned (as the head researcher) was that they had human level intelligence (no  _ shit  _ sherlock) and therefore the ability to form mating preferences (Goro almost got whiplash from rolling his eyes so hard.) She had also learned that they’d been keeping Ren in colder water, matching where they’d rescued him. He produced oxygen better and performed better at tasks. But if he’d tried to lay the eggs on the ocean floor (like regular octopi do) it would have been too cold, and they’d have all died (which meant he needed warmer water, which Goro had suggested  _ months ago _ when he noticed Ren curled in on himself a lot but he was just a janitor so  _ whatever. _ ) Wakaba wasn’t sure if that meant asexual production considering Goro wasn’t able to traditionally fertilize, but Goro’s human internal temperature was  _ perfect _ for receiving the eggs, keeping them warm, and safe, enough to grow to term and then he’d have to lay them, via being induced as if he was traditionally pregnant (that resulted in a private dysphoria meltdown, but it was fine; they didn’t need to know.) They’d just have to wait and see what traits the resulting cross-breed species took on. 

“Are you listening to me Goro?” Sae asked him. 

“You know I’m not,” Goro answered. 

“You’re too smart for your own good,” Sae sighed. “Well here is what you DO need to know. After I’m done Maruki wants to speak with you.” 

“Fucking...!!!” Ren threw his hands up in frustration. “I do NOT want to see that quack, I’m perfectly mentally healthy, what the fuck more does he want?” 

“It’s not about you - it’s about Ren,” Sae said. 

Goro stopped. In the absolute shitshow the last month had been, one of the things he wasn’t allowed to do was see Ren. He hadn’t ever disclosed to them how much that made his heart ache, how  _ badly, _ it hurt that he was being separated and kept in isolation on purpose. Apparently he’d hurt himself horribly after they’d had to rescue Goro, and was being kept under a temporary sleep drug until some of his bones and wounds healed. He could almost feel the pull sometimes, like a headache, when he knew Ren was awake. They’d tried a few times, but Ren would go into overdrive, trying to get at and protect Goro, threatening to harm the researchers and workers attending him, and himself. There was a backlash on Goro as well, feeling Ren’s anger and giving him wicked headaches. He wished they would just let him see him for a minute, try and explain it to him, Ren wasn’t an idiot, but they were afraid in his overprotective and angry state he’d possibly hurt Goro in the process. 

It was bullshit, but he couldn’t argue. Wakaba had promised she was setting something up since he’d need to be there for the eggs, but they were rushing schedule for something they’d already been working on apparently. Which made Goro mad, that he’d trusted Wakaba before, loving her attention and willingness to let Goro learn about Ren. Just how long had she been putting wheels in motion for this to happen to Goro? She swore she had never intended to let it go this far, but honestly he couldn’t muster the surprise. She was  _ known _ to take things too far. 

“What about Ren?” Goro asked hopefully, his heart tugging in a million places. 

“You should be able to see him soon,” Sae said carefully. “I won’t say how soon, but very soon, but Maruki needs to be included on how you communicate with him.” 

“What’s Maruki got to do with it?” Goro seethed. That man was a joke with a juice box. He’d been pushing so hard for Goro to terminate before, weak-willed and idiotic to the lawyers pushing him to get Goro to consign to being mentally ill. Goro had won that battle, but the aquarium let Maruki stick around and he hated it. 

“I’ll let him explain,” Sae said, and Goro whirled to see Maruki sitting against the wall. 

“Sorry, Goro, but I promise it’s okay this time. I just want to ask you a few questions about the ‘mind-link’ and how you were able to communicate with Ren. I won’t be able to do much with it, but understanding his mind might help us communicate with him better and get him to calm down,” Maruki said. 

“He’s angry he’s chosen a mate, and he can’t see him because you all are pansies with me. What more is there to it?” Goro growled. 

“Said the man who looks like he’s seven months pregnant,” Maruki smiled with his teeth. 

“Don’t remind me; I’m never going to get rid of the stretch marks,” Goro retorted. 

“Which reminds me…” Maruki stopped and reached into his bag and withdrew an apple juice and a package of blueberries. “Snack? Antioxidants are good for babies, and blueberries have collagen that helps the skin. Plus you must be hungry.” 

He held both out to Goro, who scowled but took them. “Fuck you if you think you can buy me off with food.” 

“At what point in the process were you able to communicate with Ren?” Maruki asked. 

“Since we met, I just didn’t understand him until I was underwater,” Goro answered, eating berries and feeling like a sell-out. 

* * *

The next day, Goro went through his check-up with Sae, when Wakaba burst shouting into the room. 

“It’s ready! It’s ready!” She sounded keyed up like a kid at Christmas. 

“Is it actually ready, or are you jumping the gun?” Sae asked, helping Goro step down from the table so he didn’t fall over. He was so fucking  _ top heavy, _ he was going to lose his mind. 

“It’s  _ actually _ ready. Ren’s been in there for a day, hasn’t destroyed anything, and the new room is functional,” Wakaba announced. 

“And I suppose the new habitat for the human and the mermaid is just covered in cameras, yeah?” Goro asked, his head on fire, like someone just bristling in their own anger. 

Wakaba and Sae looked at him surprised. “Goro, how did you…?” Wakaba asked. 

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to put together that you were building a new habitat for Ren to begin with, and that you’d have to modify it to now also contain me since I became your little science experiment,” Goro grumbled, leaning on Sae as his head pounded. 

“Goro I…” Wakaba started, but Goro waved her off. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Show me the way my fish husband is giving me a headache,” Goro groused, and they led him through a new maintenance door that he hadn’t seen before, leading them to where the warm water part of the aquarium was run. He’d been over here a few times during training, but he was mostly relegated to cold water (to Ren) and there were a few other employees that handled warm waters. He was led through back hallways that were dark and dim, and some walls were freshly painted. Eventually Wakaba input a code into a new, heavy metal, door and swung it open, leading Goro first. 

It looked like a copycat of his small apartment. Kitchen and small sitting space, bathroom on the left, bedroom on the right, pantry door at the end of the hallway. 

“You’re really lucky that your apartment was small and easy to duplicate, because it fit almost exactly into the dimensions of what was  _ going  _ to be the observation room, for when more mermaids were introduced into the exhibit. We might still, but for now we’re still in the process of recovery and…” 

“Wakaba.” Sae cut her off. “Get to the point.” 

“Okay, well, we figured since Ren chose you as his mate, and we don't know what that means for him or for his young, you could just live here!” Wakaba said. 

“I… “ Goro felt fear whelm up inside him, along with his horrible angry headache, that he was being trapped and cornered. They hadn’t even asked him about this. He wanted so much more than to be relegated as a mermaid’s broodmare, to finish school, to travel, to study and help the world’s oceans, he… 

“Goro?” Sae asked gently, as Goro’s head bowed. 

“It’s… it’s nice, Wakaba, thank you.” He bit back his insults and his unkind threats. It was his choice to stay with Ren, technically, at least for now. There was a lot to be learned about Ren and about the other octopus they’d dubbed “Futaba,” as well as about some of the other mermaids in the recovery center one city over, if he went all the way through with this. 

“Akechi, if you say no, we walk through this door right now, and I take you back home, okay? This doesn’t have to be permanent,” Sae asked, glaring at Wakaba even as she opened her mouth to try and convince Goro further. But she wisely shut it. 

Goro took a deep breath. “It’s fine, Sae-san. I chose to carry through with this ridiculous circumstance, so for now, it’s fine. As long as I’m not… as long as I can come or go, keep going to school, choose to be here, it’s fine.” 

“Oh, absolutely!” Wakaba cut in. “Aquarium keys, train cards, everything you need to continue living independently, including keeping your apartment in Kichijoji, it’s here, and anything else you need, I’ll make sure of it!” Wakaba looked at him pleadingly. “We just thought…  **_I_ ** just thought… Well we can’t talk to Ren. He still won’t talk to us, or tell us how he was able to talk to you, not even Sojiro, so we don’t know how permanent or vital your role is to him in all this. This could be a one-time thing! It could be the rest of either of your lives, and, since you’re going to have to, uh, lay here soon, we thought it would be best for you to be as close as possible, since we royally fucked that up, possibly, by keeping you separated while we emergency prepared.” 

“Okay, so where are you keeping him? Is he just trapped to the bathtub until it’s time, or…” Goro ignored most of her pleadings and quietly accepted his deal. She wasn’t  _ really _ trying to hurt him. She was also just making the best of a precarious situation. 

“Oh no! Let’s go through the door at the end of the hall, we’re keeping Sojiro waiting,” Wakaba said, and rushed to what was formerly his pantry door. 

She swung it open, and it was like Goro stepped into his own small  _ island _ . 

One wall was flush with lights and trees, leading onto a small sandy beach, complete with a small rock and cave outcropping at the far end, lounge chairs and tiki huts to relax under, a small shower stall, a higher sitting hot tub. And that was just one small part of the room, the rest was filled with water, clear and clean, extending down deep into the floor where natural plant life was growing, more rocks for sunbathing jutting up from the middle, filled with hidey holes. It looked like a dream come true. 

“We were working on a better and more private area for the mermaids, since they are on par, and probably have more advanced honestly, human level intelligence. When we figured out how to communicate we could ask them about being a part of exhibits for the aquarium, make sure they understand it helps us get the attention we need to help them, but we wanted to give them a better home. We were really close when Ren decided, well…” Wakaba trailed off. Goro had already decided he’d listened to her enough today, and he had other goals, walking away as she spoke. 

Sojiro was sitting on the beach, pants rolled up, with Ren’s head peeking just above the surface of the water to see. He was glancing between Sojiro, Goro, and Sae and Wakaba at the beach. Goro could almost feel him tremble in anticipation, trying to be good in case they took Goro away again. Goro wasn’t entirely sure how it worked, but his pull to Ren felt stronger, more clear. He could feel the water around his ears, listening to Sojiro talk to him. He took off his socks and shoes, glad he was wearing just shorts and a t-shirt, since he was probably going to get wet. 

“Hey kiddo, how do you feel?” Sojiro asked as he got closer. 

“Like an overwhelmed beachball that got blown up too fast and thrown right into a volleyball game I didn’t have a choice in,” Goro answered. 

“I figured as much. I won’t bother apologizing again, but for what it’s worth, thank you. You’ve endured a lot more than has been fair,” Sojiro said. 

“It is what it is. I made my choice, after Ren made his. I couldn’t just… I wouldn’t just leave him like that. That would be cruel, and he’s endured enough too.” Goro said quietly, watching Goro speak. The pull was stronger now, almost like he was hearing himself echo. 

“Then let’s leave it at that. You need something, you know who to call, but I figure you both will want a little while.” Sojiro stood up and brushed off the sand. He walked over to the two women, and led them back through another door behind some of the forestry of the aquarium. He gave it two beats, watching him leave, before he turned back to Ren, who launched himself from the water, and onto Goro, knocking them both back into the sand. 

_ Missed you, missed you, fucked up, missed you, missed the beginning, it was awful, I’m so sorry, I fucked up…  _

“Yeah, Yeah Ren, it’s okay,” Goro wheezed, “Careful with me though, I’m not as mobile as you…” 

_ Sorry! Sorry, I’m just… I’m sad and excited and so stupid… _ Ren said. 

His mouth wasn’t moving, but Goro could hear him clear as a bell. The bond then, must somehow be one hundred percent telepathic, something that linked the two of them together to communicate. 

“Let’s get down into the water Ren, let’s talk about what’s happening. You’ve kept us in the dark, but there are things I need to know now, that only you know,” Goro said. 

_ I know! I know but I didn’t want to tell any of them, because. You deserve to know first. You’re  _ **_my_ ** _ human mate, after all. _

Goro shivered as the replay of what happened that day played out in his mind as he shucked his clothes, wary of the cameras, but accepting they’ve seen and will see worse at this point, and lowered himself into the water. He could feel the rage and pain playing like a muted echo in order to spare him the trauma, the time it took for Ren to knit from his broken ribs and bruises and glass cuts, and the literal physical feeling of being split in two as Goro disappeared and Ren couldn’t see where. It was raw and painful like the physical action of a heart being ripped from his chest, is what Ren compared it to in the imagery he was sharing with Goro. 

Goro let the warm water cover him until only his shoulders and head were above water. Ren floated just a little bit away, careful not to touch him. Tears started to leak from his eyes. What Goro could feel as a human was only  _ half  _ of what Ren could feel, and it scared him. 

It meant that for Ren his choice was permanent, wasn’t it? 

_I’m sorry. I should have been… I should have told Sae or Sojiro or Wakaba,_ Ren said, lifting the names from Goro’s mental vocabulary. _But I… I was afraid that they would just pry more, and it’s so… personal. I’m_ ** _me_** **,** _I’m not just an … experiment. I wanted to. I wanted to ask you, but I couldn’t figure out how it would work and you could stay. But I couldn’t control it, I turned into an animal and I just…_

Goro took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s okay Ren I get it, I… I forgive you since…” He tried to figure out the whirl of emotions that were not just his swirling around in his mind. 

Ren floated carefully toward him, and Goro nodded. Ren let relief flush him, and Goro felt it, as he perched next to him in the water, tentacles winding around his legs and arms around his torso, placing soft, wet hands on Goro’s gravid belly. He nestled into Goro’s shoulder, placing what felt like his weird half understood kisses again against his cheek. 

_ You don’t have to say it out loud. You can just think it, and I will know, _ Ren said. 

Goro closed his eyes and let himself think then, about the past month, about missing Ren, about being poked and prodded. About being harassed and having his choices taken away from him. Ren purred and sang for him, harmonizing his sympathies, letting Ren’s own relief that Goro was finally in his arms wash through and calm him. Goro asked questions and Ren gave him answers. Mating was once, emotional, and permanent. Ren could talk to anyone he chose, but he didn’t like talking much to begin with, and he’d been scared since Sojiro had rescued him of humans. 

Goro cried as he watched from Ren’s point of view, the disgusting foreign fishermen that raided his secret island home and murdered his parents, harmed him and his friend and family, driving them all over the ocean and up into colder waters. He replayed the day Sojiro saved him from the rocky outcropping he was starving in and brought him onto the research boat and here. Goro shared with him that he’d grown up alone, lost, passed around, no father, after his mother died. 

Ren cuddled him harder, slipping more into the warm water, telling him about the beautiful mermaid family they’d both have. He learned that Ren was intersex and could technically produce asexually, all mermaids were like that in order to survive since their population was so few. But eggs needed a warm body for the beginnings of incubation, which is why mermaids typically emotionally bonded. Usually mermaids chose each other and decided or switched roles depending on their preference, one produced eggs and laid them in the other, eggs capable of cell fusion to mix genetics. 

Ren rubbed and cooed over Goro’s belly, even as he expressed he had zero idea how it would work with Goro. Goro was just warm enough, and that was enough. He also learned not all of them would take. Ren couldn’t say how many, it depended on this weird experiment. Usually twenty were laid but only a fraction of them lived, some of the weaker eggs becoming food since they needed so much nourishment, and some just genetic duds, which is why mermaid populations were small. Goro asked about male and female delineation, Ren said it didn’t matter much - there were characteristics, like tentacle number and colors, but for the most part it was a choice picked up from human observation. That’s why when Goro introduced himself as a male Ren didn’t question it. This pleased Goro immensely and he kind of wished he were a mermaid too. Humans made everything more complicated. 

Time passed but Goro couldn’t feel it, enraptured as he snuggled with Ren in the water, feeling the telepathic link they shared pour the excitement and love (mermaids never called it love, he soon found out, the word didn’t translate exactly over from singing) into him. It was possibly more emotion than Goro had let himself feel in his life since his mother died and he was on his own. Ren knew it scared him. Ren said if he ever wanted to leave forever he’d understand. But Goro told him he wouldn’t leave forever, there wasn’t a chance now. 

Goro experienced his first time meeting Ren from Ren’s point of view and visa versa. He felt Ren fall in love with Goro. Goro shared himself falling in love with Ren, even if he didn’t know that was a possibility at the time and that it wasn’t what he would have called it. Ren shared how excited he was to choose Goro as a mate. And even though Goro couldn’t choose back the same, he told Ren he would choose him if Goro was a mermaid. After all, Goro had never planned on choosing any stupid human anyway. 

The conversation continued and Ren showed him how his species of mermaid kissed with their noses, since they had a mouth full of sharp teeth. Goro giggled at the eskimo kisses. Then he showed Ren what a real kiss looked like. Ren felt embarrassed, trying to copy for Goro what he’d seen couples do in the aquarium on date night. He kissed him properly, and Goro felt the heat grow just a little as Ren’s scales glowed a little more red. 

They dissolved into the sand and water, Goro feeling absolutely ridiculous as tentacles twined around his legs again, Ren petting and cooing at his pretty and full mate. Goro felt along Ren’s torso, reveling in the warmth, feeling it close around, searching, and quietly sinking inside of him to stroke him. 

The back of his mind niggled that there were probably cameras watching, researchers frustrated at the hours of conversation and the things Goro learned that they couldn’t hear, and now they had to watch him and Ren have sex on the beach. 

Ren paused as Goro thought about it, wondering if they should continue. 

_ Let them watch. If they’re gonna pry and rely on me, then they have to suffer the fact I actually want to be with you. If they’re smart, they’ll turn them off.  _

Ren smirked at him, slowly and deliberately feeling him up and claiming Goro’s mouth, before fucking Goro boldly on the beach. 

* * *

“Oh my god, this fucking sucks,” Goro groaned as he hauled himself through the door and into the habitat. Ren was doing flips in the water, calling to the party as they helped Goro through and into the sand. It had been a month, and the eggs had no more space in Goro to grow unless they wanted to evict his chest cavity. Ren had confirmed he should be far enough along that they could lay safely, willing to talk now to Sojiro and Sae, and hesitantly to Wakaba, since Wakaba was taking care of his little sister Futaba who’d woken from a coma last week. Goro had spent the time catching up on classes and spending time with Ren, and learning his role in taking care of whatever was about to be evicted from his body. Ultrasounds had proved inconclusive - they couldn’t see through the flesh cell walls of the eggs. So it was about to be revealed to everybody. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Sae asked him. 

“No, it’ll be fine,” Goro wheezed as she set him down in the sand, near the rocks on the shore where the habitat was warmest. There would be a camera there, aimed right at his open legs. Goro’s embarrassment burned at the thought, but it was either that, or on a hospital bed without Ren, so. Televised, semi-public egg laying it was. 

“Are you sure I can’t stay to watch?” Wakaba asked. 

“Unless you want to meet Ren’s teeth, no.” Goro said, huffing as he held through another contraction. “You’ll be… fine... in the other… room… fuuuck…” He thought the giant needle to induce labor in his back was bad; Goro felt like someone had cracked his pelvis in two and was yanking on the small of his spine like they wanted to rip it out. Contractions were  _ hell. _

He  _ never _ wanted to do this in the first place, when he was well again he was going to rip off one of Ren’s  _ tentacles _ for doing this to him!!! 

_ Honey, please don’t do that. It’ll be okay, I’ll make you feel good in a minute, just please make them leave, I want just you and me… _

“Motherfuckers GET OUT so we can get this over with!!!” He pushed Sae away and Sae just sighed and started back up, dragging Wakaba reluctantly behind her. Goro crunched up in another contraction, groaning, trying to relax, naked in the sand, with at least a hundred eyes watching him over the cameras, making him feel like he might as well be having a baby in the middle of the public fucking street. 

_ It’s okay Goro, it’s okay.  _ Ren came up onto the beach, soothing over Goro’s tummy and thinking of all the most soothing things he could. Floating in warm water, singing lullabies, the full moon and starry nights, the sounds of waves crashing against the beach, or little fish splashing around in tide pods. 

It did help Goro calm a little, even as his back was wound up tighter and his hips spread wider. He tried really hard to share in Ren’s calming little scenes, but the pain was taking precedent, filling his mind and trying to push it on Ren. 

_ I’m sorry, it hurts so bad, _ Goro thought. 

_ Okay, then I’ll try something else, _ Ren thought. 

Goro felt his tentacles slick down, soothing over the taut skin of his belly, feeling up and down his arms, before sneaking onto Goro’s chest. Goro gasped at the pleasure of his sensitive nipples, Ren massaging the breasts and making Goro squirm as pleasure and pain twined in his head. 

_ Ren, now is not really the time! _ Goro thought. 

_ Trust me. Can I bite you? Like when we mated, then this will all feel really good, _ Ren sang at him sweetly. He parroted Goro’s orgasmic delight at him from when Ren first mated with him, and it made Goro whine in want. 

_ Fine, fucking fine, please just anything to make it stop! _ Goro cried as a painful contraction rolled through him. 

Goro felt teeth needle at his neck before biting in carefully, matching along the scar marks of where he first bit. Goro yelped at the pain, forcing himself to still and not pull away, feeling Ren lick as it burned. Warmth immediately filled Goro's head, pushing to pain down to dull throbbing and to the back of his mind. Instead Ren thought about sex, and Goro found himself willingly spreading his legs to him, unconsciously pleading. 

_ There we go, that will make it much easier, you’re so good for me Goro honey,  _ Ren said. Goro just sighed at him, pushing into Ren’s hands that replaced his tentacles at his chest. 

Ren situated himself beside Goro and played with and tweaked the nipples of his chest, letting his tentacles roam the rest of his body. He stroked the insides of Goro’s thighs, passed over labia lips gently, teasing and stimulating Goro’s senses as aphrodisiacs pushed through his blood stream and into the rest of his body. Goro felt as hot as Ren must have felt in heat, flushing red and panting. 

Ren left Goro’s chest, and let one hand occupy Goro’s mouth to suck needily on fingers, while the other stroked his belly as it throbbed. It made Goro’s heart throb, to feel so claimed, and to feel Ren’s pride in his own heart that he’d claimed Goro. Ren crept his tentacles in between his legs, letting the thin helper tentacles around the one that he used as an ovipositor sink in between Goro’s legs. Goro moaned as they rubbed inside him along his walls, stroking over his inflamed, stretched cervix, finding and massaging into his g-spot. 

The researchers made note as Goro trashed in the sand that sex might be the primary method mermaids used to reduce labor pains. 

Goro’s breath hitched as Ren’s tentacles started writhing boldly over crotch, other arms holding apart his legs and feeling up his thighs, making pleasure burn in him. The tentacle found his t-dick, Ren crushing it in his grip, making Goro bend back yowl as he came, unable to clench and close, shaking in Ren’s arms. Ren removed the fingers from Goro’s mouth, spit covering his mouth. As he came down from his high, he felt Ren shift and quickly slide his tentacle into him, filling him up. 

_ You are so hot right now honey, I’m so lucky, _ Ren thought, helping Goro feel what it was like for Ren to be inside him. Between his body going through labor and being pumped full of aphrodisiacs and fucked, Goro wasn’t coherent to form a response back. He could feel Ren didn’t mind, enjoying the delicious feelings that Goro was feeling. Ren shared with him how hot and wet his walls were, how tight still, his goal to loosen him up and make the way slick. He thrust hard, pushing against the painful cervix, making Goro start to cry as his brain tried to process the pain and pleasure. 

Ren cooed and soothed him, thrusting in him, using one of his tentacles to rub his t-dick, another to rub his g-spot, making him cum again, and loosen a little more. Ren encouraged and pushed him through it, massaging his cervix, letting Goro shake in the sand. He reached up occasionally and gave him eskimo kisses, making Goro smile and laugh a little as he tried to work through labor. Ren kissed him and wound tight around his t-dick again making Goro cum and tighten around him. 

_ Oh you’re so close, you’re almost open enough, I need you to push a little, I’m close too,  _ Ren said. Goro did as he said, pushing down on his pelvis which hurt like a motherfucker, but in return Ren writhed in him, making him cum again. Then he felt it - a shift inside him like something popping a bubble. Ren groaned and whined, and then Goro felt another orgasm shake him, Ren’s exploding in his head, and something burning hot and wet fill his lower stomach and run in between his legs. He groaned, getting sand in his hair, and twisting, pushing down on his orgasm with Ren gasping and shaking in his mind. 

_ I… that felt so good, you’re so open, push now, push I’ve got them, _ Ren blabbered, clearly trying to keep coherent and shake off his orgasm to focus. He moved down sliding out of Goro, situating himself so he could greet and help the eggs out. 

Goro pushed and felt that something give inside him again, the eggs in his stomach shifting and starting to push down. It was like removing rocks from his stomach and out of his crotch, the first eggs filled his cunt and he pushed it from him, groaning as he felt Ren’s helper tentacles move it along in the slick passage before feeling it fall out of him and into Ren’s gentle grasp. 

Goro had to push harder to move the second along, muscles already exhausted, but with Ren’s help, that one came out too. Then a third. Ren guided the eggs to a little nest that sat below the water in the warmest part of the habitat. Goro could feel small echoes of what Ren thought about each one, but it was clear his mate was trying not to alarm him anymore, trying to cut off the disappointment as Goro pushed out more. It didn’t matter, Goro urged himself.  _ It’s okay we didn’t know if this would work anyway. _

Ren just shut himself up and kept helping Goro. He pushed the fourth full egg, and suddenly there was a sharp spark of pure joy and relief running through him. 

There was one! Goro could already see as Ren eyed it excitedly. Inside the fleshy little egg, about the size of an American football, was a little baby body with tentacles that looked just like Ren. 

But his hair was brown, like Goro’s. 

The scientists were going to  _ lose their shit. _

Goro told Ren to put him down, they weren’t done yet! Ren put the baby gently on top of the duds, letting the gentle nest of the embryo sacs keep him warm, and turned to catch as the fifth slipped from Goro. The delight almost doubled as Ren revealed another success, another little baby that looked like Ren! Ren whooped as he set her down too. 

Goro was eager to finish, so he focused on pushing as he felt his weight lessen, and Ren took away the eggs. He wasn’t disappointed that the last four, leaving nine grown in total, were duds. He focused on Goro, getting him empty, reaching painfully up into Goro to make sure to draw out any extra filth as a result of eaten eggs and duds that didn’t grow, and then finally Goro was done. He waved to the camera, and a few approved nurses ran in to give him pain meds, and help him onto a clean shore blanket, making sure everything was kosher and his body wasn’t going to break on him. 

Ren took the two little win eggs and carried them into the covered nest he’d made deeper in the water, underneath the rocks where the two eggs wouldn’t be disturbed. Goro watched as Ren shared with him what the little den looked like, explaining why in a human sense one was a girl, and one was a boy. He sang excitedly, watching the one that looked like Goro already twist and flex his tentacles, and the one that looked like Ren start to glow, displaying bioluminescence. 

Goro smiled as finally he was mulled over in relief and painkillers, resting on a bed farther up the sand, watching through Ren’s eyes what they’re children were like. When he was physically recovered he would swim down there and see them grow himself, which made him more excited than he thought he’d be. In a few more months he would watch them hatch and hold them in his arms and grab his fingers as their already sharp teeth would nibble fish from his hands, and he’d think about how bizarre and amazing his life had turned out to be. 

And Ren would lean up while his arms were full of wiggly babies and kiss his nose, and make him feel a little bit love drunk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El fin! Octopus Mermaid Shuake Babies and Happy Endings! 
> 
> [Part One; Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65554798)


	28. Crossdressing/Lingerie, Shuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blowjobs, Fingering, Rim Jobs, Ass Eating, Praise Kink, Embarrassment. WC 2843
> 
> Part One of Two

Accidents happen. Zippers get pulled, cloth tears, masks break. Cognition replaces and repairs it. 

Akechi yelled as he was grabbed by the trunk of a Ganesha in Sae’s Palace and thrown against the wall. His belt snagged a tusk, ripping it in half, and then he was unceremoniously pantsed as the trunk held to the cloth and he slipped through them. When the battle was over, all Akechi could register as the collective silence and eight pairs of staring eyes.

_ God  _ he wished someone would say  _ something.  _

Eventually Futaba couldn’t hold back her snickering, which turned into outright guffawed laughter making Akechi burn with embarrassment and rage. He opened his eyes to see Fox framing him, Skull turned away, the girls all collectively staring and Joker moving toward him where he stayed hunched against the wall. 

Goro sat hunched in but everyone saw it. The bright white pair of lace panties that adorned his hips, that he hid under the white slacks of his prince outfit. Soft satin lace encased his front and came to cute, tie bows on the sides, bringing high white strips that framed his round ass perfectly. Once upon a time, about a year ago, Goro saw them modeled in a shop window while investigating a case in the red-light district. He’d been experimenting since he was on his own so often, but there was no way he could justify buying them with his tracked card, and so he left it. 

The next time he entered a ruler’s palace he was adorned automatically in his prince outfit and he was wearing them. 

And now the secret was out for the worst group of people to ever exist, to see and  _ laugh at.  _

“Come one now that’s enough,” Joker said, taking off his coat (revealing the bare arms that made Goro drool) and handing it over. Goro covered himself with it, and felt the cool diaraham cover him. His back and held felt better, even if he still burned in embarrassment. He felt a heavier weight encase his legs, and then handed Joker’s coat back over, to reveal his pants had been replaced. 

The rest of the trip was  _ hell, _ but he was glad that it had been shortened. The thieves didn’t dare to criticize him directly, hell, Ann had even come up and given him a pat on the shoulder, saying he wasn’t the only one hiding secrets under their clothes (to which he almost remarked  _ yeah you’re not hiding fucking anything under the catsuit) _ . But he could hear the sly snickers and chuckles when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. 

When they exited the metaverse he quickly excused himself and flew from the cafe. Thirty seconds passed and there was a text in his pocket. 

_ Akira Kurusu: _

_ Meet me at Teikyuu station in an hour.  _

Akechi decided he’d humor him. After all, the wild card must have had something more to say after today’s events, be a good leader, reassure Akechi it was fine, blah blah blah. Akechi just felt tired. He’d kill this boy soon, so what did it matter to humor him? A small bit of relief settled in his heart to know that all these  _ children _ who knew his secret would soon be dead anyway. 

Besides, they thought the lace panties were bad, they didn’t want to see the strings that he wore under the outfit they had been calling  _ The Black Mask. _

Akechi got off at the station, and waited there, munching on a melon pan from the bakery. Sure enough, one hour after the text, Akira strolled up, his stupid hot casual clothes adorned. 

“Hey,” he waved. 

“Hello,” Akechi replied, adorning the mask of the Detective Prince once more, “It’s only been a little bit since we saw each other. What did you want to talk personally for?” 

“Why don’t we head into the metaverse, first?” Akira suggested. 

“Already anxious for a rematch?” Akechi felt the mask slip, and he let it rest there. After fighting Akira, there was no point in letting it stay if they were headed to the one place he felt the most himself. 

“Something like that,” Akira said, and tapped the button on the metaverse nav sending them into mementos. 

“You’re pretty ballsy,” Akechi said, brushing down the arms of his Prince outfit, letting himself make sure the cuffs were straight, “that no one gets pulled in with us when you start it in the open like that.” 

“I haven’t been caught yet. Let’s go down, follow me,” Joker started to descend the stairs and Crow rolled his eyes and followed. 

“You know, you still haven’t actually told me what we are here for yet,” Crow stated. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Joker teased, and continued to walk down the steps. His coat tails flew up and he descended, like he was in some dramatic movie with air blowing up at him, and Crow rolled his eyes as he could see his skirt… 

Wait, Joker’s skirt? 

Crow rubbed his eyes as he followed Joker and looked again. Sure enough there was a short skirt adorning Joker’s waist, with thigh high boots. His coat too, was slightly shorter, accommodating the sharp high heels. Otherwise Joker looked normal but… 

Crow couldn’t stop staring as Joker turned around at the bottom of the staircase, showcasing red full lips, dark eyeliner and shadow. As Crow came cautiously forward, he took off his mask, and bowed deep, before rising again. 

“Joker, what. The  _ hell  _ are you wearing!?” Crow let the scandal show in his eyes, and Joker merely chuckled. 

“A favorable outcome between my cognition and my thief outfit. It’s pretty right? Besides it’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me in a skirt.” Joker twirled, light as a ballerina and Crow watched as the skirt flared up revealing fishnet stockings, and… lace. Before it settled quickly. Crow felt a light blush stain his cheeks as he glanced back up to Joker who watched him with a wicked grin. 

“Yes, but last time was a cop uniform, this is drastically different,” he countered. “I didn’t think you  _ liked _ wearing it, just that it was necessary.” 

“I work at a crossdressing bar,” Joker explained, seeing Crow’s visible confusion. “I just clean and talk to customers, but the owner has helped me to expand some of my horizons. She gave me the cop outfit. And the metaverse gave me this for when I’m by myself.” 

“So you make a habit of this often?” Crow asked. 

“No, but I thought…” Joke trailed off stepping closer to where Akechi stood, back to the door. Joker got right up in his space, an inch taller than him now with the heels, trailing fingers down his chest, making Akechi heat up. He stared into Akira’s steely gray eyes, who watched him with mirth. “I thought that it might help you to know that you aren’t the only one whose got parts of their cognition that displays what society might consider deviant behaviors.” 

“Joker, everyone saw my  _ pantied ass _ today, and they already don’t like me, it’s one hundred percent worse than seeing you in a skirt,” he frowned and shrank as he said it, Joker thoroughly boxing him in. His heart was going to million miles a minute as red, red lips stared him down. 

“A skirt that barely covers my ass, honey, with a whole set up underneath to boot.” Joker whispered, nuzzling Akechi’s hair out of the way with his nose. “I can feel your heart beating from here. You want to see.” 

“No. No I …” Akechi tried. 

“You’re a filthy liar Akechi,” Joker said, and then he backed up, shirking off the coat, pulling at his vest and pulling it off. Akechi held his breath as Joker shook out his wild curls, more messed up because he was undressing, and looked down to the side to see him pull a zipper and slip off the tiny skirt. 

It was his filthiest dream come true. He wanted Akira. He wanted Akira to manhandle him dressed like that, pretty and all his. He wanted to  _ be _ Akira dressed like that. The fishnets were actually thigh highs, highlighting a pretty red garter wrapped around his left thigh, and red panties, sheer lace, hiding nothing, adorned with a big red bow on the front. Red ribbon highlighted the high curves of his hips, and attached to the top piece, tight lace around his ribs, cups around his waist and red ribbon straps around his shoulders. Paired with the short ruffled hair, red lipstick, and half-hard cock, it was Akechi’s every sexual desire and wet dream rolled into one. 

“You’re drooling, Akechi,” Joker stated and Goro snapped his mouth shut. He fought for something to say but couldn’t find the words. Joker just shook his head and walked forward, placing gentle hands, still encased in his red gloves, on Akechi’s hips. 

“I understand why you’d want to hide it, but it’s not something to be ashamed of you know?” Joker said softly. “To want something sexy, adult, and all to yourself. You’re not the only one.” He traced the waist-band of Akechi’s pants, petting his hands over the buckled. He nestled his face at the junction of Akechi’s jawline and neck, and Akechi whined as he placed a soft kiss there. 

“Say the word and we’ll leave but… can I see?” Joker asked. 

“Please, yes,” Akechi begged, and then felt Akira kiss down his jaw, and reach for the zipper hidden in the center of his top. He kissed as he pulled it down, ghosting red lips over his collarbone, his bare chest, his stomach. Leaving a little trace of red wherever he went. Akechi, raised a hand and pulled a glove off with his teeth, letting his fingers caress the thief’s soft curly hair. There was a delighted little hum that crossed Joker’s lips as he descended, making Akechi burn as Akechi felt the belt buckle drop, and his pants pulled down. 

For the second time that day he saw his own lace exposed, and this time, his cock was rock hard, the tip peeking from the edge of the fabric. 

“I was hoping to see you,” Joker cooed, and Goro gasped as Akira boldly put his lips on the head, giving the tip a kiss. “These are so pretty Goro, they’re so pretty on you, and what’s this?” Goro looked to where Joker was pointing, and blushed as he saw something ewn had indeed been added through his cognition. Joker was wearing one. He wanted one too. 

Joker reached down and snapped the garter against Goro’s thigh. The pretty lace was soft and felt so naughty, and Goro just bit his lip and bent over, fingers curling deeper in Akira’s hair. 

“Aw, was someone jealous. That’s okay, I understand. It must be hard, wearing a facade all the time, hiding your true desires underneath. That’s why personas exist after all.” Akira hummed mouthing along Goro’s thigh, reaching his hands around his hips to grapes at his ass, enjoying the heft and juggle of it in his palm. He felt Goro’s pulse race wildly beneath his skin. He was lovely, honest and bared like this. Akira could feel himself getting hard, and he wanted Goro to see. 

“Goro, look what you do to me,” Akira said, and pulled away so Goro could see in between his legs. His own larger cock had grown heavy and hard, weighing the front of his panites down. 

Goro was losing his mind. There was no way this was happening to him, a desire buried so deep that he was close to denying it. Not just the lingerie or the potential for sex, but the fact that it was Akira,  _ Joker, _ equally hard, and equally wanting him. He was at a loss for words, and all he wanted was for Akira to fuck him. 

“That’s… that’s not everything,” Goro admitted, and then reached his free hand to guide Akira’s to feel the line in between his ass cheeks. Akira felt him up experimentally, tracing with his soft red gloves before he felt it. Goro knew it was there, it only showed up when he hadn’t gotten off in awhile or he was feeling really needy. 

“You’re amazing,” Akira said, and pushed on the flat end of the butt plug filling Goro’s ass. Goro moaned for him as Akira moved it around, pulling it lightly to play with the rim. Akira’s cheeks flushed, and then his mouth was moving, making a beeline for Goro’s cock. 

Goro moaned as Akira wrapped his lips around the top, pulling him out so his panties covered his balls, and sinking to the base in one swallow. He tongued along the major vein, bobbing his mouth and playing with the plug. He’d tug it so that the largest part stretched Goro’s hole, before letting it close around the thin stick connecting it to the jewel at the end. Akira felt around the rim too, and he played with the head of Goro’s cock in his mouth, stretching to get the tip of his finger in. 

Goro bent around Akira, burying both hands in his hair, raking in air. Everything felt so good, just like it always did when he was around Akira. The heat pooling in his stomach replaced any brain cells he had heading into this adventure, and he couldn’t say he minded. No one in his life ever treated him like this, and he lost himself to the sensation. 

“Turn around, I want to see,” Akira growled through his throat, dropping his hands so that Akechi could obey. He lamented the loss of Akira’s mouth on his cock, moaning to see it covered in lipstick, even though Akira’s mouth still looked perfect, if even puffier. 

Akechi looked away, and turned to face the door, bracing both hands against it. He heard Akira’s appreciative moan, and the soft red gloves traced over the top of his ass, gripping and sinking the fingers in, watching it jiggle and bounce. He felt Akira place his lips at the top of each cheek, near the lace, and Akechi wished he could take pictures in mementos because he wanted to see it. 

Akira spread the cheeks of his ass to fully reveal the plug. Akechi knew what it looked like, a black jeweled heart, nestled against his pink entrance, hiding a bulbous top inside him. Akira reverently traced the jewel, before reaching careful fingers around it, and pulling it out slowly, watching it spread Akechi wide. He moaned softly as it slid out, plopping into Akira’s hands. He flexed, winking at Akira as an empty feeling filled him. 

He watched as Akira placed the plug in Akechi’s still pooled pants around his ankles, and then slid his nose up his seam before getting his lips right up on Akechi’s hole, Akira’s face buried in his soft mounds. 

Akechi squealed to feel a hand around his cock, the red leather glove reaching between his legs, as Akira went to work. He licked across the hole, tracing and teasing it as his palm caressed the leaking head of his cock, smearing pecum down the shaft. He started to pump as his tongue slid inside, sucking against him, and driving Goro insane. He moaned against the door, shoving his ass into Akira’s face to get more of his tongue, which Akira happily obliged, fucking him deep. It wasn’t as deep as his dildos, but it felt so good, something he didn’t know if he’d live long enough to experience, getting eaten out. With the hand around his cock at the same time he was already close, having a hard time holding on to draw the experience out. 

“Akira… I’m going to cum,” he whimpered thrusting into Akira’s hand, and then back into his face, caught between the two sensations. Akira just hummed and worked him harder, and Akechi let go. He saw stars, watching his load just from his cock against the door, Akira catching some of it in his hand, his tongue teasing it out of him, buried in his ass. 

Akira pulled away, and Goro half-turned to watch Akira raise the cum soaked to his lips, now a mess of lipstick. He watched Akira give a broad sweep of his tongue over the palm, letting the pearly cum gather in his mouth, making Goro’s mouth go dry. He felt stray sparks stir his cock, aching, wanting more. He glanced down. 

“You’re still hard,” he said dumbly. 

“Come home with me? I could put you in real lingerie,” Akira said and stood, letting his cock wobble between his legs, teasing Goro. He let it rest against his bare stomach, rubbing it against him as he whispered in his ear, “Everything I need is in my room to spread your pretty ass around my cock.” 

He pushed his lips around Goro’s and Goro let himself fall, feeling Akira up, wondering how on earth they were going to last, determined to make it to Akira’s bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two; Chapter 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66688576)


	29. Praise Kink/Glory Hole, Akechi/"Mobs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Degrees of Lewdity AU, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Cum Eating, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie WC 2616
> 
> Part Three of Three

Honestly, Goro wasn’t sure what to do with himself tonight. 

He’d become the best dancer in Sae’s casino, he’d paid off Bailey and was running a soup kitchen from the orphanage, Robin was blissfully happy, he’d escaped the clutches of Remy’s farm, he’d successfully run away from the wolves AND Eden in the woods, gotten Harper to let him go from the asylum, he hadn’t gone to school once, and he’d corrupted the church… 

He was a bit bored to be honest. Life was starting to get quiet since the first time Bailey had threatened him for money, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. He felt empty and needy and missed being … basic and used. 

Ya know, he’d never really gotten to train his mouth to pleasure others. 

He approached the back door of the brothel in Sae’s casino. She looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. 

“Not going to dance tonight?” Sae prompted him, knowing full well that the dancers did best when he was out there. But Goro was dressed down in casual attire for the summer, a bag over his shoulder, sunglasses on to emphasize his boredom with the world. 

“I'm not feeling it, to be honest with you, just wanna…” He gestured, holding out the fee required to access the glory hole. 

“It's the weekend so it’ll be heavy tonight, but have fun I guess,” Sae said, and pulled the curtain aside to let Goro take his place in the box. 

It was already smelly and nasty, like sweat and cum. It made Goro’s mouth water as he closed the door behind him, and started to shuck off his clothes until he was completely bare. He reached into his bag and pulled out his largest dildo and lube. He sat on the soft chair they’d placed where a toilet would be in this stall of a room, and hauled his legs up over the ends of the arms to spread himself. He reached lubed up fingers in between his legs and started to play with his loose hole, not needing much to get excited and fuck himself on three fingers. The other hand snuck down to his cock, playing with the short length to get it excited and hard. He started to reach for the dildo when the first cock came peeking shyly through. 

Goro bit back his laugh. 

The cock was smaller somehow than his (which was a feat!) but thicker, covered by heavy belly fat. Goro moaned out louder at the sight anyway, seeing the man’s cock twitch for him. Goro squatted down, pushing the dildo inside of him in a swift slick thrust and held it there as he faced the cock. It filled the whole front of his mouth, and he dutifully sucked on it, hearing the man gasp and moan just beyond the wall. It was fun to play with in his mouth, flicking around the tip and bruising it between his lips. It tasted musty and salty, probably confined in nice clothes and sweating all day. 

“You’re frighteningly good with that tongue,” the man gasped and Goro felt his chest grow warm at the praise as he smirked. He flipped the switch in between his legs and the cock hummed to life, vibrating, trapped in his slick hole. It made Goro moan, and then the man came in his mouth. 

Goro swallowed the bitter cream, and then the man pulled back, probably embarrassed at coming so fast. Goro didn’t care. He wanted a litany of praises and a belly full of cum, he didn’t care how he got it. 

A man replaced him right after that, and another cock peaked shyly through the hole on the other side. Goro spread himself on his feet and reached for each of the cocks. One was clearly youthful, uncut, porcelain skinned and long, still a little soft, like he was unsure. The other was already raging hard, definitely much older as he pushed his sagging and wrinkly balls through too, tip ram-rod-red and aimed sky high. He reached both his hands out and started to jerk them, savoring the feeling of veins beneath his palms. The younger man warmed up quickly, his cock protruding a mile into Goro’s space, asking for a lick. He teased the tip and heard the younger man whine. 

“Your hands and mouth… feel beautiful…” He pushed against the wall seeking more, and Goro gave it to him, sinking his throat down the length in one go. It was a pity that such a young man didn’t have more stamina, coming immediately down Goro’s throat. He hummed around the cock, trying to swallow and encourage him to stay, but he pulled back and it slipped from him. He swallowed the spit and cum, turning back to the other cock in his grip. 

“You are indeed an inspiration,” the older man encouraged, thrusting into Akechi’s grip. Goro kept him there, using his mouth around his balls until he felt him grunt and shudder. Goro missed getting his lips around the tip, but he held open his mouth and caught the cum splatter across his tongue and cheeks. 

He backed away and ground down into the vibrator sitting against his prostate, pulling out a cock ring and snapping it quickly around himself to keep him from cumming. 

Two more cocks peeked through, both older too if the sag said anything. Goro supposed it was to be expected, the older men liked to get off first, so they could go home and go to bed earlier. Goro immediately set to the one with the deepest red tip, pushing his nose against the wiry black and gray hairs adorning the man’s sweaty, hot cock, and reached to give a handy to the one sporty white and grey hair. Both men moaned in unison, the one with white hair getting feisty and humping the wall. 

“Quite the devilish hand you’ve got boy,” said white hair. 

“Oh, keep going, you’re doing so well kiddo,” the one with black hair said. 

The praise burned in Goro, making him feel like he was used and useful again, making him clench down on the vibrator as the heat in his belly settled low. He welcomed both men’s cum into his mouth and stomach, and then readied for the men waiting behind them in line. He was meant with a deep tanned and large monster and a shy and boyish cock, hard and red and deeply smelly like he’d come from the gym. The boyish cock went into his mouth immediately and in a few quick follows he burst into Goro’s mouth. 

“Oh, I wish I could watch you on the internet,” he said as he pulled away. 

Then he turned both hands and mouth to the monster, wrapping him firmly and bobbin him in his throat. The man didn’t make any noise, and in fact, it sounded like he was tapping away at a phone. Goro felt himself get miffed after the praise he’d previously received, but the mans’ thick hot load was more than enough, making him feel like he’d chugged whipping cream. It made him burn hotter, wanting more, wanting to be full. 

Two more cocks, two more jobs. Goro caught a peek of the abs of a well-toned cock, clearly used to exercise. Matching it was another athlete, cock veiny and bulky, the edges of his t-shirt and athletic shorts still visible. Goro bounced between the two, clearly both with stamina to spare. He slobbered all over t-shirt, making the head shiny and wet, and sucked heartily on abs. 

“Oh yeah,” the one with his t-shirt hanging said. “You’re such a good whore, babe.” Goro took him deep into his throat for that, and the man promptly exploded in his stomach, coating his insides with cum. 

“Hah! Told you I could last longer,” Goro heard abs say, and then abs really took to humping the wall as Goro throated him. “That’s it, nice and open baby, such a pretty mouth for me.” 

Goro whined at the praise, unable to resist jerking himself painfully as he swallowed abs guy’s load. He let Goro suckle on his cock until it was soft, and then pulled away. A cock was already waiting for him at the other hole, and Goro turned to it obediently. It was thick and tall and proud, a delicate pinstripe tattoo and a prince albert piercing on top. He licked it up and lapped at it, tracing the yakuza tattoo and sucking on the pretty metal. The man grunted and shoved himself harder into the wall, and Goro let his tongue trace the vein as he sucked him down. 

“You’ve got the perfect mouth boy,” he said, and Goro preened and pulled at himself against, shoving the dildo against his insides as he sucked. The piercing pulled in his throat, and he felt satisfied knowing his throat was going to be scratchy and hoarse. The man gave a final push and cum streamed into his mouth. He sucked on the piercing as he swallowed and licked the man clean as he pulled away. 

Goro turned, expecting another cock, but finding the hole empty. He waited a minute and turned to the hole he was just at, but no one came forward. 

That was a bummer; it wasn’t nearly time to be done yet! 

He lifted his mouth to a hole and let his lips and tongue open wide out of it. 

“Hello?” he called. A deep chuckle sounded in reply making the warmth in Goro’s stomach flutter. 

“I see. Sae was right. You are a pretty whore,” the man said. His voice reminded Goro of what it felt like to feel velvet, and the backhanded compliment made him wet in between his legs. 

“I can be you pretty whore if you want,” Goro said, opening his mouth and wagging his tongue. The man hummed, and Goro felt him approach, eyes closed as he waited to feel cock on his tongue. 

Instead he felt a pair of fingers push against his tongue. If that’s how the man wanted to play then Goro would oblige him, wrapping his tongue around the digits and letting his lips close around the knuckles. The man rubbed his mouth, pushing his tongue and tracing the top of his palette. Goro tried to push his fingers farther back so he could feel his warm throat, but the man stayed stubbornly toward the front, teasing him. 

“I don’t think so honey,” the man said. “Getting what you want is one thing, but getting what I want is another.”

Goro whined around the fingers, and the man pulled them from his mouth with another laugh that drove Goro crazy. 

“Let me see your ass pretty whore,” the man said, Goro quickly turned around and shoved himself into the opening, displaying his hole filled with the large vibrator. 

“That’s a lot of power coursing through you there, no wonder someone with an ass as nice as yours isn’t satisfied,” The man said, and pulled the toy from Goro’s ass slowly before turning it off and placing it somewhere. It didn’t even occur to Goro that he might not get it back. He wagged and moaned for the man’s cock, but was cucked again to feel the fingers he’d soaked with his own spit slide into his hole. 

The man swore softly under his breath as he felt around Goro’s ass, curling his fingers against his rim and rubbing the walls. When he found Goro’s prostate he set both fingers on it and started to massage it, Goro whining high and feeling precum drip from his dick in a steady stream.

“That’s it honey, let it out, I know you’ve probably made it so you can’t cum, but try for me anyway, hmm?” The man said and Goro pushed harder against the wall, as the man stroked him harder. With a couple careful pushes Goro let it course through him, coming dry, tightening and shaking around the man’s fingers as they continued to stroke his prostate, making his orgamsm last longer. 

When the man finally pulled out, Goro raced back to the hole and opened his mouth. 

“Don’t you want off? You deserve it after that,” Goro begged. 

The man didn’t answer right away, but Goro felt something immediately enter his mouth. He closed his lips and pulled back, feeling the dirty consistency of money fill his mouth. He pulled back and eyed the roll. He made a lot of money, so it wasn’t like he needed it, or that it surprised him. In fact, he kind of didn’t want it,  _ however, _ each bill was marked as a million yen bill, and it was a fat wad. He didn’t breath. 

“Sae is a friend, and called, asking me to come buy an insatiable whore off her hands,” the man said, and Goro shot his head up as the door unlocked to the glory holes. He knew only Sae had a key, so whoever she’d given the key to must have her trust. 

The door swung open, and Goro was met with a pair of gorgeous steel gray eyes, messy curly hair, and a self-confident smirk. He made Goro’s heart beat faster as he raked over Goro’s form, making Goro feel like some sort of blushing virgin all over again. 

“You are gorgeous,” the man said, and slipped into the room, locking the door behind him. He knelt between Goro’s legs, and pulled his cock out of his pants, making Goro drool at the impossible size, whining as it lined up at his hole. 

The man shoved in in one thrust, knocking Goro back into the floor as he crawled on top of him, and started to rail him into the floor. Goro reached out and clung to him and he was pushed into the floor, prostate assaulted, and coming dry a second time. 

“How is your hole this tight after fucking the whole time, you’re so perfect,” he grunted, and all Goro could do was moan as he was assaulted. He stroked the man’s skin and gripped it, bracing his knees on either wall. His hole clenched as he shook and came dry again, three times in a row and making his brain leak through his ears and into the floor. 

The large cock pounded into his stomach, rearranging his insides. The man reached down and snuck kisses along his jaw, and lovebites on his collarbone.

“The best part of this is that you’re still such a sweetie, compliments turn you on. Isn’t that right honey? You like people cooing to you and telling you how good you take it? How lovely you feel, and how pretty you look, my beautiful, blushing cocksleeve.” The man somehow pushed him even harder, and made Goro’s eyes roll, the hard tile scraping his back and burning him, walls rubbing his knees raw. 

The man gave a final moan, and then warm hot warmth filled his ass, filling his belly and making Goro whine and wriggle into the feeling. His cock was still hard and leaking, his ass sucking in greedily around the cock. 

The man pulled back and watched as his cum leaked out of Goro’s ass. Goro clenched for him and pulsed it, the man stroking and playing with his cock as he watched Goro. 

“I think I can see what Sae was saying and I think I’m convinced…” the man sighed, catching his breath. “My name’s Akira. Is that roll enough for you to come home with me for a few days?” 

“Sounds perfect…” Goro coughed, clearing his throat, leaning forward to clean up his new partner’s cock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here at the end, Akira finally shows his face in DOL! That's all folks! Bonus Points if you can guess which cock belongs to which Persona Five Character, lol.
> 
> [Part One; Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/65455498), [Part Two; Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66448750)


	30. Deepthroating, Shuake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Lingerie, Making Out, Cock Ring, Anal Sex, Low-Key Mirror Sex, Creampie. Part Two of Chapter 28. Love Mail For Mar, because they asked so nicely *kissy lips* WC2412
> 
> Part Two of Two

Goro had never hated wearing clothes more in his life. He’d been mid-tongue sucking, after Akira’s suggestion to go back to Leblanc, when Akira pushed the Nav button, forcing them back into the real world. He felt the heavy weight of his school jacket and his pants and his normal boxers encase his sticky, hypersensitive skin. He could scream; he could murder Akira right here on the train platform. 

“Needy aren’t you?” Akira whispered in his ear as they boarded the train, Akira’s smirk even without the red lipstick making him clench with need. They were very careful to appear disassociate on the train however, Akira’s bag in front of his pants, Akechi keeping his back to him. 

They moved smoothly off the train when the announcement was made for Yongen-Jaya, they walked briskly in the dark through the streets, and at the sight of Leblanc's closed and dark doors, Goro’s heart began to race. He couldn’t believe he’d let his hormones take him this far, to agree to fuck around with Akira when he should be getting home, doing reports,  _ not _ encouraging his own idiotic feelings. But that logic wasn’t about to stop him as he set his briefcase down on the table in Akira’s room, and watched the younger man stretch and sigh. 

“Fucking finally,” Akira said, pulling out a box from the bookshelf and dropping his jacket and shirt into it. 

To Goro’s immense surprise he wasn’t met with bare skin, he was met with the same lingerie setup that he’d been wearing in Mementos. 

“You - I thought that was cognition, not  _ actual… _ ” Goro started, but a finger shut him up as Akira looked over him in his stockings and lace. 

“Can you blame me for getting excited enough to put on the real thing, honey?” He purred, and Goro felt himself heat up all over again, wanting to whine and pant like a dog just to get the heat and embarrassment to leave. “And now we get to save ourselves some time since I’m already ready to go. Take off your clothes.” 

Goro rushed at the command glad to free himself of the stupid and torturous fabric. He watched as Akira reached into the box, ass over on display for Goro to watch. He sorted through colors and lace, and he reached for a mirror and red lipstick. Goro forced himself to keep his jaw shut as Akira applied the sinuous color to his lips, and then turned back to him. 

“I’ll admit I don’t have any white… but I think you’ll look good in black too,” Akira said, and raised the edge of another frilly garter hanging off his finger. “This okay?” Akira asked. 

“Uh…” Goro tried to answer and felt his mouth dry, cock raging in his boxers. “Uh I’m… just. Whatever you want Akira,” he ceded. 

“Oh, I like hearing that so much honey,” Akira said quietly and stepped over to wear Goro felt himself glued with nerves and desire to the floor. 

He’d gained his few centimeters over Akira back without the stiletto boots to give him a height boost, and so Akira reached up to tilt him down a little as a soft kiss was placed to his lips. Goro sighed into the softness, breath hitching as Akira’s nails dragged down his torso in a threat, and came to the edge of his boxers. He pushed his tongue back into Goro’s mouth, the kiss picking up steam, getting them to where they left off in the metaverse. Akira pulled at the waistband of his underwear, and shucked it off, Akechi helping him kick it off his legs. 

Goro pushed into Akira harder, feeling up the soft lace around his hips as Akira played with his cock, scratching underneath the head and stroking it. He whined into Akira’s mouth when he felt it leave for a period of time, hips pitifully chasing after his touch. He moaned when it returned, but this time it come with a sharp  _ snap _ ! 

“Ow - what the fu…” 

“You said whatever I want, right?” Akira coed, pulling his mouth away from Akechi’s, and letting Goro look down to see a tight rubber cockring that Akira had snapped over his base. He looked back up at Akira to rage, but saw in his hands a set of ribbon lace that Akira wanted to put on him, and he wisely shut his mouth. He  _ had _ said whatever he wanted. 

“I have a set I think you’d look really nice in, so put these one, and then bend over so I can get at your ass,” Akira instructed. 

Goro took the underwear for him and started dressing, letting his hands roam the frills, his cock starting to glow red from how much he was turned on. Akira’s fingers traced and played along his back and ass as he helped Goro to arrange the set. When all was finished, he led Goro to a mirror, and let him observe himself. He’d adorned Goro black lace and ribbons. The crotchless panties stretched lace around his hips and over the back of his ass, flaring out to tickle the tops of his thighs and where it framed his cock. Ribbons held it together running between his legs and over the round fat of his ass. It was connected to ribbons that ran higher over his hips and connected to the chestpiece; lace perfectly snug on his lower ribs and ribbons framing his chest and nipples, before looping into a lace choker around his neck. 

The only piece missing was the garter. 

“You look magnificent Goro. Like a sweet treat, just for me.” Akira leaned into him, tracing along the edge of the lace on his hips to watch the goosebumps raise, never taking his eyes off Goro’s in the mirror. 

Goro blushed harder, the red complementing the black. “This is a lot more than I ever thought I would… get to experience.” 

“Do you like it?” Akira asked. 

“Yes,” he said breathlessly, and then watched Akira fall to his knees. Even after all this time, he was still hard. 

“Then raise your foot for me?” Akira asked, and Goro obediently raised his right foot. Akira slipped the garter over his toes and heel quickly, before stooping down to grab it with his teeth. Goro moaned as Akira started slowly teasing the lace on his ankle, making eye contact and slowly moving it upward with only his mouth, occasionally getting lipstick smudged on him. Goro’s breath came quicker as it became tight over his calf, Akira’s teeth against his skin, and forced himself to exhale the breath he was holding as it went over his knee. Akira didn’t stop, holding Goro’s gaze as the garter came tight over his thigh, until it reached about halfway and Akira pulled it back taut, letting it go with a snap against the meat of Goro’s thigh. 

“Oh fuck Akira…” Goro was so horny he was going to lose his mind. His cock jumped at the soft brush of Akira’s hair against it, the pleased smile as Akira let it rest against his face. 

“What do you want Goro?” Akira teased, hot air exhaling on his cock making Goro squirm. 

“Anything, Akira, anything, please…” he begged. 

“I never thought you’d be this easy with just a little lace and nice attention honey,” Akira teased. 

“Shut up, it’s so… it’s so much, Akira…” he pleaded, trying to thrust into where Akira teased him with his mouth. 

Akira didn’t answer him, and instead took him in one thrust, all the way to the back of his soft palate, and Goro yelped and grabbed his locks. Akira sucked on him hard, lips right at the edge of the cockring, before pulling against Goro’s hand, back off him. Goro let go and watched as Akira let the cock fall from his mouth, admiring the red ring of lipstick at his base, before standing to his full height, leaving Goro’s cock hot and wet and lonely. 

“Get on your knees,” he told Goro, and Goro sank like he was before the magistrate, face immediately full of Akira’s heavy cock. 

He knew what Akira would want by this point, and he wasted no time in dragging his tongue over the head. Goro took the tip in of Akira’s erection and suckled on it. Akira’s fingers wound their way into his hair, petting as he let Goro worship him. Goro licked up it’s length, coating it in saliva, tracing the heavy veins with his tongue, before bedding down to take the balls into his mouth. He let each loll in his mouth, hearing Akira sigh as wet warmth surrounded him. Goro made them shine with spit before coming back up and wrapping his own lips around the head again, starting to bob and feel Akira’s cock moving on his tongue. 

He reached a hand up to wrap at the base, but Akira swatted his hand away. 

Instead he tightened his grip in Goro’s hair and started to push, opening Goro’s mouth wider. His gag reflex triggered and he tried to cough but it only made Akira push harder, sinking Goro’s cock in his throat until his nose was squished against his pelvis. Goro tried to breathe through his nose, tears pushing out the corners of his eyes as cock filled him. He swallowed and felt Akira moan, and so he did it again, and then Akira quickly pulled him back. 

“Oh fuck, I knew you were a fast learner,” Akira sighed as Akechi pulled off, strings of spit and snot connecting him to his cock. 

“Fuck,” he answered hoarsley. 

“Take a deep breath,” Akira advised him, and then he did it again. Goro stuck out his tongue this time to make room, Akira pushing past his lips, careful against his teeth and shoved it in deep. Goro gagged and swallowed, making Akira shake as the movement brought him pleasure. With what little he could he stroked Akira with his tongue. Goro looked up at him with his teary eyes, and Akira cooed at him before drawing back a little, only to thrust in again. 

Goro moaned against him, feeling Akira start to thrust into his throat, testing the waters of Goro’s capabilities, making Goro feel used and appreciated as he pet his hair. He’d draw back in time to give Goro a breath, but never for longer than a second, eager to keep himself buried in the warm throat. 

“God, honey, you feel so good,” Akira sighed, thrusting harder, making Goro hitch his careful breathing. He drew back and let Goro breathe again. He stayed away longer this time, reaching down to stroke and to tease the edges of the red and leaking slit, watching Goro breath heavily and moan. 

“Turn around - I want to cum all over your ass,” Akira said. 

Goro swallowed the spit in his mouth and did as he was told, not trusting himself to speak with how sore his throat felt. 

He turned, and bent himself over onto the cough which was closest to him, letting him rest his arms as he shook his ass at Akira. Akira reached for the fat ass, giving each cheek a smack before gripping the cheeks and spreading them like he did in mementos. He shook with need as Akira exposed his needy little hole, clenching down on nothing making him feel empty. He couldn’t see Akira from this angle, but he felt like he was on fire under his gaze, a gentle finger prodding his loose hole. 

Akira didn’t say anything, and Goro braced for fingers when he felt something much larger push against his rim. 

“Akira, don’t - !” He started in panic, but it quickly changed to a moan of pain and pleasure and Akira pushed himself in, sheathing half of himself at once. Akechi clenched and shook around the intrusion, feeling his own cock jump in the air and clench down, the need to come rushing to the forefront of his mind. 

Akira gave him just that second and then started to push in harder, until Goro was warped tightly around the length of his cock, moaning and crying, ass pushing into his hips. Akira moaned at the tight, hot walls surrounding him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good honey, I’m not going to last long,” Akira warned. “Everything about you is so hot and tight.” He gripped Goro’s hips hard, enjoying the lace underneath his fingers as he started to fuck into him hard, sparing no mercy against his abused rim. 

Goro bounced into the hard thrust, clenching his hole and gripping the couch like his life depended on it. He could feel Akira’s bick cock in his stomach at this angle, bent over the couch like a whore, and he couldn’t stop moaning for it. Akira shifted and sped up his thrusts, and Goro yelled. 

“Found it…” Akira teased, fucking into Goro’s prostate harder, abusing it to feel Goro tighten and shake around him. Goro pushed against the cock ring and came dry, shaking and dropping his grip so he landed with his face in the dusty cushions. Akira held him up by his hips and fucked him through the orgasm. He felt Akira reach down to his cock, rubbing his fingers over the head, torturing his sense. 

Goro started to babble and plead as Akira played with the ring around him, circling his own hand around it to hold him. Akira huffed as he sheathed himself completely and bit into Goro’s shoulder, grinding into his ass. Blood leaked down Goro’s arm, as Akira moaned and hot cum filled his insides, making his belly burn. In a hurried motion Akira slipped the cock ring off and jerked Goro hard, making him come hard almost instantly, cum spraying all over the floor. 

Akira rested himself on Goro's back, sweaty lace pressed into his hips and back. They didn’t say anything as they rested for a moment and caught their breath. Akira pushed and nestled his soft cock into Goro’s insides, keeping his cum inside him, placing kisses around his bite mark, and Goro just let him. 

This whole evening, he’d just let Akira do what he wanted to him. Meticulous down to the finest strand of hair, crafty and cunning in every situation, Goro Akechi, turned into a lingerie clad cock-whore for the one man he never wanted to lose against. And Goro couldn't find it in himself to regret a second of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part One; Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753554/chapters/66646951)


	31. Free Day! EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Holy Shit this was so much porn, I’m taking a break. Casual Nudity, Casual Sexual Touching, Dirty Talk, No actual sex, Kissing, Hand-holding WC 273

Goro collapsed against the bed, hair fanned over the pillow, skiing mottled in hickies and bruises. It had been quite the eventful day. Both of them had a free day from work, no plans, and nothing to do other than fuck each other silly. Akira climbed up him from the end, tracing lazy fingers around his handiwork, petting Goro’s soft cock and pushing against the sore nipples. Goro hissed, and reached a hand down to grab Akira’s. 

“What?” Akira smirked, “Don’t tell me you’re done now?” 

“Oh my god, you unrestrained sex demon, why on earth do I sleep with you! That was literally all the sex I needed for the month,” Goro said. “Let me rest.” 

Akira just looked at him thoughtfully, balancing himself on his arms, so he could dip down and steal Goro’s mouth. Goro just sighed and pushed back, opening when Akira lapped at his lips for permission, sighing to feel Akira sooth his tongue against the swollen, bitten to hell, bottom lip. Goro could still taste himself on Akira’s tongue making the kiss headier, leaving them both pushing against each other for more. He felt Akira sneak his hands up, reaching and entwining their fingers together. Goro felt his heart thump harder against his chest at the gentle contact, Akira humming into the kiss. 

Akira gently knocked Goro’s knees aside with his own, making Goro spread them. He nestled them around his hips, ankles looping at his back. He sighed again and Akira pulled away. 

“One more time?” Akira asked gently. 

Goro just nodded and pulled a hand free so he could tangle it in Akira’s hair and kiss him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and following along with me! This was an adventure, and I haven't ever written this much so fast. I hope that among all 31 days that you found something you liked, and you had some fun, cause I did. See you like... IDK, I'm legit going into SFW hibernation for awhile. Thanks all! <3 ^^*

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter is open for anyone who wants to follow along!](https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn) PLEASE note I will BLOCK you if your age/birthdate is not visible in your bio OR if I find out otherwise that you are a minor, meaning under the age of eighteen. Thank you!


End file.
